The Arrangement
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: COMPLETE To join these two covens, they arranged a marriage, but the pair don't want to marry each other, but she gets kidnapped, then something happens...! Revised, FULL summary inside, like Swan Princess until chap 3, then it gets different. R
1. Prolougue

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**FULL Summary:** To join these two covens, they have arranged a marriage. But the selected couples do not wish to marry each other. As time goes by, she gets kidnapped by the enemy and is doing things she never thought possible. But as this happens secrets get revealed and true feelings are found. This adventure is a test of love and finding the truth – Serenity and Endymion story.

The story is much like that of Swan Princess until chapter 3, so please, do not think this story is going to be like the Swan Princess (which I totally don't own). It does have a mind of its own… I just used the Swan Princess for inspiration… okies doke… please enjoy… :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Rating**: M –may contain course language, and mild to extreme violence, and maybe some other stuff !!!!

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**A/N** – okay, if there is anything you don't understand or something please don't be afraid to ask me.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

In a world of vampire's, Okami's and humans, a war raged on between them for many years.

Vampires and Okami's fighting over who are more superior, as they both had the same food source, while the humans fought both vampires and Okami's just to stay alive.

But among the vampires, there are two covens that are fighting - The Komachi clan, and The Shikami clan. After many years – centuries - of fighting, the king of the Shikami clan died, and his wife, Queen Uberta, came to King William of the Komachi clan and asked for a peace proposal. She did this because she never really liked the idea of war, especially since they were already in a war. She also wanted some kind peace amongst her people. At first the King was reluctant to her proposal, but after awhile, and much thought he accepted the proposal and they signed a treaty to propose peace amongst both clans and hopefully give some people hope.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Queen Uberta was of a gentle nature, though a bit wild at times. She had become a widow during the war when her coven fought with the Komachi clan. When her husband died she was quick to propose a treaty with the Komachi clan.

Uberta was a very tall woman with very dark brown hair and green emerald eyes. For a vampire, her skin was a nice pale colour, lighter then most.

Her marriage to the King was solely for the fact that he needed an heir and she was the only suitable mate. Together, before he died, they had one child. A son; a prince… Prince Endymion. Although he didn't care for them too much, he made sure his wife was properly cared for, and his son was given the best education, and everything he needed, and wanted.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

King William on the other hand, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, was considered hard to live with at times, but still had a soft side. But yet he was sad, because he was growing old and had no child to inherit the crown. Then happily one day a daughter was born, a princess and she was given the name Serenity. Unfortunately her mother died while giving birth to her, leaving her motherless, and leaving William wifeless.

For his age, William looked not an age over 30. He had short sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was well built, tall and had a full, trimmed beard.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

On Serenity's 1st birthday, Kings and Queens came from all around to offer gifts to the child, among them was the widowed Queen Uberta, and her son Prince Endymion, who was at the age 5. It was then, when William and Uberta happened upon the same idea, Endymion and Serenity would be bought together each winter in hope they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

"William… I have just gotten a brilliant idea" Uberta said coming up to him to pay her respects.

"Well if it's about your son and my daughter, then I can gladly say I have a brilliant idea too" William said over Joyed.

"Aww, this is going to work out perfectly too... especially with the treaty… This can work in many ways" She said with a smirk, but yet joy running through her voice.

"What about the treaty?" William asked a bit concerned now, raising his brown at Uberta.

Uberta, with a spark in her eyes started to explain, "Well dear William, our treaty is just a piece of paper with a few words and when our children grow up they can turn against each other, and begin the war again. And plus, a piece of paper can be ripped, torn, shredded, burnt, and even possibly drowned! And if they marry, then our castle will be joined in another way, a way that's more… permanent" She said looking at her son, sounding very serious, for this was about him, and Serenity.

"Well Ubert… I will see you next winter then" he said, causing Uberta to swing her head back in Williams' direction.

"Why Winter?" She asked curious, yet unrelieved that he had just so easily betrothed his daughter hand in marriage to her son… I mean come on, it was her first birthday, and yet here they were preparing, and planning their future… disgraceful, but it was all in the name of peace, and war.

"During winter we are always inside to stay away from the harshest of cold. And this way the children can not run away from each other so easily…" he paused, "yeah sure there are nice sunny days in winter, but most of the time it snows anyways" he stated.

"Ohh, well then it's settled, we shall see you next winter" she said as she left to enjoy the rest of the party.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter Okami Prince Diamond, Serenity's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Williams kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault King William lunched an attacked and Diamonds powers were plunged. To spite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. He was only banished because, even though he was an Okami, prince none the less, he was suppose to be the Kings ally towards the humans, but yet he betrayed the king to over through his reign and take control over half the vampire population so his kind would have more power and win this war between them and the vampires. But he failed miserably, due to King Williams immediate actions.

"I'm not fished with you yet Willie, Someday I'll get my power back, and when I do, everything you own, everything you love… will be mine…." Diamond said as he walked off into the wilderness changing his appearance into the rabid wolf he was.

People feared King William too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hope turned to that not too soon distant winter when Endymion and Serenity would meet.

_**0o0o0 ...That Winter… 0o0o0 **_

The agreement King William and Queen Uberta had arranged for the kids to have winter together, was that he would travel to her coven with his daughter, while the Queen stayed with her son, since he was the people's Prince and was going to be their Leader in the war and needed to stay to practice his fighting techniques. And if they started this while they were young, then they would get used to it quicker.

The night air was fresh, signifying the beginning of winter, and the end of autumn. But it was also on this night, that King William had arrived to the Queen's castle riding his horse with his daughter in his lap, while the Queen and her son were waiting at the castle gates for them to arrive. When he did arrive, he climbed down from the horse and both the King and Queen spoke their hellos.

"Dear Uberta, as Lovely as ever" William Said as Uberta looked down to her son, "And who might this strapping boy be?" He said looking to his daughter then back to Uberta, "Young prince Endymion no doubt" he said winking at Uberta. Endymion was 9; he had short black ebony hair and dark, midnight blue eyes, while he wore a cute little black tuxedo for the King and Princesses arrival.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom dear King William and to you young princess" Uberta said as the King lifted his daughter off the horse and on to the ground, pushing her to walk towards Prince Endymion to greet, just like Uberta pushed her son towards Serenity as well. Serenity had shoulder length blond hair that shone silver in the moonlight. She was 5, 4 years younger then Prince Endymion, she had light blue sapphire eyes. She was wearing a little pink dress and headband with her hair out.

"Hello Princess Serenity, I'm very pleased to meet you" Endymion said while looking at her with a disgraced look, then down at the ground.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Endymion" Serenity said while curtsying, but as she did, Endymion ran off, but was pushed to go back to giver her a kiss on her hand. He had an awful look upon his face, as did she, both knowing what their parents were trying to do. As the children went back to their parents they mutter underneath their breath;

'I can't believe I'm stuck with her all winter, I bet she doesn't even know how to wrestle, hunt or box!' Endymion thought,

'He looks conceded when it's on '_oh bummer'_, if I get lucky I'll get sick!' Serenity thought,

But as they got to their parents, they were once again pushed towards each other, again.

"So happy you could come" Endymion said waving his right hand towards her about to bow,

"So happy to be here" She said sarcastically as she curtsied again, as both turned, and both muttered underneath their breath, _'This is not __**my**__ idea of fun!'_

After a few days, it appeared the children were playing, but really they were fighting, not liking each other one bit. But to their parents, they were getting along quiet well.

"The children seem to be getting along quiet nicely" The Queen said walking into the library with King William.

"We'll join our land if this arrangement clicks" The king said looking at Uberta in _what-if_ kind of look.

"Oh dear William, that's my point, precisely" Uberta said not taking his look into consideration.

"It's such good parenting" King William said while walking out side with Uberta.

"And politics" She added. Then they stopped "So happy we agree" She said with a huge smile, placing her right hand out in front of her.

"I think we've got a deal" He said extending his hand to shake Uberta's hand.

Then they both said to one another, "This is my idea, of a match" looking at each other with pleasing smiles on their faces, while the children ran around them playing with wooden swords around them, trying to hurt each other.

This was practically how every winter turned out, but as time went by, it seemed as if their stay were longer and longer, even though it was the same amount of time, each and every winter.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 25th May 2007 – 11:13pm  
**Edited on**: 6th December 2007 – 5:10pm

**A/N: **Okami, according to my friend means wolf in Japanese, so instead of calling ware wolfs ware wolfs, I have called them Okami's. Since I wanted some sort of difference to mine then everyone else's… but hey, this is my story, lol.

Hope you all enjoy this story, Katie :)


	2. Time to Think

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Chapter 2:** Time to Think

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- To join two vampire covens, King William from the Komachi clan, and Queen Uberta from the Shikami clan agree on to meet each winter in hopes their children will fall in love. But they never get along, and want to kill each other. -- We also see that Prince Diamond from the Okami clan was banished for using the forbidden arts.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

_**0o0o0 ...7 years later... 0o0o0 **_

"Good heavens child, please hurry up, we haven't got all day" the King said at Serenity's bedroom door encouraging her to hurry up and get ready for their trip to Uberta's Kingdom. Serenity now, was 13, and like most teens, had pimples, and her hair was in two pigtail braids that still sat at her shoulders.

"I haven't even packed or even washed my hair, and father, I get see sick" she said exaggerated holding onto her hair and pulling a sick face.

_**+-+-+- ...Across to Queen Uberta's Kingdom – when King William and his daughter are on their way there... -+-+-+**_

"They soon will be arriving" Uberta said while coming into Endymion's room. Endymion now was 17, still had short black hair, and was much like Serenity, he too had a bit of acne, but not as bad, as his puberty was coming to an end.

"Is that the respect you're showing?" His mother then said to him in an angry voice, as she noticed him with a bow and arrow shooting at a picture he drew of Serenity, a very ugly drawing too.

"If you make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gunna be sick" He said with his tongue hanging out, as if to vomit.

As King Williams ship came to the docks, Uberta and Endymion were waiting for him and his daughter to get off the ship. Though this time Endymion had his best friend Andrew with him.

"One day Prince Endymion will be her intended" William said while giving Uberta a hug as he got off the ship.

"Splendid" She replied as she returned his hug.

But while William and Uberta spoke, Endymion through a tomato at Serenity with a sling shot as she stood at the top of the ramp about the walk down to the dock. His way of welcoming her to his Kingdom, much like every other visit.

Through out the whole Winter Endymion and Andrew tried so hard to lose her and keep her out of everything they were doing, making her feel left out. And every time she left to go home, they would all be in bandages by their fighting and cruel jokes that ended up being dangerous. And every time she left they would both say to them selves, _'This is __**not**__ my idea of FUN!'_

But as the years went by Serenity, was becoming more beautiful and acting more ladylike. She started flirting with the castle guards and started to ignore Endymion and his childish ways, something he had always hoped of, but since he himself was getting older, and more mature, he started feeling differently towards her, because every time he saw her flirting, or as she would leave him alone and ignore him, he grew fonder, but still, he kept denying it!

They kept up their arguing and torturous ways, their insults and practical jokes until both their parents had agreed that they needed to take a break.

"My dear daughter Serenity is now 20, she has completely stopped growing, and this is how she is going to look for basically the rest of her life, and yet, Endymion, 24 years old has not yet been able to see past their childhood ways…" William said to Uberta worried as they sat in the gardens talking about their children.

"Yes, but their wedding may be our only hope to make sure our kingdoms stay joined" Uberta stressed.

"I'm not saying that they can not get married, but maybe they need some time apart so they can forget about their childish ways and how they hate… dislike… each other so much… And also, so they can experience life a bit more with out having this heavy burden on their shoulders to get married, if they choose, and make sure our covens join" William said looking very serious, yet sad. "I know it is a lot of stress, but he children are not dumb, and I'm sure they have figured out our plan. But more so, maybe they are revolting against each other because they do not want to get married at such a young age. Maybe they want to live life themselves for a while…" he sighed.

"Yes… I totally agree. But what about our plans? Were they a total waist of time? Will they ever meet again?" Uberta said looking straight into Williams eyes, serious, willing to do anything to unite their covens.

"Our plans are not a waist. I think just give them time to sort out their lives, let them live a bit, and then maybe one day we can agree to meet again. I'm thinking maybe 300 years… I know it seems like a long time, but it isn't, I assure you. This way they have enough time to do whatever, and maybe even let them forget about hjow much they hate each other, so when they meet again, there is less tension" he smiled, hoping Uberta would accept.

"Yes… maybe… this will have to work, it's all we have" Uberta said looking over her left shoulder, noticing Serenity had come into the library where they had walked into, "She is a beautiful girl William, but what if she, or Endymion, find someone else to marry during this time?, I just hope we're doing the right thing here" She said in a low voice to William, as she got up and walked out of the room, leaving William to his thoughts.

'_We will write__, and tell each other of our progress, and if one does happen to find another, then we can wait and see what becomes of the relationships'_ William said to Uberta as he connected their minds.

As King William and Serenity left, William and Uberta were talking amongst them selves. While Serenity though was walking aboard the ship, she threw a tomato back at Endymion with a sling shot, just as pay back from when he did, leaving him surprised, as he never got to pull his practical joke.

All of which was a great, and fun way to end their relationship with a 300 year wait, till they next saw each other. Leaving Serenity the one who got the last shot and making Endymion confused, though he will never get his payback.

_**0o0o0 ...300 years later… 0o0o0**_

During the past 300 years, both Serenity and Endymion had experienced different experiences and it was time for both William and Uberta to get an updated letter from each other, telling the progress of each child.

"_Dear William,_

_It is a miracle, my son, Endymion has broken up with that gold digger Mina. I am so overly joyed that she will not become my future daughter in law, which would have killed me. I am also relieved to know that Endymion has settle down some what, especially with the parties, I think it's mainly because of what happened with Mina, but it was for the best. She was trouble, and as the future King, he needs to take responsibility for his actions, and start getting serious.But enough of Endymion, what of your daughter Serenity? Any news? Please inform me soon, our 300 years is nearly up and there is much to be done… if of coarse Serenity has not already found a love, or have made other plans. Please reply A.S.A.P._

_Yours faithfully,  
__Queen Uberta"_

When William got this letter he replied as fast as he could, over joyed to hear that Endymion was not wedded or in love. For he too had good news to send.

"_Dear__est Uberta, _

_Yes, it is time for our 300 years reunion. At first I was afraid that Serenity had already picked a mate, but it has seemed that her and this Seiya have not worked out and she is a single woman again. Though I do not know of the circumstances that tore them apart, I think it was for the best, as Seiya is from a completely different class then Serenity. But if your offer still stands, I will come down this winter in hopes to unite both my daughter and your son together, hoping they will accept each other and our covens join in a more permanent way. Though we will have to wait and see if they have forgotten about their childhoods, and see if they have made assumptions about one another. For if they haven't, we can only hope for the best. And if worst comes to worst, we can always leave them on their own and just you and I go for a well deserved vacation somewhere._

_Yours truly,  
__King William"_

When Uberta got the letter from William she immediately sent another telling him that she would be looking forward to seeing him that winter, just 2 months away. And she also very much liked his idea of a vacation if things were to a certain way.

_**0o0o0 ...2 Months later – that winter – 300 years today!... 0o0o0 **_

"Father…, why are we visiting the Shikami coven again? Especially since the last time we saw them, was… ages ago?" Serenity asked her father as they seen the port lights on the horizon. They were standing outside on the boats deck in the night air.

"Well dear" Her father said looking at her, "We're here because I signed a piece of paper claiming peace over these lands, and I figured it's been so long, and we should visit, you know to keep the peace, and plus, we haven't seen Uberta and her son... oh what's his name again…" he said looking at her, hoping she would fill in the blank, but instead she had the blank look upon her face. "Endymion, that's his name. Well I thought it would be good to catch up" he then said with a smile looking at his daughter, who now, had an eyebrow raised.

"Father, if this is like another plot to get us to marry, then it's not going to work. We mise well go back home now. Because I will be damned if I have to marry him" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I reassure you, we're not here to marry you two" He said to her with a loving smile, "But you know, there is no harm in giving him a chance. I hear that he's quite the catch", he tried to bribe her with rumours he had heard about him.

"NO! I have made my mind up. And you can not force me to go against my wishes. Sorry father" she said with anger creeping into her voice. "If you want me, I'll be on the front deck of the boat" she said as she turned around left for the other side of the boat's deck.

When they got to the docks there was a carriage waiting for them. It was 3 hours away from dawn, but luckily where they were going was close. They had just arrived 1 hour before dawn when they pulled up in front of the Shikami castle where Queen Uberta was waiting, but there was no sign of Endymion… yet.

"Dear Uberta…. Once again, it's a pleasure" William said as he came out of the carriage in his Dark green suit. Uberta was wearing one of her renowned dresses that dated back to the 1950's.

"I'm sorry Endymion isn't here. He's busy with his work right now, but he said he would come before dawn, and dawn isn't too far away, so he should be here soon" Uberta said as she saw William helping his daughter from the carriage. "Serenity… you… you look beautiful" she said as serenity stood in front of her wearing a black corsets dress that flowed free after her hips. Her hair was still blond that shone silver in the moon light, but now she always wore it in a braid that hung over her left shoulder that came to her hips.

"Thank-you" she curtsied to Uberta. "I'm so sorry, but would it be possible if I rest now, it was a tiring journey and I get sea sick" Serenity asked in a sweet, gentle voice that was not much louder then a whisper.

"Oh yes certainly" Uberta said as she signalled her footmen, and personal servant over to help. "Please lead Miss Serenity to her room here and make sure all things are delivered to her room as well" she said as her servant led Serenity to her room. "You must be tired too William, please rest first, then we shall talk in the morning"

"Yes, you are quiet right. I am a bit tired. But may I ask what is taking Endymion?" he was curious.

Uberta suddenly went quiet, "Well he's taking his role very serious now… and well… he kinda caught on to our plan…" she sighed; "he really is a bright boy" she smiled hesitantly.

William laughed, "So did Serenity. Quiet funny when you think about" he thought for the moment.

"Well we'll talk later. You go and rest, and I'll talk to the son of mine" Uberta ushered him forwards to her castle.

"Thank-you" he smiled and walked, but stopped and turned, "You know, we could always take that vacation too" he said raising a brow.

Uberta blushed, and giggled to herself, "I'll talk to my son first, then I'll get back to you" she smiled, "No rest up" she insisted.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 26th May 2007 – 5:35pm  
**Edited on**: 6th December 2007 – 7:43pm

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 2 - Also, with my vampires, at the age of 20 they stop growing, or aging, same thing, well anyway's they do age, but very slowly though…… really really slowly… but they do age, and they do die, eventually… :D

Miss writer, Katie… xoxox… :)


	3. What's Going On?

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Chapter 3:** What's going on?

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- As the children grow, they still don't get along, and their parents are becoming worried, so their parents put a 300 year gap in their next visit, but during the 300 years both Serenity and Endymion experienced certain life experiences. But it has been 300 years, and Serenity and her father have arrived.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

As Endymion sat at his desk in his study over viewing paper work, his mother, Uberta came in interrupting him.

"Do you not know how to knock?" he said in an annoyed, impatient voice that also had a hint of anger.

"I am your mother. Don't speak to me like that" she said with an equally angry, impatient voice. "Now, where were you last night? You said you would greet our guests too, and you didn't come. Now our guests probably think you don't want them here".

"Well maybe I don't mother. I don't even know half of your friends. And you know I like my privacy."

"Hush hush, these guests you do know, and when you meet them, you'll be happy to meet them again. After all, you mentioned them last week when I told you we had guests" she said smugly.

"Again?" Endymion said frowning, "And when did I mention… these people?"

Uberta couldn't help but giggle as she seen her sons face, "Darling, it's our good friend King William and his daughter Princess Serenity" She said with a smirk. "And yes, I remember what you said about them last week, but they are here for a simply visit" she assured him, but he doesn't know, what hurt him… right?

"Mother…? I hope this visit of King Williams isn't like the ones when I was younger…. Much younger…" Endymion asked raising a brow in thought, trying to remember when he was younger, and the days where he spent every single winter with that girl… it frustrated him. And now, after so long, 300 years, their visiting again… well what brought on the sudden change to visit?

"Oh dear, if it was for that reason, what you're thinking, they would have visited earlier, it's been what… 300 years since they last visited… now please, don't stay in here all day, I know your work is important, but make an appearance here and there, please, for me?" Uberta asked her son in hopes he would believe her. "And plus, it just so happens that William and I might be going on a trip" she smiled, "so don't worry, their visit it not all about you".

Endymion sighed, "Okay mother, but I just have to do this first" He said as he motioned to the work on his desk, and grabbed a file.

"Okay dear" She sighed, "You're always working, maybe it would be good if you got out of here and did something recreational?" she stressed over he sons work habits, But he ignored her, so she turned and left his study, making her way through the corridors until she reached her destination.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Serenity woke up later then usual, due to the time difference she now had to get used to. She walked straight in her bathroom in the room she was given so many years ago and freshened up. She then went straight to the wardrobe where she had found her cloths hung and pressed. She also noticed all of her other stuff was unpacked. After looking around she got dressed in a light blue corset dress that flowed from her hips and came to her knees. She put her hair in a side braid that hung over her left shoulder and put a nice silver pair of flats on. She then made her way out of the room to face a corridor, trying to remember where she was from when she was a little girl she headed left and headed down yet another corridor, she finally managed to make her way to the staircase that connected to the front foyer, she went down and turned right to two big doors. Trying to remember what was inside, she gave up and grabbed the handles and pulled them open. As they opened her mouth fell open and she stood in amazement. Were her eyes deceiving her? She was staring in to one of the biggest and largest library she had ever seen. From top to bottom, shelf to shelf, wall to wall all she saw was books. As she waked in she saw books of literature, fantasy and fiction. Books on sports, Books for cooking? Encyclopaedias on everything, and even dictionaries in every edition. And as she walked, she saw even more books. There was even a part that held maps and blueprints, scrolls and whatever.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Serenity heard a voice from the other side of the room say to her. As she turned around, she saw a man that was some what young looking. He had dark shaggy brown hair and caramel brown eyes. He was wearing a long black leather coat and pants. She could see his blade's handle that were placed on his back just over his head.

"Sorry, but I have never seen so many books in my life, well I probably have when I was younger, but I do not recall this many books from when I was younger" she said in a soft voice, trailing her sight from his eyes to the books once again.

"Well we didn't always have this many books. Quiet recently our Prince has taken a liking to books, and various other items, all of which stay stationed in this room" he smiled looking at her, "sorry where are my manners, I'm Chad" he nodded his head in respects.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Chad," she curtsied, "I'm Serenity—"

"Princess Serenity…?" Chad had interrupted her, asking in a low enquiring voice, and wide eyes, "The Princess Serenity from the Komachi Clan?" he couldn't believe his eyes. This was his lucky day. He was standing in front of a Princess, and beautiful one at that.

She just laughed, "yes, but there's no need to stand on ceremony" she said as a light blush touched her cheeks as he bowed down to her.

"If there is anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant, please do not hesitate to ask" he said as he walked out of the room quickly before he started acting childish and she realised she had an effect on him.

"You could—" she started, but the doors shut with a small click. Once shut, and once again alone, she turned around facing the book again, and finished her sentence, "You could tell me where I am, and how to get about his huge place" sarcasm dripped from her words as she strode over to the book shelves.

"Well as you can see this is the library, but any fool can guess that" Serenity froze from the unknown presence in the room, "But if you want to wonder around the castle, I wouldn't recommend it, but if you do want a tour, just ask for Bromly, he will show you around" the unfamiliar voice said from behind her.

Serenity quickly turned around and standing right behind, not three feet away, there was a tall man with devilish black hair and midnight blue eyes that were staring right into her own in a questionable manner. He was wearing black suit pants and a black silk collared shirt. _'Mmmm, he's cute. I wonder who he is?' _she thought to her self, "Sorry, I didn't realise you were in the room" she said smiling at him.

"No need for an apology" he said as he took a book form the shelf and started to walk towards the door, _'Who is this goddess? She's so beautiful… but she looks familiar…like… NO Endy… she looks like Mina, that's why your acting this way… remember, you hate that bitch… but then, she does look different…in a way… NO!'_ he said to him self before he started to head for the door. _'I wonder if she's another one of mothers guests? I have never seen her here before', _but her voice broke his thoughts.

"Umm… excuse me, how do I call for this Bromly?" she quickly asked in a small voice before he left he room.

"You just simply call out his name, and depending on what's he's doing, he should be where you are in no time at all" and leaving it like that, he left the room, Leaving Serenity alone, again.

For the rest of the after noon Serenity was shown around the kingdom and the castle. She hadn't seen Uberta or her father at all, or the two men from that morning. She was told by Bromly to make her way to the kitchen when ever she felt hungry, for breakfast, lunch and dinner; the kitchen staff was always there, no matter what time.

After a tiring lonely day she got a bit peckish, so she made her way to the kitchen. After dinner she went outside for a stroll. She was seating in the middle of a gazebo staring at the lake that lay before the gazebo. This had been her ritual before going to bed for that whole week. But this night she had been sitting and staring for what seemed like hours on end, though for the last couple of hours she felt the presence of someone, but it wasn't threatening, so she didn't move, or do anything to see who it was.

"I have never noticed how quiet and peaceful it was out here" a voice said behind her. It was a quiet, muscular voice, and males vice. But she replied.

"Yes. It's a good place to think, and even clear your mind. It's tranquil, which is probably why I like it so much" she laughed a small laugh.

"Mmmm" he agreed, "so what are you thinking about if I may ask?" he said as he sat next to her. From the corner of her eye she could see was wearing the same sort of coat and pants the man earlier today was wearing, but this guy had sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Not at all," she started, "I was just thinking of my father's real motives for being here, and what plans he has made, especially ones concerning myself. But at the same time I am concerned about him, because I haven't seen all week" she said turning her head at him with a smile.

'_Father?__ Plans?'_ he thought to himself, "Sorry, but you wouldn't happen to be Princess Serenity from the Komachi clan? You like so familiar" he asked with a hint of bewilderment in his voice. It had been so long since he last saw her, and now all of a sudden, it shocked him somehow.

Serenity giggled, "Yes, but there is no need to stand on ceremony, and no need to call me princess, please" she replied in a small melody as she spoke.

"I can't do that Princess, but do you not remember me? I am Endymion's Best friend Andrew. We met when you were 13, and I must admit, you have gotten more beautiful since the last time I have saw you… what with the pigtails and acne…" he said with a smirk raising to the corner of his mouth.

Serenity looked at him, _'well he's certainly not being formal, as I requested'_, she thought, but there was something familiar about him, "Oh yes, I remember now, you were that annoying boy who gave him idea as to trick me, and lose me so that you two always won our little fights" she remembered.

"Yes, but we have certainly grown up since then" he said in sincerity, "or at least I know I have… but Endymion… well he's a different person altogether" he murmured.

"Yes, hopefully, but I have not as yet met Endymion since I have gotten here, and hopefully it stays that way, but I also haven't been able to find my father or Uberta…, it's been a very long and lonely week" she said with a slight worry tinge to her voice.

"Well Endymion has been busy working on tactics how to stop this war between us and the humans. Figuring out an attack that will cause damage, or bring peace, but with the way his life has been going, he'll probably go for the kill and not worry about peace. But have you not heard about the trip your father and Queen Uberta went on earlier this week?" he said unbelieved.

"NO…" Serenity held a shocked note in her voice, "I was told nothing. Father told me we were just visiting for him to catch up… nothing more…" she said with anger creeping in to her voice, "Did Endymion know about this trip?"

"Yes… the whole castle was told about it"

"Well why did he not tell me, or any other person for that matter?" she was getting angrier.

"Look, we thought you went on it too, as we hadn't seen you around."

"Well your looking at me now, so I'm here ain't I?" She said as she stood up frustrated.

"Sorry Princess, we should not have assumed."

Serenity sighed, "its okay, I'm just angry that this is how I will be enjoying my winter; bored and lonely!" she said as she started walking off towards the castle.

'_Umm… Endymion…__ Serenity is here… and she knew nothing about the trip her father and your mother went on…' _Andrew telepathically said to Endymion.

'_Thank-you Andrew, I will take this matter into my own hands.__ Do you know where she is now?'_ Endymion asked back with a hint of frustration to his words.

'_She left towards the house'_

'_Thank-you'_ Endymion said while cutting the connection.

Endymion sighed in defeat and finished his paper work for now and headed to find Serenity, as much as he would have loved to stay and work, he need to talk to her, especially after so long since they had last seen each other, and because there was a little matter that needed to be taken care of.

First he went to the kitchen to have a quick feed; he then checked every room in the castle, starting from the top floor downwards. He came down the stairs to the first floor and decided to look in the library just in case, so he opened the doors. It was dark inside, thinking no one was there, he was about to go, but then her saw a slight bit of light coming from the second story in the library. So he decided to have a look. When he climbed up the stairs he was standing behind a single couch that had legs hanging over the left side, and could see shiny silver hair to the right. It had a light surrounding it, but after a slight sniff he smelt the fire, and even heard the wood crackling, figuring it was the fireplace. As he walked closer he could smell another fragrance in the room, it was… something that made him happy… but couldn't figure it out… it was like… vanilla, but he hadn't smelt vanilla since he was a little boy, but kept walking up behind the chair wondering as to who it was.

"If your looking for me, then what do you want, I'm rather enjoying this book and would prefer not to be disturbed" he heard a small feminine voice coming from the person sitting I the chair.

He continued to walk around the chair and was now facing the person, _'It's the same women from earlier this week'_ He though to him self, "You read literature of high understanding? Not many people around here read to that level" he said as he took a seat to the right of her.

In response to Endymion's statement she giggled, "Yes, many people comment on that, but it was my father who got me into reading. When I was a little girl he used to read to me, as the years went by, I found these kinds of books, and for me, reading is relaxing and quiet comforting" she said looking at him with a smile, _'Mmm, isn't he the guy from earlier this week?'_ she thought to her self.

As much as he wanted to stay and talk to her, he still had a job to do – to find Princess Serenity - "Sorry but I have to leave, I'm looking for someone. But just one last question, why haven't I seen you around before? Are you new here to the castle? Maybe one of my mother's guests?" he asked as he stood.

"Well you could say that… I'm actually here visiting… if you will" she said.

"Oh, and your staying in the castle? So you are one of my mothers guests?" he demanded to know.

"Don't worry Sparky, I'm not here by choice. My father came here to visit Uberta and I was unfortunately dragged here" her voice held a sour note.

"You have no power to say my mothers name so informal. I demand to know who you are."

"Excuse me!" she said unbelieved, who was this guy?, "Wait did you just say mother… OMG(oodness)… You're Endymion" She said shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"Yes that is correct" he sounded disbelieved, she was staying in the castle, and she didn't know who he was. "Now who are you and what reason do you have to be here?"

"My father and I come her to visit your mother to 'catch up'" she emphasised with her rabbit ears," according to my father, King William of the Komachi clan" she said looking at him as she stood up from her chair. She was really getting aggravated but this guy.

"Wait no, you have to be kidding, you can't be Serenity, you look nothing like her" Endymion said in disbelief sounding a bit annoyed that this goddess was actually his, well he didn't know, enemy maybe?

"Why do you question who I am? I told you who I was and my reason as to being here" Serenity asked seriously as she gave him an evil glare.

"I am Prince Endymion, and the last time I saw Serenity she looked different, and I know it was awhile ago, but I do not forget a face".

"Endymion…" She said pouting her lips and raising a brow as she looked at him, in a sarcastic tone, "Well it has been 300 years, and a person does change after awhile, but you…, you have not changed at all! You're still arrogant!" she said as she grabbed her book and stomped towards the stairs to get out the room.

"Well I would beg to differ! The only reason I came looking for you was to personally understand as to how you did not hear about the trip my mother and your father went on. I do have better things to do then talk to you!"

At his remark Serenity turned around shotting an evil glare straight at Endymion. "That's not a very nice way to greet your guest. Now what about this information about my father?" she demanded to know.

"Look all I know is that they went on a trip somewhere. They left a note with no destination, probably because they didn't want any interruptions. She left the note with one of my generals, Lita Kino. It also said that my mother left me in charge, so I can treat my guest how ever I want" he said with a smirk on his face trying to suppress his laughter.

Serenity just turned around and started heading down the stairs speaking out loud, "Why father? Oh why did you have to leave me here with this arrogant prick? Why couldn't I have just stayed home?" not realising Endymion was still listening to her.

Just as he was going to say something and Serenity hit the bottom step of the stairs, someone ran into the library panting, yelling something. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing tight fitting pants and top covering every inch of his body in black. Both Serenity and Endymion ran to him, Serenity knelt down checking if he was okay while Endymion just stood above him asking what he had said.

"My Lord… we just… just got word that… that the humans are preparing to attack, and that… some of them are forming an…. An alliance with the Okami's… there's no mention when they're attacking, but they're getting ready… and they said something about… about now being a perfect time… we don't know what they mean…. But… but we still have spies there" he said panting, falling into Serenity's lap.

"Great… just what I need to happen. I don't need this kind of stress, especially right now… it's going to ruin everything I'm working towards…. Grrr… who else is still spying?" he asked the man.

"Lita's still there and so is Chad… they said they would be coming back soon"

"I see… what about Raye? Where was she?"

"Raye? I haven't seen for ages… Chad said something about her and Ami doing something…"

"Okay great… I'll send Andrew to find Ami and Raye… and I'll call a nurse to come in here and fix you up" he said looking down at the ground before his feet thinking.

As the nurse came in Serenity looked at Endymion who was looking at the nurse taking the man away, "So why aren't you sending orders out to fight straight away?" Serenity asked in a serious voice, "How do you expect to win if you let them to continue making plans against us?"

"Because if we fight it will wreck everything I have been working towards. And I still don't know why the fuck their working with the Okami's. They have a fight between them as well… it doesn't make sense… DAMNIT" he said in a fierce voice, getting frustrated as he looked at her.

"Look, if you're seriously trying to make a peace treaty with the humans like what your clan has with my clan, then your going to fail miserably… especially now that they have the Okami's brain washing them. You have no other choice but to fight and retaliate" Serenity said looking at him with different emotions running over her face, "The only reason we were able to successfully create a treaty was because we are of the same species, they are not of our world, and therefore they will never want to have anything to do with us. They are afraid of us. All they seem to know is that we feed of them, and that's enough for them to go to war."

"Look, I'll do it my way okay… and plus there's nothing you can do okay! So just stay out of affairs that aren't yours!" He said in rage.

"I don't care what your saying okay… if the humans are forming an alliance with the Okami's then that news would travel fast, which mean when my people hear, they will come here to make sure I'm alright, and seeming we have a peace treaty they will stay and fight, and that is what I will be doing. I will be assisting you in this fight, you need help especially if your going to be fighting the Okami's too" Serenity said in defence, staring him in the eyes in utter truthfulness.

"Just stay out of my affairs, this fight is between us, not you" He said as he walked out. Serenity could see his energy ora around him burning bright out of pure hatred.

Serenity felt helpless as she couldn't help, as she really didn't have any back up, and she knew no one in the Shikami clan. _'Kou 1 and Kou 2, I need assistance here… bring a team, but don't make it noticeable… Serenity'_ she telepathically sent a message to Yaten and Taiki, two of her finest fighters, hoping they would respond immediately, and so they did,

'_It's good to hear from you… we will come __immediately, but who do you want us to bring?'_ Yaten and Taiki asked,

'_Bring Master Chiyome, __Zenzo, Akemi and Kurenai... that will be all'_ She said,

'_what about Seiya? If it about the Okami's and humans then he will be assisting us too'_ Yaten said,

'_Yes that will b__e okay… just hurry up'_ then Serenity cut their link. She stood for awhile before deciding to feed and then head to bed.

Endymion though, he paced in his office thinking through everything. _'If only there was something I could do to delay time so I can think this over… maybe if we compromise, there has to be something I can give them to stop them… but what reasons do the Okami's have to fight? And especially with the humans?'_ He kept thinking for a while longer until he was getting sleepy. But he did not want to sleep. This was a matter that could not be delayed in any way. So he stayed up all night and thought what he could do.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 27th May 2007 – 10:18pm  
**Edited on**: 8th December 2007 – 2:03pm

What did you all think? Please review and let me know what you thought. Be encouraging… yeah?

Katie… XOXOX


	4. Helpful hands

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And yes, I did get my first idea from the Swan Princess, LOL. Also for the next few chapters, and the last one, I DO NOT OWN the Red Ninja characters either. Well, since that's done, enjoy the story :D

**Chapter 4:** Helpful hands

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity is left along in the Shikami castle and she meets random people. She also learns that both her father and Uberta went on a vacation together and her and Endymion finally talk, which turned into a fight, but during the fight they are interrupted and they find out that the Okami's and humans are teaming up against the vampires, and against Endymions orders, she send for help.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Serenity awoke when she felt the presence of her guards closing in. Even though they were still at the docks she felt them coming, as Serenity's powers of feeling peoples presents was more then any normal vampire. She also had other powers, but they are a secret for now. Once she got out of bed she freshened up and get dressed. She wore a cream suit, and white blouse. She also wore white heels and her hair was done in one long braid that was then wrapped around to form a bun.

Once she was dressed she went to the kitchen and fed. After breakfast she hit the foyer and the doors were being open to 7 people in long black coats and Japanese styled kimonos. When she looked she saw the three Kou brothers, Master Chiyome, Zenzo, Akemi and Kurenai.

"You guys got her safely, please come in" Serenity said cheerfully as she walked closer to them.

"Princess" Bromly bowed to Serenity, "do you know these people? Can they be trusted in a time like this?" Bromly ask as he held the people back from entering the castle doors.

"Yes Bromly, they are from my kingdom. They are here to assist. And protect me."

"Please forgive me Princess" Bromly bowed again as he opened the door wider and let the guests enter.

The three brothers came in first, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya. Yaten had long silver hair, yellow eyes and was the shortest out of the three. Taiki had long brown hair; light purple/blue eyes and was taller then Seiya and Yaten. Seiya had long black hair and dark blue eyes. He was also Serenity's ex-boyfriend. They broke up when Serenity realized that she was not ready to settle down, and that she was making the wrong choice being with him, that it didn't feel right. The three brothers all wore long black leather coats with black pants and shirts, and they all had their blades on their backs.

After the brothers, followed, Zenzo, Akemi, Kurenai and Master Chiyome.

Zenzo was the male in the ninja pack, which were personally selected By King William to protect Serenity at all times, they were also her personal soldiers. He has short black hair that was left messy, which brought out his caramel brown eyes. He wore a blue martial arts out fit, which black soulless leather boots. Akemi had long straight black hair that came to her shoulders, and sea green eyes. She wore a white wrap dress that came mid thigh which had a light pink floral pattern along the bottom hem of the dress. Her look was completed with white socks that came to her knees and toe thongs (those weird ninja shoes?? Dunno what their actually called, sorry). Kurenai had short black hair that was like a bob, but the front was longer than the back. Her eyes are a dark shade of brown and her dress very revealing. She wore a dark blood red robe that came mid thigh and held together in the middle by a big think chocolate brown belt. The sleeves of the dress were very baggy, in which she held her weapons, and also wore white socks that came mid calf and had those weird ninja shoes on too. The last to come in was Mater Chiyome. She had long black hair that was always put up in a messy high ponytail. She was old, but young for her age. She was well versed in the way of the ninja, hence _master_ to her name. She was wearing something similar to what a nun would wear. With the long black dress and head habits (the head drape) and the shoes like Akemi and Kurenai.

As all seven stood inside and lined up, Serenity stood in front of them and spoke, "Okay, first thank-you for coming, and for the rest of the day I would like you all to familiarise yourselves to the kingdom, now Bromly will show you to your assigned rooms for the time you're here" she said pointing to Bromly who immediately took Serenity's place.

"This way please" Bromly said as he ushered the seven people to a hallway to their rooms. But as he did he mentally connected to Endymion to tell him about Serenity's visitors, _'Sir, Serenity has seven guest that have just arrived, I am taking them to their sleeping quarters now.'_

'_WHAT! Why was I not informed about this…!'_ there was a pause and sigh,_ 'Thank-you Bromly, continue, I will talk to Serenity later'_ Endymion said as he cut the connection and tried to find Serenity, _'Serenity, when you have a moment, I would like you to come to my office, there is much I would like to discuss! ASAP!'_ He said as smooth and calm as he could muster up.

'_Umm… okay, I can come now, but what would like to discuss?'_ Serenity sounded confused. Did she do something wrong?

'_Because I have seven unknown people in my mansion, and I need to know who they are and why the fuck you invited them with out my consent, and especially in a fucking time like this…. Now get to my office NOW!'_ Endymion basically yelled in his head to Serenity.

Serenity jumped at his last remark. Not wanting him to get any more angrier she went straight to his office and walked straight in, "Now what?" she said in a more or less impatient tone. She had her hands on her hips and one delicate brow raised. 'Just act cool' she told herself.

'_Just as bad as my mother. Do women not know how to knock? Or even what knocking is?'_ he thought to himself annoyed .He than took a breath and looked at Serenity, "Who are they and why did you invite them here?" he tried to stay calm.

When Serenity waited for him to say something, she couldn't help but read his thoughts. But to get back at him, she thought to herself, _'sexist bastard'._ She smirked a little, then spoke "look, when I invited them here, for assistance, and to protect me, they already knew about the agreement the humans had with the Okami's, so either way they were going to come with or without me asking them too" Serenity said with attitude running through her voice, "And in a time like this, you need all the extra help you can get… the Okami's probably have, and they will probably give the humans new weapons and upgrade their military unit with stuff that is actually capable of killing us, and it's bad enough we are fighting with both species, but what we really need to be aware of, is what the humans or Okami's are promising the other for their help in this war… and my best bet is either the Okami's are going to use us as their food source instead of the humans, and the humans are going to promise them a blood bank or something… and it has everything to do with us!" now in a more then serious voice with nothing more but harsh truthfulness to her words. "But, there could also be another reason. A hidden agenda? Maybe brainwashing?" she shook her head.

Endymion listened carefully to her words. He sighed, _'Why does she have to be right?'_ he thought to himself as he took in the last part.

"I'm right because I'm a women and we have better instincts then males, and plus, some of my power ability is to sense these things" Serenity said out loud.

"Why do you insist on reading my mind? They are my personal thoughts."

"Because you didn't block them, and once again, my powers" she said sarcastically, "Now getting down to business. Until the Okami's or Humans attack, I won't interfere in you're strategies, but when, and if they do, I will be present at all meetings and I will have a say in all plans" she demanded.

"What! No! This is MY kingdom, and you have no power here" Endymion said quickly to her response.

"Well last I heard, our parents were trying to betroth us, and we both know they will not stop until they have succeeded. so I have the same amount of power you have… so just give up... because either way I will be there and I will have my say!" Serenity said in complete, utter seriousness. "And besides, it states in the peace treaty, when one side is getting attacked, the other side is to offer all available assistances" she smirked.

"We will see, princess, now leave, I have much to do… and I do not have time for this" he said angrily.

"Yes I can see you have lots to do, but just so you know, you look like shit, get some sleep" Serenity said with a smile and left before Endymion could get the last say.

When serenity left, Endymion quickly got up and raced to the nearest bathroom and took a look in the mirror and noticed the bags under his eyes, _'damn, why does she always have to be right'_ he said this time blocking everyone to his thoughts, _'yet, for some reason every time I see her I have this weird feeling and I don't know what it is… I just hope it's not what I think it is'_ he said as he splashed water on his face and went to his bedroom in hopes of sleep.

_**0o0o0 …later that day… 0o0o0**_

Endymion had slept for at least 4 and a half hours before he woke up. When he wake up he had taken a shower and dressed in one of his famous black suits and went to his office. He then took a seat at his desk, and as sat he grabbed a file. But as he did he heard a knock at his door, "Come in" he said in a smooth relaxed voice.

When the door opened there was three men who entered the room, "Who are you? And what do you want?" Endymion asked in a string voice as he looked at the three men. They were all wearing the same black outfit, black pants, shirt and long leather coat.

"I am Seiya; these are my brothers Yaten and Taiki" he motioned to each one, "We are here to talk to you about matters concerning Serenity and your kingdom being targeted by the Okami's and Humans" He spoke in a serious and confident manner.

"Oh so you three are Serenity's visitors, but weren't there more? Well anyway… I don't need your help… but thank-you for the support, and have a good trip home" Endymion tried to ignore them.

"With all do respects, but we are here to assist the Princess, that includes protecting her and fighting along side with her, and knowing the princess, she will fight and it is our job to make sure nothing happen to her" Yaten said, "We are her personal guards and soldiers."

"I see… well in that case, carry on with your job then… I have important matters to continue on… and I'm sure we will talk again… goodnight men" Endymion said as he grabbed his file again and faced it in front of him turning in his chair, sending a message to the men to leave, which was cold, yet to the point.

When the three men left they all took separate paths. But Seiya wanted to find Serenity, so he looked everywhere until he found her in the gardens. She was sitting on the edge of a large water fountain that lay in the middle of the courtyard; she was playing with the fish that swam inside.

"What do you want Seiya?" Serenity asked as she could feel his presence, but did not turn around to face him, she was content playing with the fish as they tried to nibble on her finger.

"Well… umm… I just wanted to make sure you were alright… but I also wanted to ask you something…" Seiya said hesitating, slowly walking towards her.

"Okay, you have my attention" she said looking at him with a small smile, "what would you like to know?"

"Well, ever since I have arrived, it has seemed like you always try to avoid me, and I'm getting a feeling that you didn't want me to come. And I was wondering if it was because of our past?" he said stood still three feet away from her.

Serenity looked down, "Yes I didn't really want you to come, but I have to admit that you are one of the best fighters I have. And it only makes sense since all three of you brothers together are a lethal weapon. And yes I have been avoiding you because of our past" now looking at him, her words held truth and her gaze was sincere.

Seiya felt a bit sad by her remark, but knew it was true, "Serenity…" he said taking a seat next to her, "Why? If I may ask, what was the real reason you broke up with me? Did I do something wrong, or was there another man… I really need to know... you went cold towards me, and left with out a word, then one day I faced you and so coldly you broke up with me… it has been eating me up inside ever since" Seiya said looking away from her to the garden that was to the other side of the courtyard. It was hard for him, and in truth, it was harder to talk about their past, and evreytime her tried to talk to her about it, he froze. But today was different. And he really wanted to know.

While listening to his statement Serenity felt regret in what she had done to him, "I'm sorry Seiya," she said putting her right hand to his cheek to make him face her, "I'm so sorry… it wasn't you… you did nothing wrong.. and there was definitely not another man…" she smiled as relief washed over his face, "if anything you were too good for me… but still for some reason I didn't feel whole and I was looking for something more fulfilling and it just felt wrong being with you… You deserved better then me… and I knew the more we were together I would always have that feeling, so to keep myself from hurting you more, I broke it off… I am truly and deeply sorry I caused that much hurt to you…" She said looking straight at him as a tear fell from her cheek. He truly did deserve someone better, even if she was a princess.

Seiya smiled faintly, "Thank-you Serenity… thank-you for being honest… and I hope you find what you are looking for…" Seiya said as he wiped away the tear on her cheek with his knuckles.

"No, thank-you, for understanding and not being mad at me… I know I would never speak to myself" She said smiling back.

"Well I have to go, my brothers are looking for me, but take care alright, and just so you know, I'm not angry or mad at you… I'm just thankful it wasn't me that made you leave" he said getting up, smiling and laughing back at her, reassuring her, and himself.

When he was out of Serenity's sight she sighed and looked back at the fish. They were not as appealing to her as before, so she got up and retreated to her bedroom. She drew herself a warm bath and relaxed herself, freshening up so no body knew she was actually crying.

Though meanwhile back in Endymion's office, he had just witnessed the scene between Seiya and Serenity from his window. _'Why is it that I feel… jealousy… towards this Seiya? Goodness knows I don't have feelings towards her, so why do I feel jealous to the fact she was so close to him just than? Oh dear lord, tell me it's not what I think it is...tell me I'm not falling for this women!'_ Endymion horridly thought to himself as he seen Seiya leave her. After seeing this he went straight back to his desk and grabbed lots of paper work to take his mind off Serenity, and everything else.

_**+-+-+- …Just before Dawn **-__//-__** about 2 hours before… -+-+-+**_

In exception to his nap, and bathroom break, Endymion had been at his desk all day and needed to get out of his office and actually do something. So he went downstairs where Bromly greeted him, "Good evening sir" he bowed, "this is an unexpected surprise to see you down here. Is there any thing I can get you sir?"

"Yes, get me… two glasses of blood… immediately… and just between you and me, where is Serenity?" Endymion asked in a low voice so only he and Bromly heard.

"She is out in the gazebo watching the pond again… and I will get those drink right away, I'll meet you at the door" Bromly said running away.

'Again?' he thought to himself as he stood there for a moment to think of what he would say, but decided to go with the flow, as he always got good result when thinking on the spot in the middle of the situation at hand. As he made his way to the door Bromly came in with a tray that had two glasses of red liquid on it.

"Thank-you Bromly" Endymion said as he took the glasses and walked out the door to the courtyard then down past the pool and the gardens, right down the bottom of his backyard and to the left of the forestry which was situated on the right.

As he walked closer he could see a figure, Serenity he guessed, sitting on the bench that was in the middle of the gazebo. She looked as though she was sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. When he approached he stopped and stood at the arched entry and then walked in. While he walked around her he noticed how she was focus on the pond, watching every rip the wind made on the water. She was so amerced in every detail of the pond, and he could see how much she concentrated on it. She could feel his presence, but was too focused on the pond. For a weird reason it gave her a sense of closure and helped her clear her mind.

"Here" he motioned one of the two glasses to her, "I thought you might be hungry" Endymion said still standing.

Serenity now broke her concentration, looked up at the glass and took it "Thank-you". She took it because one, she was hungry, as she had not ate at all that day except the small portion she called breakfast. And two, she didn't want him standing there holding it and cracking because she didn't take it.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked as he took a seat next to her, sipping frm his glass.

Serenity took a mouthful and spoke, "Everything… anything… it's good to think once and while… and I find that this pond has a comforting aura around it, which makes it easy to relax… it helps clear my mind" she smiled staring at the pond, taking sips of her drink now and than.

"Honestly, I have never been out here that much to notice it" he looked at her, "but to be more honest, I thought you would be with that Seiya person… or at least thinking of him…" he said looking away from her as a slight redness came to his face, but also brought a laugh out of Serenity.

"Arrh yes… I felt someone watching us, but I wouldn't have thought it was you… but no, there is nothing between us… I mean there used to be… but that was ages ago…" Serenity said with a hint of sadness as she went quiet because her eyes were watering over.

"Sorry to bring up the subject… but may I ask what happened? If you don't mind" Endymion sounded concerned, yet curious.

"Nar it's alright" she laughed small. "We were dating for a long time, but... it just didn't seem right and it wasn't fulfilling to me, I was looking for someone who would make me feel whole, and he wasn't it… I mean yeah, sure I liked him… but he wasn't my soul mate… and today he just wanted to know why I broke it up with him… and I'm kind of glad I told him, and more thankful that he's not angry at me" she said smiling, taking a quick glance at Endymion. "I mean, you probably don't know what I mean, as you probably haven't been in a situation like that, but yeah, that's our story."

Endymion diverted his eyes from Serenity and took to the pond scenery, remembering his past with Mina, "Well you would be surprised. I was in a relationship myself where it didn't work out… but it was both our faults" he said calmly staring into the pond.

"Why? What happened?" Serenity asked taking interest into his story.

"Well she cheated on me and I cheated on her" he looked at Serenity, who had a questioning brow raised. "You see I had this crush on a girl named Ami, smart and beautiful, but she insisted on hooking me up with her best friends Mina. Mina and I didn't have any connection, so that's why we seen other people… I of coarse seen Ami, I was much like you, there was still a part of me that was not whole and, of coarse found out she wasn't my mate when she claimed she found her soul mate with a guy named Greg. I think now, and I think that mainly they were the reasons why I turned my back to socialising and become cold in many ways" he said taking deep interest in the pond now.

"WOW, that seemed like a lot of heart ache… sorry to hear it" Serenity said looking at him with empathy.

"Meh, it's okay, you told me your story, so I guessed I should do the same. It's not like it bothers me anymore" He said looking back at her. He also noticed the fact she had goose bumps over her body, "Here, take this" he said as he took of his coat and handed it to her, "I'm not cold, the cold doesn't affect me anymore."

"Thank-you" she said taking the jacket, "but if I can ask, why does it not affect you?" she said putting it on, "Much better."

"Well when you've been through what I have been through, well, you get this thick skin around you and nothing bothers you anymore… And it's an especially useful skill to have as a soldier. But due to this skill, some people call me very cold and harsh names, which to be honest again, do have some truth to them."

Now giggling, Serenity spoke, "When we were little I remember calling you all those names… only because you and Andrew always kept leaving me out of everything you two were doing" she said as she reminisced about their past.

"What did you use to do while you were alone? when we finally outsmarted you, or you gave up?" Endymion asked curiously.

"Well I tell you one thing. This pond is still the same and still has its comforting aura" She said smiling at him, "Among other things as well."

"So you would sit here, and after all this time, you still come her to think… wow. It's funny, when you think about it. Although you have changed somewhat physically, and mentally, but nothing major, I have changed altogether. I mean maybe not physically, but since Mina, Ami, being a soldier and taking care of the kingdom, I have had to think about a lot and I have gone through a lot, which have all changed my perspective on something's. And all have had a different affect on my life, changing me" Endymion said as he looked deep in her eyes. He was actually opening up to her. It was weird, even though they were fighting earlier in the week. For some reason, he felt safe and different when ever she was around.

Serenity smiled lightly as she looked back at him, and they sat like that, staring at each other for at least half a minute, just staring into each others souls. But the atmosphere was broken when Andrew, Endymion's best friend came running towards them. He stopped at the arch of the gazebo, and Serenity and Endymion turned to see what he wanted, he stood there puffed and out of breath. "The Humans and Okami's have just attacked the small village just out side the boarders, what are we going to do?" Andrew said quickly.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 28th May 2007 – 8:37pm  
**Edited on**: 10th December 2007 – 6:24pm

Oh wow, that was an interesting chapter; I have now introduced more characters and told you about their past love lives… hehe… can't wait till next chapter… Next chapter will be the start of my main plot line…dum dum dum… but not telling too much more.

Le-i-gh… over and out… XD


	5. Plans are made

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 5:** Plans are made

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- We meet Serenity's 7 personal guards and soldiers.  
We lean about Serenity's past with Seiya, and Endymions past with Mina. And low and behold, Serenity and Endymion are finally having a reasonable, non-yelling civil conversation. But it is cut short when Andrew comes running out saying a town was attacked.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"What are we going to do?" Andrew stressed, "They need our help! We have to defend the kingdom" Andrew begun to say louder as he panicked.

"I know" Endymion tried to settle him down, "but just calm down, please…" Endymion stood up, "By the time our soldiers even got there it will be too late… But make sure you get everyone ready to fight by tonight for any other sudden attacks."

"Look, that village that was attacked was outside the boarder, so why don't you keep your best soldiers here to protect us, and send the others to villages out towards the boarder to buy more time, and to keep the humans and Okami's away from the kingdom, to slow them down, and so they don't get to the kingdom at all? And don't get the soldiers ready to fight by tonight, get the ready NOW! The Humans and Okami's are day walkers okay, they know our weakness, and they will use it to their advantage, so just make sure every ones on their toes and ready for anything! Especially how it's only an hour away from dawn" Serenity said quickly standing up with a face of seriousness.

When she stood up Andrew noticed the jacket she wore, _'did I come at a bad time Endymion?'_ Andrew said to Endymion cutting off all other connections so only Endymion and him could here.

Endymion looked at Andrew and noticed he was looking at the coat Serenity wore, _'no, she was cold… I offered it to her'_ he exclaim calmly.

"Well why are you standing here, go ready the men, get everyone ready for the invasion and send troops now to the villages that are close to the boarder" Serenity said to Andrew to make him hurry.

Andrew looked at Endymion for his consent, and received a nod, "Yes ma'am, I'll send people now" He said running away leaving the other two to continue what he interrupted.

Serenity and Endymion stood in silence, neither wanted to talk first. Serenity was afraid that he would bite her head off for telling his general what to do, and Endymion didn't want to thank her for her decision on the matter, as that was not his style.

"Sorry but I have to go" Endymion spoke quickly, "I have some stuff to take care of as you can see" Endymion said as he looked away from her and walk away. Serenity was afraid that she did the wrong thing, but she did tell him that he was stuck with her and she would have a say if the Humans and Okami's attacked. And she was a woman of her word, and she would stay true to her word no matter what.

_**+-+-+- …Surprise appearances **__–//-__** Prince Diamond… -+-+-+**_

_(Yes he's in my story...)_

"Diamond" a red haired man bombarded through the doors said, "the soldiers have arrived back from the village just out side the vampire boarders. Unfortunately there was someone who got away and may have told someone about our attack. So we have to be careful that the Shikami clan doesn't know about our plans" Rubeus, the red haired man said to his prince.

Diamond was the leader of his Okami clan. He had dead straight, short, nearly shoulder length silver hair. He was very pale and had dark blue sapphire eyes. He always wore a light grey pinstripe suit with a black button up underneath.

Rubeus had short red hair and freaky constant red eyes. He always wore tight black leather pants and a dark red, maroon shirt.

"Perfect" Diamond smirked as he laid back into his chair. "Now that the Vampire know I'm coming, it will be more fun" he intertwined his fingers to together and rested his elbows on his desk, "you can go now Rubeus."

Once Rubeus walked out of the room, Safiir spoke, "Brother, what plans do you have?"

Safiir had short dark, navy blue hair and blue eyes. He was younger then Diamond, but was wiser and smarted then him. Safiir always wore a dark blue grey pinstripe suit with a light blue button up underneath.

"Oh, dear brother you have no idea. It's the perfect time, and King William will get his payback. Because what I have planned will break, and kill him" Diamond said with an evil smirk twisting on the side of his mouth.

"What do you have planned, tell me" a shocked Safiir demanded to know.

"Tell or not…" Diamond waited up in his hands, "well I tell you one thing, all my plans have everything to do with his precious little daughter Serenity" Diamond said as he begun to laugh, 'MUAHAHAHAHA' (that's an evil laugh, just so you know), "And once I have her, everything will be perfect. And Willie will get his just deserves for banishing me" he said bitterly.

"Brother, you know you can tell me. So tell me what you really have planned" Safiir tried to hold back the sickness he had for his brother, "I know there is more to this. Maybe a hidden agenda."

"Arrh Safiir, so like you, but then, suppose it would be too late to do anything anyway…" Diamond suppressed a laugh as he seen his brothers face twist in disgust.

"Just tell me what you're going to do with Serenity, please" Safiir begged.

Laughing, Diamond spoke, "When I get her, I don't care how, but I will, I am going to brain wash her against her kind, and then I'm gunna have my way with her, making her my Queen as I become King."

Safiir was shocked by his brothers statement, "What ever you have planned brother, it's horrible and wont work" he said astonished as he left his brothers office with haste. When he was outside and far away from his brother he thought of possible ways to prevent this problem with his brother happening, but he had to admit, his brother was right about one thing, there was nothing he could do; it was too late to tell anyone of his plans to prevent them from happening.

**_0o0o0 …Back to the Vampires… 0o0o0_**

It had been 6 hours since dawn, and since Serenity may have ruined Endymion ego. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and she was in her room, in her bath thinking of what she should do. Her final decision was to say sorry to Endymion. So she got out of the bathtub and changed into a golden silk boob tube dress that came to the floor and wore a pair of white pointed heels and a thick white belt. After she put her hair in a messy bun she left her room and walked down the corridor till she hit another corridor and heading straight until she came to a big red wood door that held Endymions office inside. She stood in front of the door trying to listening if he was alone, but she heard at least 5 other people in there so she decided to come back later when he was alone. But as she begun to turn she heard Endymion in her head sending her a message, _'You can come in'_ he sounded calm.

'_Yes I know, but I was actually hoping to speak to you privately, and I also didn't want to intrude on your meeting'_ she said as she begun to walk back down the corridor.

'_Just stop, I'll be out in 5 seconds'_ he mentioned quickly as he disconnected and went back to his meeting, "Sorry, but I have a matter to take care of before we can go any further, Lita, Andrew, keep on preparing the men. Bromly, make sure all the maids in the house are prepared, and Rei, please continue on the reading, we need more information on their attacks, now I will be back soon, if you excuse me" Endymion said quickly as he left the room hastily and closed the door behind him.

Serenity was standing at least 6 feet away from the door when Endymion came out, "Please, let's go some where private, people can hear us out here" he said as he grabbed her arm and guided her down corridor after corridor, furthering themselves from the main corridors. He stopped in front of double doors and opened them up. As they walked inside Serenity noticed it was a bit dusty, probably because of the neglect and since it was so far away no one probably visited this place, but she also noticed the old style theme in the room, it was green with gold trimmings and dark furniture. There was a fireplace on the back wall with a desk to the left and bookshelves to the right. In the middle was two double chairs either side of each other.

"What is this room, it's beautiful?" Serenity asked as she walked into the room stopping in the middle, stating at everything.

"It was my mothers study before my father died. We hardly come this far into the mansion anymore, so you could say it's abandoned here, ghost town, nut some of us still do."

"Why?" she said looking at him trying not to bring up a sore subject.

"Because this was my fathers part of the castle, since he died everything begun to die, and some places here are forgot, like it's a sad memory and people just don't want to revisit that memory. We don't even use half the room anymore. And yet no one wants to do anything about them. Just let them stay here unused and collect dust."

"Sorry to hear…" Serenity said in a low voice.

"It's okay; it's over and done with. But back to subject, what did you want to talk to me about?" he sounded curious.

"Well umm… I just wanted to say sorry about this morning. I should not have stepped out of line. This is your Kingdom basically and I'm just a visitor her" she said slowly, "Though I do believe I made the right decision" she said quickly after, looking down at the ground then back at Endymion who had now begun to laugh, "What? What did I say?"

"You wanted to tell me that" he said shaking his head, "look I wanted to tell you thank-you, but I didn't want to just in case it went straight to your head. But more importantly, if you had not have said that, then I don't know what I would have done or said. I probably would have led the Okami's and humans here."

"I don't believe that" she said smiling _'maybe he is a nice guy. I mean he does sound as though he has good quality's'_ she thought.

"Then what do you believe?" as he thought, '_this is my chance to see what she really thinks of my.'_

"Well if you weren't suited to become King or rule over this place, than your mother would not have left with my father to leave you in charge here. I believe that your mother trusts your decisions and so will your people" She said, but then thought to herself blocking everyone from her thoughts, _'what is this feeling? Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he is a good guy. Maybe this 'hate' feeling towards him is just from our childhood. But this can't be. He's into smart, beautiful, and nerdish women. So why should I bother if I'm not that…'_ she looking away at the fireplace, than rubbing her arms as she was cold. _'This abandoned place is giving me the creeps'_ she thought as she felt the shiver's down her spine.

"Are you cold? I'll start the fireplace, it is cold down here. But it beats me as to why you're wearing a silk dress. Everyone knows they don't supply any warmth because it's paper thin material" he said as he lit the fire thinking, _'wow, she believes so much in my… maybe I was wrong about her! But what is this feeling I have towards her though… it's as though it has always been there, but it has changed… I feel different towards her'_ he thought trying to shake of the feelings.

"I know, but I wanted to wear a bright dress in this depressing time, and plus, I didn't know I was going to be taken into a cold dark room miles away from civilisation!" she said as she stood in front of the fire to get the warmth, which also brightened up the room.

"Is that what you were thinking about? About what was going to happen when the war breaks lose?" he said as he stepped away from the newly lit fire.

"Oh no, I was thinking… just about other stuff that was going on… nothing important" she said smiling mainly at herself.

"Uh-huh" he raised a brow. "Please, if it was nothing, then why did you block your thoughts?"

"Because they were personal thoughts, and you should not have been on my connection" she said turning towards him giving him an evil glare.

"Sorry, curiosity got the best of me. But it must because I'm a male aye" he said trying to get a bite out of her, lightening up the mood with a joke.

"Look, I said what I had to say. So there is no need for you to stay any longer, so you can go back to your stupid meeting back upstairs" she exclaimed as she took a seat on the couch and looked at the fire trying to ignore him.

"Stupid meeting" he said unbelieved, "Well I would have preferred to stay there then talk to you, but you made it seem as though it was important."

"Well why didn't you. And it was you who decided to excuse yourself; I was prepared to come back later. And it was you who bought us here to this deserted place" she yelled as she stood up in front of him with her arms flying around.

"Only because I wanted to say thank-you, and I didn't want people to know I said sorry okay. And I also… I wanted to tell you…" but stopped talking as he looked at her, her. Why was he getting mad at her? Why does she make him so angry, but calm at the same time?

"Tell me what?" she lowered her voice, looking at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Nothing… it's too late now. Just leave it alone" he shook his head turning away from her.

Serenity pursed her lips in thought, and spoke out loud, "You noticed something that was never there, but it had always been there? And it took you so long to realise?" in a soft, curious voice.

He stopped and turned towards her and opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words. The room filled with confusion.

"I understand" she lowed her head, looking at the ground, "I noticed it and I feel the same" she said in a soft silky, embarrassed voice.

He took a step forwards, but stopped. He was just two steps away from her. They stayed like that for a matter of seconds before serenity stood up and Endymion took those two steps, and both leaned in for a kiss. As they kissed Endymion pushed her to the bookshelf and random books fell. Now that she was against something stable, he deepened the kiss, letting is tongue caressing hers. Whilst kiss he moving one hand on the bookshelf for stabilization, while they other found home at Serenity's side in her thigh, pulling her dress up, but it seemed as though the material never stopped. While he was trying to pull up her dress, Serenity buried one of her hands in his hair while the other was holding on to his shoulder, feeling his muscles beneath the material, but also trying to stay stable and keep the same height, as he was a head taller.

They quickly pulled away from lack of oxygen, and just stared at each other taking large gulps of breath. Both of their chests were moving up and down, trying to grab as much oxygen as they could.

"It… it almost feels… full…fulfilling" Serenity said puffing as she grasped for air, referring back to their last talk when they both said they were looking for something more fulfilling.

Then with out any more words Endymion smiled, and continued. He had finished pulling the material up when Serenity wrapped her legs around is waist and moved the hand that was buried in his hair to grab the edge of the shelf for support as Endymion begun to kiss her neck and feel her womanhood through her panties. With Serenity's other hand she begun to unbutton his shirt, one by one, as she only had one hand free, while they other gave her more stability. But just as she finished unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his incredible gold like, well-built body/chest, there was footsteps heading towards the door, then soon there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Endymion quickly said as he looked to the door, then back at Serenity. They both looked shocked, so they got off each other and straightened them selves up just in-case someone entered.

"Sir, a soldier who was sent to one of the villages came back covered in blood, nearly dead. The Okami's attacked, and they are getting closer to the kingdom. You are needed in the council chambers to discuss the matter. And some of the council members are here, while the others are still on their way." A strong male voice replied.

"Okay, I will be there shortly" Endymion said as he placed a hand on his forehead and lowered his head in deep thought.

"Look, it will be fine. I'm sure we will think of a plan to stop them before they get any further" Serenity said as she placed a hand of his shoulder, then continued to redo her hair so nobody would think the worst if they saw her hair messed up, even though it was in a _messy_ bun.

"There's got to be reason why they are doing this, especially so suddenly. It has been so quiet for the past few hundred years… so why are they attacking out of the blue? What happened? Gees… DANMIT" Endymion said getting angrier, with a look of despair.

"I know, but you are needed and I'm sure they don't want to be kept, you know council members… so impatient" she laughed. "So come on, let's go. And plus there was can all think as a group of what is happening. As my father says, many hands make work light, or something along those lines. Now how do I look? Do I look presentable?" Serenity said as she grabbed the door handle, but then to her attire and hair.

"Yes, you look fine, why?" Endymion asked raising a brow, as Serenity smoothed over his hair so it wasn't as ruffled.

"Because if we come out ruffled, then people will think the worst, and I do have some respect for myself."

"Okay, but also… thanks for everything so far… you know…" he said as he grabbed the door handle, but before opening it he gave her a small kiss, than opened the door and ushered her out first, then himself, then closing the door as they left.

**_0o0o0 …In the council chamber… 0o0o0_**

"So is that the plan of action every one has decided upon?" Trista asked the council. She was one of the 7 council members, but one of the 3 that actually came tonight. She had long dark green almost black hair and freakish red eyes. She was very tall, and very old, but looked not a day over 25. She wore a pale purple/violet skirt suit with a white blouse, pantyhose and white heels.

The other two council members that were present were Hector, and Calton. Hector was a muscle builder, so he was a big solid man. He was very toned with muscles and veins popping out left right and centre, with tanned skin due to his European background. He had short brown hair with a goatee and hazel brown eyes. Calton on the other hand was a pure Irishman. Red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a funny accent. Both men were from a high social class, and wore boring black suits.

Council member and the courts all had one thing in common, they all wore fomal attire. Men with suits, and the women usually wore black formal dresses, or a suit that was reserved for the occasion. Though Serenity had her own style and wore what ever she wanted, but always modest.

"Well then, if it's settled let's make the final touches to go along with our action plan" Calton said as he stood up. "Dim the lights and turn on the projector" he motioned towards the white wall where the projector picture would be showed. Not to long there was a map of the kingdom and outside villages were shown on the wall.

"Okay, so we're here. We keep our best men here to protect us. Then we send seconds to the closest out side villages" Andrew said as he restated the action plan in more detail using the map, pointing out all the locations he was talking about. "Then we will send thirds and fourths to the other villages. Currently the humans and Okami's are coming towards our fourths. This will be the perfect opportunity to attack."

As Andrew took a breather, Lita butted in and took over telling the plans, "We will not attack straight away. We will let them think they are going to able to take over the village, and just when they thought they have us, 'boom', we come out and attack. Once we attack we circle them in the middle of the village so we can get as much of them as well can so we can question them" she smirked evilly.

"When Diamond, Okami Prince finds out there was no one who returned he will send troops to see what happens. When he does that he will lead us to his lair" Andrew said nudging Lita out of the way.

"This is abiding that Diamond or his generals aren't at the village when they attack. Because if they are, then something big must be going on, and then we would have to proceed cautiously. And if the place was of little significance, we would see the Okami's roaming free with out instructions, destroying anything as they please. So just in case Diamond and his generals are there, I'm personally going as well" Serenity said as she got up at the table and explained herself, "Diamond used to be my fathers advisor, I know Diamonds style, so if I see something out of the ordinary, then we will know something's going down."

"Yes she is right, we do need to make sure that we are just dealing with stray Okami's if this plan is going to work" some random, yet important person said, "But you would also be an asset that Diamond would be betting on, if he were there too, milady."

"There is no way Serenity is going then. If he is there then who knows what might happen. And plus, she is our guest here, and currently my responsibility, and if anything happens to the only heir of the Komachi clan, then I will be in deed responsible, so there is no way you are going to be put in such a highly dangerous situation" Endymion raised his point to the council, though it was mainly that he didn't want her to get hurt, and there was some meaning to his words.

"Look, if they get past the fourths and thirds, then by the time they get to the seconds, I want in on the bust. I'm not waiting till the last minute to do something. I don't care what you say Endymion. We are doing this together" Serenity said as she looked at him then to the council members that were there, "We have to work together if we want to achieve something."

After Serenity spoke, the word 'together' raised Hector's curiosity, so he connected to Endymion, _'So is your mothers plan, and King Williams plan finally working and going to plan?'_ he said to him one on one, cutting all other connections.

'_What plan?'_ Endymion sounded worried, maybe he missed something?

'_Their plan to unite both kingdoms together, by bringing you two children together, so that the peace will last longer then a peace of paper. As in are you two engaged yet?'_

"_WHAT. No we're not engaged. My mother just has to respect that I do not like the idea of having an arranged marriage as this. I'm sure she'll get over it. Now is there anything else you may want to ask?'_

'_Oh, so no engagement. Well then, I'm sure William won't mind if I asked for her hand, or even for my son?'_ hector said as he cut the connection off straight away so Endymion couldn't say anything else. But once it was disconnected, Endymion through him a dirty look.

"Well my fellow court members, if that is all that needs to be said, then we should get as much rest as we can so we can carry out our plans with out fuss" Trista said as she bowed and started to leave.

After she left people said their goodnights and left one after the other until it was just Serenity and Endymion. Serenity was at the door while Endymion was still at the table gathering up the folders that were left there.

As Serenity turned to say goodnight she decided to help Endymion as the whole table they were at was a mess and everything was disorganized. When she got to the table she grabbed a folder and started organizing everything.

"What are you doing? You don't have to help, sleep" Endymion said as he stopped to see what she was doing.

"I know, but I want to help. Besides, it'll take you too long to do it alone. And plus, I think you do need the help, look at this table, every things… everywhere" she laughing, "And plus, the sooner this is done, the sooner you can get to bed too, cause honestly, you look like crap. When was the last time you slept anyways?" she asked as the bags around his eyes grew more and more each day.

"I don't need sleep. I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern" he said as he continued to grab the folders and organise everything back into them.

When all the folders were gathered, organised and packed away, they sat at the table talking about them selves and what happened during the 300 years when they never saw each other. But while she was talking about something, Serenity fell asleep. So Endymion picked her up and took her to her bedroom. As he laid her down on her bed and pulled up the covers. He was so engulfed in her beauty he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful and yet, sad in some way… he couldn't figure it out.

After staring for what seemed forever he took a seat next to her and thought more about this war and what she wanted to get herself into. He felt at ease and felt at peace while he was staring at Serenity. But while in mid thought, he too fell asleep, after what seemed like forever since he had slept last, maybe it was because for once, he felt comfortable, and relaxed enough to sleep.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 3rd June 2007 – 6:48pm  
**Edited on**: 13th December 2007 – 3:13pm

Please review and give me the courage to continue writing this???? Please????

Well g2g, got my other story to write now, lol…. Stay tuned :)

Katie is outty… XD


	6. The Fight Begins

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 6:** The fight begins

**A/N** Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to do this chappy, I just had to think of what I wanted to say, and how I wanted to start it and what I wanted to put in there. Well I'm still not entirely happy with it, but still, it has to be said! Hope ya all enjoy :)

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity thinks she has hurt Endymions Ego, and tries to apologise, but he says thank-you… and they end up making-out… but they are interrupted when the council members have come to discuss the problem with the Okami's. Deciding on sending different ranks of soldiers to different places.  
There is also a scene with Diamond where he states his plan to his brother that concerns Serenity and her father.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

The next night, just after sunset, Serenity started to wake up and automatically sensed a presence really close to her, really really close, causing her to wake immediately almost tense. But as she opened her eyes she noticed Endymion sleeping in the chair that was next to her bed. Knowing it was only him, a wave washed over her causing her to relax a bit. She was till wearing her silk dress and… OMG(oodness), Endymion was sleeping, finally. So she got out of bed as quiet as possible and gathered some fresh cloths and went to her bathroom. There she freshened up and changed into a black corset and black dress pants. She put her hair in a side braid on her left shoulder and completed her look by adding a pair of black pointed heels.

During this whole time she had sensed Endymion waking up and leaving her bed chambers. Probably for the best. But after she had gotten ready she left for the kitchen dining hall. It was there where the other council members where. They were all chatting away, gossiping and relaxing. It had been 10 minutes before Endymion had decided to come down and join them all for breakfast.

They had just started to chat away again before the doors where opened with a loud bang and 4 men in black pants, black shirts, long black leather coat that were joined by horizontal braces across their chests, and completed with black leather high cut boots. They barged in saying something bout a village being attacked and a men here to tell them an urgent message from Diamond himself.

Upon hearing that, all the council members, including Endymion and Serenity went to the council chambers and waited for the man to come and tell them of the information, or 'message' that was so urgent.

He started by blabbering on about that is was the humans that attacked them during the day, not the Okami's. They were taking full advantage of their weakness, which was the sunlight. They basically burnt down and demolishing anything that provided the vampires any shelter to the sun. Therefore causing every vamp to burn under then sun, the worst and most unpleasant way to die. Slow and painful.

Everyone was shocked by this, and even more shocked that they let one survive, and that Diamond himself was there. Then at that moment, the man telling them of the things that went on, went blank, stood up tall and stiff, then spoke in a monotone.

'_Prince Diamond is on his way and will not stop until he has what he wants, and there is nothing you can do. By all means make this a fun war and put up a fight, but it will be futile. He also said to take this as a friendly hello, and that he wants you to know that he does not want this invasion to be secret, but in fact he wants every vampire to know. And also, Endymion and Serenity, he has Queen Uberta and King William, so if you want them to survive, you will not stand in his way for what he wants! And more importantly, you will hand over what ever he wants with out questions and second thoughts!' _

And after the man delivered the message he unstiffened and put one of his hands to his stomach then the other over his heart. He was yelling out in pain, and in a blink of an eye, he was on the floor with blood coming out of his ears, eyes, and mouth. He was dead, just like that.

"What! What happened to him… who did this?" most of the council members asked in unity.

"No one did this… it was Diamond… that bastard…" Serenity said as she turned her sights away from the dead body that lay in front of her.

"What do you mean? How do you know it was Diamond?" Calton asked as he stood up from the table. He had an intense look upon his face, eager to know of what she knew.

"Because Calton, and fellow council members… this is his trade mark. And do not forget that this man used to be an ally towards my father, before he tried to use the forbidden arts to take over" she said as she turned around to the people, who still had bewildered looks. "No Okami, no one, can have power of such unless you have access to the forbidden arts. And unfortunately, he got hold of the forbidden arts before my father banished him. I know this, because once you have the power inside of you, just even for 1 second, it's in you for ever… I know because my father told me, and…" she said taking in a deep breath, while playing with a ring that stayed on her finger at all times, raising it to the councillors, "I too have the powers of the forbidden arts" she said releasing a breath and pulling her hand down. "I know what he is capable of, what the arts are capable off" she sighed.

Everyone was quiet… breathless…, astonished…, and some even had a look of fear in their eyes.

That's when Endymion turned to her, "So, are you stronger then him, or do you have the same power? What? Should we be afraid? Talk to us! We need more information here" he said in a mix of emotions ranging from relief to anger.

"Neither of us would know if we're stronger. Every time you create the power it gives different powers, depending on what material you sed, how you went about making it, and how you said the spell and chant. I used expensive real diamonds, rubies, emeralds and gold to create mine, so I will have natural powers, as gems are minerals, with are natural. But no one knew what he used; no one even knows what his sentimental object is, which is his main power source. So I do not know his full powers. As we can see here now" she said pointing to the guy on the ground, "he can control ones mind, kill them internally and all done with out touching the person. So I think we should be a little afraid" she said letting out another deep breath.

"Then… we have to make a better plan… a plan that will not get us all killed" Hector said taking a seat at the table again, and like sheep, so did all the other members who had stood before. Mainly because with more explanation about his powers they were more relieved to know something, but also because there was nothing really they could do. Not much, but I bit, there had to be something.

To try and get people to forget about the whole 'forbidden arts' magic, Endymion spoke up "Did you all forget, or weren't any of you paying attention! Geez, that Diamond bastard has our parents!" he looked at everybody. "How the hell did he get them, and with out us even knowing, and for how long, and for what reason… other then bribery" he said as if he knew they were going to say that.

Serenity took her seat and spoke, "My best guess is that when he went to take my father, your mother was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I do not believe he will hurt her, but my father, only god knows what he is doing to him right now… and my newest best bet is that it has something to do with the 'trip' they took" she said as she dropped her head on the table as she was trying not to cry. Her father was in uncertain danger, and she was sitting her doing nothing, with nothing really to do.

"Well there is nothing we can do now, so we will talk tomorrow night, while we try and work this out, please try to relax and wind down a bit" Endymion said as he took his seat next to Serenity at the table, "Are you okay?" he said in a gentle soothing voice.

She raised her head and had tears streaming down her face, "I want my father back, and no matter how hard I cry, there is no way for me to tell what Diamond is doing to him right now… I don't want to know" she sobbed before burring her head in her hands to hide her tears.

"It's okay, we'll get them back… and bring this war to a halt. And that is a promise" He said as he stood, "Go freshen up and try not to worry too much, for tomorrow night we shall make a new and better plan…" he said as he helped her up and walked her to her bedroom. Once she was inside and he knew she would be okay, he left for his study, where he tried to do most of the footwork and plan this out himself.

_**0o0o0 …Tomorrow Night…0o0o0**_

Just like yesterday, just after the sunset, there was another disturbed breakfast and another rushed meeting in the chamber.

"Why is this happening so fast?" A council member spoke as another peasant man walked in. He was much like the man yesterday, shabby looking, covered in blood and dirt, and cloths were tattered.

This mans story was much like yesterdays man story, but this time it was the Okami's that attacked, and the village was not only desecrated, but the women were raped, men were tired up in the forest, tortured, then left to burn instead of just dragged out of their safe zones and murdered.

And this man also had a message from the prince himself, and also died straight after. The message was:

'_Prince Diamond will be attacking the village __'De Lon Crea', in 3 days time. And unlike the other attacks he will be hitting at night, letting you attempt to have a chance to prove yourself a good enough enemy, and protect your 'precious' kingdom. He also requests that you send some good fighters, as the last attacks were very disappointing. And that both, Serenity and Endymion make an appearance; for he would not like you to miss his slaughtering act.'_

Upon hearing this everyone in the council chambers scattered around to find their spots and work on the discussion to formulate their new plan of action. It was a very long and tiring night, which also led into the late morning of the next day.

Their plan involved having half of their best fighters, so that there is still some sort of protection in the kingdom, plus all the second fighters leaving just a few at other villages, just in case it was a set up, but more then likely not, as Diamond was not the type, and he wanted the vampires to be ready… something must have been happening! Something very big.

Also during this plan Serenity somehow placed herself there, and for her protection Endymion would be present too. This was going to be a fight that would be remembered by any means, and for many years.

_**0o0o0 …At the Okami base… 0o0o0**_

"Dear brother tell me why you want the vampires to know where and when you're going to be attacking the next village. And why do you want Endymion and Serenity there?" Safiir asked his brother.

"Arrh, little brother. That is for me to know and you to find out" Diamond said laughing.

"Is it to do with the kidnapping of Serenity? Is that what you are trying to plan… because with Endymion there, she's going to be protected very wel.l"

Laughing Diamond replied, "If I'm correct, which I am, she will be mine before the whole village is even burnt down!"

"What do you mean?" an astonished Safiir asked looking at his brother wide-eyed.

"She's the daughter of a man. He taught her everything, so she will run in and fight before thinking twice, and it will be then when I take her and return here with her."

"And what of the others?"

"They will be taken care off. Though I do indeed know that Endymion will put up a fight, but he shall not have her."

"And what of their parents?"

"Brother! What is with all the questions?"

"You are keeping me out of the loop, and I need to know your plans brother…"

"That annoying Uberta will be freed, and given back in the next fight. But Willie dearest, he will be staying with us a little long, though not that much longer, and his time is nearly coming to an end!" Diamond said laughing hysterically, "Now leave! I have much to plan, for tomorrow night, we attack!"

_**+-+-+- …Outside 'De Lon Crea', waiting for the attack… -+-+-+**_

Everyone was waiting just out side the village, keeping their distance from the, just in case it may be a set up, and also so nothing would happen to the princess, as she was currently Endymions responsibility. But he didn't worry too much as her guests where there with her; the three Kou brothers; Yaten, Seiya and Taiki; plus Master Chiyome, Akemi, Kurenai and Zenzo.

Serenity wore a black rubber suit like suit with black ankle boots. She had 2 long blades on her back and a holster of her left thigh that held shuriken. The 3 Kou Brothers all wore black pants, shirts, and capes, Zenzo wore his black martial arts robe, Akemi and Kurenai wore their short little black kimono styled dresses and master Chiyome still wore her nun like attire. Endymion and all his other men he had with him, all wore black everything with metal armour. Most had different sized blades, and other various weapons.

Endymion wore his battle armour. Everything black except silver knee pads that went to his middle calf and a chest plate. He had 2 swords and a dagger on his hip. His men, in the village and with him, all wore armour like his, except Endymion had on a black cape with a red lining in the inside.

To break the silence Endymion spoke lightly, nothing higher then a whisper "What is he waiting for?!?"

"It seems to me that he is a very eager man, and gets what he wants, even if it means pushing his men to the limits to make it happen. And I think right now, he's waiting for us to make the first move… which we will not give him the satisfaction" Serenity said as she looked at the people around her giving the a stare, are-you-ready-for-whatever-may-happen, who in turn nodded their heads and tightened their grips on their weapons for a sudden attack.

"Well more importantly, what is he eager for?" Endymion spoke as he watched his men from the village. But then all of a sudden there was a bright light that engulfed the village, and with a blink of an eye, the whole village was set ablaze. Endymion couldn't help but stare, it was just so powerful!

"It's his wolf magic… that bastard does not fight fairly… so I think we should go down there and show him that two can fight this game" Serenity said as she faced her soldiers and nodded her head, giving them the okay to go down and fight. And just as they were leaving, Serenity left with them.

"Serenity…" Endymion managed to say before she got away, getting her to turn around.

"Don't worry… I'm a big girl now… you just protect your ass, and I'll protect mine… and plus… I wanna have some fun" she said as she and her fighters got on horses and galloped to the village.

This was going to be a night to be remembered! For sure.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Sorry it's a bit short, but there is a lot I wanna say about the fight that will take place, and it will make this chapter incredibly longer then it should be… so until next time… next chapter should be right around the corner! Promise.

And once again… sorry it took awhile to publish this chappy, it was a bit hard to think, as it had to be perfect, even though I'm still not happy, but still.

I also want to thank all those who have reviewed; you are the ones who are giving me the will power to continue writing this story… THANK-YOU!

**Created on**: 11th June 2007 – 12:32pm  
**Edited on**: 13th December 2007 – 4:41pm

Katie :)

Over… and… Out…


	7. A night to remember

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 7:** A night to remember

**A/N** contains course language, moderate violence, and a horrible scene of torture, so if you don't like bloody, graphical scenes, please skips the horrible parts… just a warning…

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Diamond sends messages to Endymion and Serenity on his plans to attack a village, and to warn them that he has their parents. Right now Serenity and her soldiers are descending towards the village.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Straight after Serenity made her decent to the village, Endymion and his fighters followed soon after.

They were all on their horses. As they got closer to the village, the bright smoke was dissipating and they could already see that there were at least one hundred Okami's there in the village. They could also see vampires from the village and Okami's slaughtered on the ground, being trampled on.

They all had disgusted look as they rode closer, looking around at the terrible bloody mess. But as soon as hey entered the gates of the village, they were attacked straight away.

Endymion rode off with some of his soldiers not even realising that Serenity was knocked off her horse and was engaged in a fight with a wolf that was two times her size. He was clawing away at her, she just merely tried to distract it while Zenzo came up from behind and stabbed it in the mid back, while Kurenai jumped over head and cut off its head. During this time Master Chiyome and Akemi where fighting to keep back the other wolves while Serenity hopped on her horse again trying to make it to the middle of the village where all the good, interesting fighting would be taken place at.

But just as her and her team started to ride off again, another bunch of wolves came and attacked. They merely through shuriken after shuriken trying to slow them down so they could ride further into the village. That was until de-transformed Okami's/humans blocked their exit, causing them to fight.

They tried to ride through them, swing their blades and throwing shurikens to get them out of their way making a path. But it seemed as if more and more were coming by the second. They could already see soldiers from both sides on the ground dead, or still dieing. Their blood all over the ground, not wanting to soak into the dirt. Or maybe Mother Nature herself didn't want to absorb such blood, but either way… they were surrounded by a pool of blood where ever they went.

It wasn't long after till they were knocked from their horses, which were brutally slaughtered, so they couldn't escape. They were already covered in blood and dirt, and they hadn't been fighting for more then 20 minutes. But somehow, they knew it wasn't going to get better.

They kept fighting, cutting limbs off random Okami's that attacked. And with each wave of their sword that pierced into flesh, there would be an unwanted splash of blood being splattered in all directions. Getting into their hair, all over their cloths, till the point where every inch of their bodies where covered in blood. But yet more and more Okami's kept caming. Serenity never thought there were this many Okami's left, but obviously they had been in hiding, hiding very well too, trying not to get themselves killed, just for this occasion where they could slaughter vampires in revenge and take hold of the power that they were so desperately wanting.

They, the Okami's, could not handle the fact that vampires where a superior breed then them, which annoyed them, because they wanted to be superior and they no longer wanted to be in hiding, trying to survive day in and day out, they no longer wanted to be scared of dieing if they were seen. They no longer wanted to be scared of being sighted by anything that might pose a threat, they wanted the vampires to be scared of them, everyone to be scared of them, they wanted to be feared by all, they wanted to be the most fearful breed to all, and fearless to any that might come and seek their so deserving right to be this main breed, this almighty breed. But unknowingly to them, not even thought by them, that if they were meant to be this _'almighty breed'_ they would be on top the food chain in the beginning, they just cannot handle the fact they were not meant to be on top.

As time went on Serenity and her soldiers were getting tiered and they could all sense that the Okami's were too. But they kept finding strength, they kept on fight, pushing their way through the crowd of wolfs, trying to head to the centre of the village. But them they came to a block of even more Okami's, but as they fought through, they came to Endymion and his soldiers that were, well weren't going anywhere too fast, but where putting up a good fight.

**_-+-+-+-+-+ ... A few moments before... +-+-+-+-+-_**

As Endymion rode off with his soldiers from the front gate, thinking they were taken care of, they rode until they came face to face with a pack of wolves that had just came out of the local tavern, obviously drunk, and had slaughtered all the people, as they were covered in fresh blood that reeked of alcohol.

Some were in their human form, while others where in their wolf form. When they transformed they would double in size and gain more strength and basically got better senses and abilities then in their human form. But still, the vampires had better abilities and didn't have to transform to upgrade. Vampires have, are, and will be the superior breed above all.

While riding through them they took out their swords and started to swing heads off, or at least leave nasty gashed and wounds. Sending blood splattering here and there, everywhere, and with in a matter of minutes they were completely covered in blood, from head to foot. But more and more kept on coming, to a point where they were knocked off their horses which were then brutally slaughtered so they couldn't ride away.

So Endymion and his men were horseless, standing in the middle of a pack of Okami's that surrounded them and were ready to jump at them when ever, just eager to release their anger towards the beast that always seemed to hunt each other down.

Then with a blink of an eye the fight was one. Bodies kept pilling up around them. A massacre. Trying to find a way to escape, but more and more kept coming, blocking and cancelling any rout they would try and clear to escape, but no such luck.

But then, when they thought things couldn't get any worst, they heard more beast coming, as well as more growling, but then as they turned around to see how many they now had to face, they saw Serenity and her soldiers coming through. So they decided to help them through the pack of wolves, as they weren't gunna be going anywhere soon. And being together was probably safer then being alone, right. They had a better survival chance, and could combine strength to move forward since they were already losing strength from the never ending fight.

As Endymion and a few of his men came to help them fight off the Okami's, Serenity and her soldiers seen them.

"Endymion…" Serenity yelled as he came into her eye sight. She couldn't help but smile, he was alive.

"Serenity, are you okay… is anyone hurt?" he yelled back, continuing to fight back the beasts that tried to come closer.

"I'm fine. No one is hurt… how about you?" she yelled back while jumping onto the back of an Okami twisting its neck till there was a crunch, signifying a broken neck, killing it instantly.

"We're fine, but we're finding difficulty moving forward, more and more of these fucking bastards keep coming and block or way again" he yelled angrily while savagely thrusting his sword into the stomach of the wolf, then push it upwards to it's chest, leaving one big nasty cut that opened and all of it's organs came out when he removed his sword.

It was then when Serenity and her team had joined Endymions and where standing together, facing outwards towards the Okami's, ready to pounce in attack. "I know we're all tiered, but follow me and I'll lead to the middle of the village" Serenity yelled as Kurenai and Akemi stood around her while Serenity put her sword away, sheathing her blade on her back. She then shut her eyes in concentration, with her hand facing down, then suddenly the earth from right under her hands rose up, then with one quick move, moving her hands in opposite directions outwards, a path was made, and the Okami's were pushed away being buried under the earth when it fell back. "Hurry, this way" she yelled again while grabbing her blades of her back again and running down the newly made path until they came to more Okami's. Where again, they fought.

But suddenly, incomprehensible by Serenity, Endymion and their fellow fighters, the Okami's all pulled away and walked away from them, but never losing eye sight, they put all their weapons away and just stood there looking at them. Then when Serenity, Endymion and everyone else eased down a bit and removed them selves from a fighting stance all the wolves de-transformed in to their human state and made a little open path if you will, to let in a tall somewhat muscular man in. He had piercing dark blue eyes that were filled with resentment, hatred, anger, annoyance, disgust and something else, but it could not be placed, but there was certainly something there, and Serenity could definitely feel it. His short silver hair was neatly cut just below his ears with a right side part, with his front falling onto his forehead illuminating his eyes even more. His skin was pale and was wearing a light grey pinstripe suit with a white under shirt and white shoes. Accompanying behind him were two people. To his left was a slightly shorter man, that looked almost like the guy in front, but instead he had dark navy blue hair and his face was slightly more rounded, but still had the same pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue pinstripe suit with a black under shirt and black shoes. To the right of him and the man in front was a woman. She had a love heart shaped face with very pale skin. Her hair was long, probably reaching the small of her back; its colour was a yellow lime green. She had fiery red eyes and red lipstick on. She wore a sleeveless turtle neck black dress that came mid thigh. She also wore black gloves that just came past her elbow, and had black knee high boots on. With her she was carrying a red feather fan that she held just above her chest fanning herself.

"Arrh, my guests have arrived. I was so hopping it would have been sooner, but things pop up and well, I knew you could all take care of yourselves" the man with silver hair said looking Serenity up and down vigorously. "I am Diamond. This is my brother safiir and our personal seer Emerald" he said pointing to each as he introduced them.

"Well we're here now, so what do you want you bastard, Diamond" Serenity yelled squinting her eyes into a death stare towards the man she just yelled at.

"Now, now, such language should not been heard from a lady, none the less a Princess" he said laughing, walking closer, "What would your father say?" he said with a smirk now plastered on his face.

"What have you done with our parents" Endymion spat as Emerald, the green headed women that came with diamond, walked closer to him, eyeing him off, no doubt thinking what was under all that amour… very sick mind! (hehe )

Diamond now turning to face Endymion spoke, "Arrh, you my boy do not have to worry, you can have your mummy back… as a matter of fact, I think I have already sent her back to her kingdom as it is… But you" he said snapping his head back to Serenity, "You will watch your father die… you'll watch how we torture him, cutting limb from bone--" but was cut off.

"NO… why…" She said starting to cry just thinking of what they wanted to do to her father.

"WHY?!?" Diamond yelled, grabbing her chin in his head, pulling her head up, making her look at him, "Because your father was the one who banished me… for doing nothing wrong, just something that he feared, but he didn't mind me using my power in wars… but when he heard I wanted more power… that's when he warned me to settle down or he would personally kill me. And to show me that it was not an empty threat he killed over half of my men. Then to top it off he said it was a freak accident to all the people, making him seem like a good man, but your father was a brutal murderer! The only reason he banished me instead of killing me was due to the fact that he couldn't kill his long time friend. Especially some one he trusted so much, but he was a fool, what ever made him think I felt the same after he slaughtered my kind for nothing… just know he will get his just deserves, and to make him feel hurt like I was when he slaughtered my kind, I will make you watch his death! And you will really learn how 'innocent and loving' your father really is" he replied angrily and frustrated.

"My father banished you for using the forbidden arts and raising an army to defeat him" Serenity callously said to him, defending her father and her clan.

"Ahh, yes, that. I won't deny that fact I go my hands on the forbidden arts, and creating it. But I never built an army, especially one to bring the vampires down" he spat, "that was just an excuse your father used to get rid of me, just in case I did pose a threat, now that I had the forbidden arts with in me" he said removing his hand from her and walking towards the path that he came, "Now follow, and no funny business" he said as he walked away back down the path.

As he was walking, Serenity and her party, as well as Endymion and his party were pushed to follow Diamond out to where ever he was going. As they follow they saw him talking to his brother Safiir, but were unfortunately too far to listen.

"Brother, are you really going to make her watch her father get tortured? If your 'great plans' involve her, wouldn't it be best if you not make her hate you more then necessary? Because she will never forgive you if you go through with it" Safiir stated to his brother, concern about Serenity's well being if she was to watch such a horrible act of violence.

"Arr, dear brother. I know she will hate me, but I want him to suffer heart ache while dieing. And plus, if you weren't listening to my last plans last time we talked, I said I was going to brain wash her and turn her against everything she knows and loves" he said as they came to a halt, but just as they stopped, they all heard Serenity shriek in pain. For where they stopped was right in the middle of the village. And right in the middle of the village laid a wooded stage and in the middle of the stage was her father. He was tired to a pole by his feet and wrists. His whole body was covered in blood and all he wore was his pants that were basically ripped, just covering up his manhood. As they walked closer she could see all the cuts and burns that already laid on him. It was a horrifying sight, for around the stage there were at least half a dozen men sharpening tools and what not.

Finally when everyone else had arrived Safiir and Emerald took their seats in front of the stage in a private section.

"Serenity and Endymion will be brought up to my seating area to watch, but keep them separate at either side of the section" Diamond said as he too took his seat. While Serenity and Endymion were dragged by Diamonds guards to their seats while everyone else was made to watch on the ground below, and around them.

Then suddenly it started. The 6 men that were around the centre stage grabbed their stuff and made their way to William, King William, Serenity's father. All Endymion wanted to do was hold Serenity in his arms and protect her from what ever was going to happen, especially what was happening right now. But all he could do was watch and send looks of encouragement, just making sure to let her know that he was there for her when it all finished, but unknown to all, was that Diamond had plans for her… plans that didn't include Endymion, nor any other vampire for that matter.

All Serenity cold do was cry, trying to push the guard's hold of her, what ever she could do to take her eyes of her father being tortured. But the guard had a strong hold of her arms, and unfortunately, her hands too, so she couldn't hide from the image in front of her either.

Her father was being brutally tortured. They started by having one man use dragon fire on him (A/N: a rod that spits out fire of high temperature) burning most of his flesh on his right side from his shoulders to his hip then to various other places that weren't being occupied by they other men. Another man was cutting pieces off one by one, starting with his finger tips, then the middle of the finger, then the rest that go to the knuckle. 3 parts of the fingers. Then slowing doing the same to the other side/hand. While he was doing that another was sawing off his left ankle then attempted to scalp him, but just left the cut so he could suffer more, so he cut his right ear off. Another was hammering long thick silver nail in his right leg starting from the bottom, all the way to his thigh, with a total of 8 nails in the end. While another cut tiny peaces of flesh out from his stomach. The last just watched, making sure everything went fine, and nothing happen while all of the other 5 men did everything to him together as one. After what seemed like for ever of torturing, the last man who watched everything happen finally did his bit. He re-cut, and made bigger the cut on top of his head, and started to scalp him, while the one with the dragon fire finished burning the rest of his body. Until there was a half charred man covered in blood, with his whole top cut off. It was a horrible sight, and most people just throw up, some walking away not able to take the sight. And that's exactly what Serenity wanted to do, but the guard holding her made her watch her father yelling out in pain, slowly dying till he was a black as charcoal. Endymion, and her guards just wanted to take her away, but Diamond had them all under control, and was actually enjoying himself – that sick bastard! – Everyone basically thought, except the Okami's, who all rejoiced when he died, because now they had half the land in their rule now.

Leaving the village as it was, with a murdered king, houses on fire, bodies lying everywhere, everyone left.

Diamond rode in a black carriage with Serenity, his brother and Emerald. While the others followed either on foot or in their own carriages.

Endymion along with his and Serenity's soldiers were stuck at the entrance of the village surrounded by Diamonds men so he could flee the village with Serenity before Endymion could go after her, giving him a nice lead, so Endymion could not follow to their secret hide out. Endymion was prepared to put up a fight, but Diamond figured he had already lost too many men, and Endymion would get over it! Right? He was the Prince, and basically all the women wanted him, so he could go and find himself a new woman! Damn straight Diamond thought. But Emerald was thinking different, she didn't want to leave Endymion because he was pretty hot and wanted him as a play toy, but also didn't want Serenity to come because she now knew Diamond had feelings toward her as well as a plan involving her, and Emerald was quiet pissed now, because she wanted Diamond, she wanted to become his mate, his wife, his queen. But now this little blond was standing in her way to absolute power. She was not happy Jane!

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

WOWsers, seriously, I'm not happy with this chapter, I wanted more violence, but I cut a lot out just incase there were a few people who didn't like, and I don't want you to stop reading my story just because a bit of goriness, but still, hope ya all enjoyed it to some extent… And wow, Emerald has a little jealousy issue… what's sa gunna happen?!?!?!

**Created on**: 4th July 2007 – 3:46pm  
**Edited on**: 13th December 2007 – 5:49pm

Katie :)


	8. What Do You Know?

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 8:** What do you know?

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity and Endymion had their fight with Diamond, which ended early, for Diamond made them watch King William get tortured to death. He let Endymions mother free, and is on his way to his hideout with Serenity.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Once Endymion and soldiers where released by the Okami's that were kept there to hold them from following, they went back to the Shikami kingdom, as they knew they had lost the scent of the direction Diamond took Serenity, and that those stupid mutts that were watching them wouldn't go straight back to their hide out, they were stupid, but not that stupid.

When they arrived at the castle, Endymions mother greeted them all. She looked like shit, but at least she was still alive. A lot more then what he could say about Serenity's father, William.

"Oh Endymion…" she said running up to him, hugging him, holding him in her embrace. But then her brows joined and she looked curious, "where's Serenity dear… and who are they" she said pointing to Serenity's people.

Endymion took hold of his mother's shoulders, trying to prepare for what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath he started. "Diamond, that fucking bastard took Serenity with him. These people here are her people, her personal soldiers, they came to protect her. Some help that did" he said readying himself for the worst.

"We have to get her back. And we have to get William back too. Who knows what he will do to them" Uberta said looking around everywhere trying to figure something out in her mind, "though it does make me wonder why he would let me go?" she finally said.

Once again Endymion took a breath in and prepared for the worst, "Mother… You were freed because you were none of Diamonds concern, and he had no hatred towards you…" his mother then looked up at him frowning, not knowing what to say, "Mother… he made Serenity watch her father being tortured to death, then he kidnapped her. He has plans that concern her" he said as he noticed his mothers eyes begin to water, then braking lose, one after the other, her tears came tumbling down her cheeks in wet swells.

"NO!" she yelled pushing both her fists on Endymions chest, crying her heart out. "This was not meant to happen" she whispered, but Endymion picked it up… sensing that maybe she had feelings towards the late King… but that would be a matter to be bought up later in the future, when she was settled a bit.

He then led her and the rest into the castle where he dismissed everyone, giving them a-couple of days to re-cooperate and gain their strength again. For they would need it if they were going to save the Princess, wait no… the Queen, for when she returns, and if she returns, she will need to be crowned, as she is the heir, the only one to the thrown, and since her father is no more, it's rightfully hers now. Now, she was no Princess, she was a Queen. And as long as she was under Diamonds control, her people will lose their way.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

During the carriage ride Diamond whispered a spell to knock Serenity out; one so she wouldn't see where they were going, and two, because he wasn't in the mood for questions she might have, even though it was going to be awhile till she talked, especially after seeing such a terrifying thing happen to her father. Shocking… no wonder she held so much hate towards him. And now with her father dead, she would not be able to ask him if what Diamond said was true about him slaughtering his kind, and banishing him because he was afraid. But Serenity knew that one way or another she would find out, because her fathers generals where there, during his whole over rule, and they would know the truth, then it just hit her. _**During**__ his over rule, not at the beginning, or so far, but during._ He no longer ruled because he was dead, which meant that she was next to take his place, which meant that she was Queen… she was the only heir… and she was not ready to take it… she didn't have a mate, or a husband. And now as Queen, she was going to have to find a King soon. But of course, that is if, and when she gets out of Diamonds grasp.

When they arrived at his palace, he carted her to a room that was arranged for her while they were out. It was painted a creamy light coffee colour with barber carpet (a cream coloured carpet) with dark oak furniture. She had a large vanity, side table on either side of the Queen sized bed, and a pair of Dark oak French doors. When they entered her room Diamond laid her down on the bed covered in chocolate silk sheets and a chocolate silk bedcover. When she was placed Safiir entered the room.

"What are you going to do now? You have her, made her watch her father die, and… what… why do you really want her?" he asked standing next to his brother who was caressing Serenity's face. Trying to figure out what she was dreaming of.

"Yes… I do have her now don't I…" he said smirking at himself "Is she not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen brother?" Diamond said standing back from her sleeping form. Watching her chest raise and lower as she breathed.

"Brother? She is a vampire, you are an Okami. If you try to turn her, or vice versa, some one will die. No one can survive a bite from both species" Safiir said as he looked at his brother in utter tenseness, afraid of what he might hear.

"Yes…unfortunately, but now I will brain wash her. Then after brain washing her… I will claim her as my own, she will get crowned and make me her King. Then the land will rightfully and legally be ours. Then I shall make my ultimate dream come true. We shall produce the ultimate species. Half vampire, half Okami. But stronger, and superior then both. And they will not turn on us, as if either, myself or her die, then they shall fall" Diamond said with a small laugh coming from his throat.

Safiir looked at him horrified. It was as if no one was home, he just stood there blank, looking straight at his brother. Then his mouth opened, but nothing came out… speechless… His brother really was the devil in flesh and blood.

"Don't worry brother… this is going to work… then we shall come out of hiding and not fear being killed… we shall be the fearless ones, while everyone will fear us!" he said now laughing hysterically, "now leave, I have brainwashing to do" he said in a serious voice looking at Safiir who was still shocked.

Safiir looked over at Serenity one last time them back at his brother, "This is not going to work… but I do wish you luck brother" Safiir said before walking out of the room. Thinking to himself, _'I have to help her, but hopefully she is strong minded enough to try and block his brainwashing… and if not, any sign of her father with bring back those awful memories, returning her to her true self… but hopefully more so, now that she's in a weak vulnerable state Emerald will maintain distance… I felt her jealousy in the carriage here, and if I know Emerald, she will try something.'_

Once Safiir was gone Diamond put a spell on Serenity to keep her resting and put a bubble like barrier around her so nobody but him could enter, as most Okami's felt threatened by having a vampire there. After he left the room and freshened up, he returned later to see her still resting and no sign that someone was trying to break the barrier. Felling ready for the process to begin, he placed a black crystal on her forehead, chest and stomach while chanting something under his breath. Once the stones were on place, and he finished the chant spell that removed some of her memories, and started the brainwashing process. He placed a hand over the stones on her chest, and stomach while channelling her thoughts, rearranging, and supplicating her dreams of her new memories and new life, with him. Making her forget about Endymion, and the ordeal that happened in the last 24 hours.

For the rest of the night, to the next night, 24 full hours, he stayed at Serenity side brainwashing her non-stop. He was making her see Diamond as the good guy, and Endymion, and his entire coven as barbaric, blood thirsty bastards that turned on everybody. But the part he mainly focused on was the parts were she was deeply in love with Diamond, and felt nothing for Endymion.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Endymion paced his office trying to think of some way to find the Okami hide out which would lead him to Serenity. But it was impossible to think when his thoughts were on other things like Serenity's well being, not knowing if she was alright or not. What was Diamond doing to her, and so on.

It had been just over 24 hours since he had returned back to his kingdom. His mother was still mourning over the late King William. His guards were resting, trying to spend as much time as possible with their own families before they had to leave again. Serenity's guards were off doing stuff amongst them selves; no doubt trying to find away to find Serenity. And Endymions generals were resting up till they heard from Endymion on their next plan… it was a very restless time at the Shikami kingdom.

Just then he heard a small knock at the door, "Come in" he said.

It was his mother, Uberta, "Hi darling. How are you? I was walking past and heard you pacing. What's on your mind?" she asked him taking a seat on the couch he had in his office.

He then walked to her and sat on the opposite couch, "Mother, I don't know what to do… I'm so worried about Serenity's well being. What are we going to do? How are we going to find her? There's so much I have running through my mind" he sounded frustrated.

His mother just looked at him, "I think Williams and my decision was right to engage you two. You care so much for each other… we will find her, don't worry. She's a strong one, just like her mother…" she said trying to comfort him, and settle his nerves.

He just looked at him mother, "Did you have feelings for King William mother?" he asked suddenly as curiosity got the better of him.

She laughed to her self, "Well, I think I may have. We had known each other for such a long time, and all those winters he came here with Serenity we got to know each other more and more, and we kept in contact over the 300 year wait, so I guess I may have had feelings for him. But what ever I had felt then, are surely gone now… thanks to Diamond. Just promise me you will save Serenity dear, because all this old woman wants is to see her son happy" she smiled at him.

He smiled back, still in thought, "so what _was _with the 300 year thing?" he then asked totally confused. He thought it was because they had given up and after 300 years finally decided to make an appearance for the treaty, and to catch up, but now her mother said something, it's getting a bit confusing now.

Shocked because she accidentally let something slip, she told herself she mise well tell him now, "well you see, when you were little you and Serenity never got along, and you still beat up on each other and what not. I mean even when you both reached maturity, you two still kept the fighting up. And if you were going to like each other, you had to get to know each other, and that wasn't going to work, so we figured we would give you both some time and hope that the next time you saw each other, you two would forget about your childhood and how you hated each other so much…" she said looking at him with love in her eyes, hoping he wouldn't hate her.

But all Endymion said was, "oh" and leaned back in to the chair as if in deep thought. Uberta was a bit worried about her son now. She was expecting him to get up her and what not because she played a very dirty trick on him, but he just said, "Oh" and that was it… not like Endymion at all.

"Well I'll let you think, I'm feeling a bit tired. Please get some sleep too darling. You'll need it to think properly" she said smiling at him, and giving him a kiss on the forehead as she left the room. Endymion looked at the door. She was right, he needed sleep. Even if he couldn't sleep he needed to relax, so he went to bed and just laid there thinking, letting his train of though ease him to a much need sleep.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

It had been another 24 hours before Serenity finally awoke. Diamond was right there by her side. She looked at him with confusion rushing over her face. She felt like everything around her was just _weird_. She didn't know what to think, or where exactly she was. She knew she was safe, but she also felt like she shouldn't be there, like it was wrong, but her mind was all over the place.

Diamond looked at her with worry washed over his features, "Are you alright my love?" he asked, hoping the mind confusion and brain washing worked.

She just looked at him, trying to think who he was, then finding memories, he was her lover, the one person she wanted to spend her life with, but some how remembering this was also making her heart brake for some reason, she some how knew this guy was her soul mate, but then why when she thought of him her heart was breaking and she seemed sad, "I'm fine" she managed to whisper out, "where? What happened to me?" she asked totally bewildered why he was there right next to her, and he looked as though he hadn't had an ounce of sleep.

"You're here where you belong, your home. You had a tragic accident when you went out side. Though I don't know what exactly happened, I found you and you were unconscious. I stayed here all the time to make sure you were alright. I was so worried. What were you doing?" he asked seeing if anything had soaked into her brain or, not.

She just looked at him, her mouth was open and she kept blinking her eyes, hoping something would come up, "umm… I… I don't know, I don't remember anything…"

"It's okay my love, just rest up for now. The bathroom is through that door, and your wardrobe is through that door" he said pointing to each door, "When you're ready for dinner just head left down the corridor, then take a right and keep walking to the double doors, and just come in. There will be heaps of people wondering if you are okay" he said smiling at her, happy that his plans have some how worked so far.

"Okay, I'll be right there" she said smiling at him.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door, _'she smiled at me'_ he thought as he closed the door behind himself. But when it was closed he saw Safiir walking his way. Safiir looked worried. The only reason as to why Diamond would be coming out of that room would mean that Serenity had awoken… which was not good… as his brother was getting what he wanted.

"Hello brother. Is it not a beautiful day today… I feel it's going to be much more brighter then usual" Diamond said smiling at his brother who had an uneasy feeling on his face.

"So she has awoken" was all Safiir replied, looking at his brother with deep hatred.

"Yes she has… and I think it has worked, she remembers nothing, and she didn't start yelling me… so that's a good sign" he said laughing and walking away, "I hope you join us for dinner later. I know everyone else will be dying to see her" he yelled back at Safiir who stood there looking at Serenity's door, _'that poor girl'_ was all Safiir could say to himself.

Meanwhile inside, after Diamond left Serenity laid back down on the bed, thinking out loud to her self, "Diamond? Is he really my soul mate? Then why when I think of him that way my heart feels like its breaking? Is this truly my home? Do I truly belong here? What did I do to cause my self to fall unconscious? Did I even do anything? OMG(oodness), I feel so weird being here, like I don't belong. But he just told me that this was my home, were I belonged…! What am I going to do?" she sounded nervous, worried and scared.

Finally deciding that this wasn't the way she was going to get answers to her questions, she got up and walked over to the bathroom where Daimond had pointed to. The bathroom was of white marble. Even the bathtub was marble. The taps to the sink and bathtub were gold, silver would look better, but silver wasn't good when you were a night creature. She also noticed a white Saturn bathrobe, two white bath towels, and a face wash. Deciding that there was nothing else she needed she undressed and had a bath. She was letting the warmth engulf her body, letting it relax her. She noticed her hands were turning into prunes, so she got out. She dried up and put one of the robes on walking out to the wardrobe which Diamond mentioned. It was huge! Unsure what to wear, she put something elegant, but practical on. She decided on a black summer dress. It was cotton, with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. The bottom just fell from her hips to her knees. She then put on a pair of black flats on that had little bows on the top. She then went back into the bathroom, brushed her hair and put it in a braid like usual. Deciding she was ready to head out, she left her room, and followed Diamonds directions to the kitchen or some place where he told her to go for dinner.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Endymion had finally gotten some sleep and was still worried out of his mind. He needed to know where Serenity was, and if she was okay. Somehow diamond had cut all connections off from her. He finally got out of bed, freshened up and went to the kitchen to feed.

When he made it to the kitchen he noticed that his generals where there. They looked some what sad, yet happy to know their prince was still alive. They gave his smiles of sympathy as he joined his generals.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 4th July 2007 – 7:59pm  
**Edited on**: 13th December 2007 – 7:51pm

Well til next time

Leigh :)… Over and Out


	9. A New Way of Life

**The Arrangement  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**AN:**Sorry for the wait, but since school came back, it's been hectic… and those stupid thinks called 'Assignments'… chills down spine need to burn in HELL!!!! I hate them sooooo much. I mean when you finish one, BAM you get another one… it's ridiculous. But anyways, I've been sick and since I'm not at school, I thought YAY… I have time to write my story YAY doing lil dance around my room hehe. The other reason I haven't updated sooner is because I wanted to plan a few chapters out so that I know what I'm writing, and so on… cause I'd hate to say one thing, then forget it or say another… if you know what I mean? Well yea… I hope you enjoy this chapter… because I had fun writing it… lol…

**Chapter 9:** A New Way of Life

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity is currently at Diamonds hideout, and he has successfully brainwashed her into thinking he is the love of her life. Now Endymion is trying to figure something out and get _his_ life his life back. And so the story continues:

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"Arrrghh, the Prince is alive" Andrew greeted Endymion as he walked into the kitchen. Andrew was sitting at the long, large oval table along with many other men, and women. Andrew was wearing a grey soldier uniform that consisted of black slacks, jacket and black shoes… very plain… and very boring… yet comfortable.

Endymion took his seat at the head of the table and started a conversation with the people around him. "So how is every one here?" he asked casually, ignoring Andrews joke.

It was silent after Endymion asked his questions, but surprisingly Lita had a huge smile plastered on her face, "Everyone's just anxious and edgy sir. But the real question is how are _you_ Endymion?"

He stared at her. _'For the first time she finally said my name'_ was the only thing going through his head. Until Ken cleared his throat, "Arr yes… I'm fine, just worried is all, nothing to concern yourself about…" he said quickly.

"Mmmm, worried. Don't worry Endymion, we'll get her back… we currently have sweepers surveying the whole continent looking for the Okami hide out" Chad said butting in. "Though I never thought our Prince would find love so soon" he said taking a sip of his breakfast.

"I'd be careful what you say Chad" Endymion said sternly, staring at him with narrow eyes.

Andrew slapped Endymions back laughing, "See, he's fine everyone. And Endymion, it's good to know you still have your sense of humour" he said grabbing his glass of breakfast.

Endymion then shifted his eyes off Chad, narrowed them even more and placed them on Andrew, "Mmm, and it's good to know you still have some balls" then laughed at seeing Andrew's face go paler.

"Stop acting like children" Lita said as she watched them. She was impressed that the prince had a sense of humour and that he interacted with his generals, but it worried her that he was feeling down due to the absence of a certain maiden. Who knew some one would have an effect on some one who was never affected by emotions… things were now definitely changing, and hopefully for the best.

"She's right. But I will have to leave you all for now; I have to see people…" Endymion said getting up from his chair and leaving the table.

"Who want's to play a game?" Ken said holding up a bottle of vodka and Gin in each hand.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

After following Diamonds directions Serenity came face to face with two large oak doors. They had very beautiful intricate designs with two curly golden handles. She grabbed one of the handle and the coldness of it sent shivers down her spine. She turned the handle and pushed it open. Once it was open and her form was standing in the doorway, she heard many gasps from the many people that were in the large dinning area. The floor was a grey marble that had black couches placed everywhere. She couldn't help but stare back at the people staring at her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a weird feeling… she turned to see the face of the person. It was a man that had dark navy blue hair and eyes. He was also wearing a dark navy blue pinstripe suit. "Serenity, my brother is waiting for you at the table" he said as he offered her has arm to hold while he showed her to the table.

She took his arm and asked, "Why is everyone staring at me?" s as she felt all the eyes on her. It felt awkward, and very uncomfortable.

"Because they're all jealous of your beauty… don't worry about them… we're here" he said as he nodded to his brother and let Serenity go so he could take his seat next to his brother while Serenity sat on Diamonds other side.

"Ahh, Serenity, nice of you to join us. Please, feed" Diamond said as he motioned to the little fountain of red liquid that was at their table.

"Thank-you" she said taking a champagne flute glass and drinking the red liquid inside.

Diamond turned his full attention to Serenity, "So my love. What would you like to do today?" he asked her… lost in her beauty.

"Umm, well… could we possible talk? Because I have so many questions and I guess I want to know more about the stuff I'm remembering..." she said smiling at him.

"Sure" he said returning her smile.

-+-+-+-+- **Later that Day** -+-+-+-+-+

"So what's on your mind? What are you remembering?" Diamonds asked Serenity as they took seats in a small secluded area in the library.

"Well I've noticed that I'm the only vampire here. I'm surrounded by Okami's… so I guess I wanted to know why that is… and well I don't want to sound rude, but why we, me and you love each other, I seemed to have forgotten" she said giggling in embarrassment, know it must have been a little bit funny to hear on Diamonds part.

He just looked at her, _'this is my chance to make everything go my way'_ he thought. He smiled and begun, "It's not a problem at all my love. You see, there is a war between us Okami and the vampires, but amongst all that we still fell in love. And when your clan found out they wanted to kill me, and kill you for betraying them… You see I was your father's best strategist and fighter. And I also had the powers of the Dark Art. You were always some what fascinated with the magic, so one day I told you about it and you convinced me to help you get it, secretly of course. But during this time, we fell in love. We never really betrayed them, just your father didn't want you to learn magic, and he wanted you to marry Prince Endymion. But Endymion only wanted to marry you to join his clan with your clan. Then gain the crown and rule over the two largest and greatest clan ever, to have complete power. But since you were so sincere about wanting me, your father put you and me in dungeons. My pack freed us… and ever since then you have been living with me. My pack respects you as if you were one of us… as your father and Endymion killed a lot of my kind for no reason, but the real reason was because I had you and they wanted power" he said satisfied with his response. Hoping it was simple enough for her to understand and believe.

Serenity sat there speechless. Still absorbing everything in… _'wow, that… Endymion? It's familiar… what, who?'_ she thought, than turned to face Diamond, "So who is Endymion?"

"Prince Endymion of the Shikami clan. The man you were supposed to marry. But you gave your heart to me…" He said smiling at her.

She smiled back, "What would happen if he was to find me now?"

"Well he would probably make a whole heap of lies up to try and turn you from me, and then say to marry him because he loves you and so on… but mostly lies… all he wants is power" he said looking at her, _'this is too easy'_ he thought.

"Oh… and is the war still happening?"

"Yes… unfortunately. It just so happens that 4 days ago when you went missing Okami's were slaughtered near a village that belonged under the Shikami clan. I was worried they found you or at least our hideout--" he said before he was cut off.

"WHAT? That's horrible…" Serenity spoke disgustingly, "we need to teach them a lesson! We now need to slaughter his people and see how he likes it."

Diamond was shocked, but if it meant that Endymion go down and cause him heartache, then he was for it, "well how about we start to plan something then?" he suggested as he got up from his chair and made his way to the door, "We'll discuss it in my office, some Sere" he said motioning for her to come.

It was just Serenity and Diamond discussing a little plan, as it would only be then two who went to the village, as a big army would definitely arose to much suspicion.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

After Endymion left his generals at breakfast he spent his day trying to find Serenity's people that came to help her fight. But they were no where to be seen. _'Maybe their out there looking for her themselves'_ he thought to him self as he reached the library doors. He pulled then open and saw no sing of life.

Lately everywhere he went there was no sign of life. It was like the last fight made people scare to even come out… It was the fight that definitely changed a lot of things. And thanks to Diamond, many who loved King William will never forget that night, especially those who watched his death…

Endymion walked up to the second level of his library and went three rows down. When he got there he came face to face with many books on the Okami they had collected over the years. And this was as good as any time to read up on them since he was going to see a lot more of them since they had his Serenity. He also needed to learn more about them since he wanted to be prepared for their next encounter.

Suddenly there was a bang heard from the other side of the room. It sounded like someone had dropped a book. So Endymion went and checked it out. When he got to the other side, he saw a little blue haired woman picking up a book off the floor, "Is that the respect you show all books?" he said trying not to laugh.

The little women gasped, held the book close to her chest and turned to see who was behind her, but when she seen Endymion's face she loosened up a bit, "It fell while I was grabbing another book. You know that I have respect for books" she said placing it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Yes. So how are you?" he asked since the last time he was her was at least 6 months ago. Because after their fling, she hooked up with a guy named Greg, and he just so happened to be her soul mate. He was also one of the Council Members, and his province was near the edge of the kingdom.

"Oh, yes, I'm well thank-you. And I'm sorry to hear about Princess Serenity. I was actually hoping to meet her when Greg told me that we were coming down here" she said looking down at the ground.

"It's okay Ami. We're working on a plan to get her back. And I'm sure she would have loved to meet you. You two would have gotten along quiet well" he stated before walking off.

Ami stood there watching him walk away. Even though she had a soul mate and would never betray him, she could never quiet look at the Prince after their affair. It always bought back memories and it always made her blush around him. But just as he was nearly out of her site there was someone running towards them; A woman with long black hair.

"Your Highness, Endymion" she yelled as she whooshed past Ami. Ami could tell it was Rei by her scent.

Rei had long black hair, freaky violet eyes. She was tall, but not as tall as a guy. She was wearing her ceremonial red pants and white blouse she wore when she consulted her fire. She was Endymion's personal seer, also a talented fire reader.

Endymion heard his name being yelled out. It couldn't have been Ami's, her voice was way too small and soft, because this one was like bam, it really hit you when you heard it. It was strong and commanding. He turned and saw the raven haired woman.

"Yes Rei? Do you have news?" he asked rather quickly due to the fact she was in a hurry, so it must be of grave importance, right?

"YES! I see an attack on one of the rather wealthy villages" she breathed as she stopped in front of him.

"The Okami's or Humans?"

"Nether, well… I see two people, male and female… two different people… but they both have magical powers" she said

"Two people? Magical pow… oh crap. Rei what village?" he asked as he realised who she might have saw.

"I couldn't see which one Endymion, sorry. I'll keep trying to read it, but that's all it gave me… it didn't even show me when… just I know it's going to happen" she said sincerely and apologetic.

"No, that's good work Rei. Thank-you" Endymion said turning away from her in thought, _'two people, male and female with magical powers. Please be another two people other then Serenity and Diamond. PLEASE, don't let it be Serenity… but if it is… why would she? What has Diamond done to her?'_ he thought as he made his way back to his office.

When he got to his office he took a seat and relaxed some what, _'I will get you back Serenity… I will… and I will stop you before you attack your own kind… that bastard Diamond will not get away with this… if it is the last thing I do!'_ he thought to himself as he sat there. But then, something else went through his mind, _'magical powers? When did Serenity have magical powers? Is Rei referring to her forbidden arts?'_

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's the best I could do okay. I'm sick and it's really hard to concentrate, lol. But hope you enjoy, R&R and what ever… yea… till next time

**Created on**: 15th July 2007 – 3:57pm  
**Edited on**: 13th December 2007 – 8:43pm

Katie :)

Love always, and thanks to all those who reviewed… you are the best!


	10. The Attack

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line from now on out, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 10:** The Attack

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity asked Diamond about their past, and while he was, he was telling her a lie, she decides to get revenge for Diamond by teaching Endymion a lesson… And Endymion is faced with news of an attack on a wealthy village by two magical people.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"Then it's settled. We'll attack at midnight on the dot" Diamond said as he looked t Serenity. They were sitting in a small room on two couches.

"Yes. And we'll start it off with a big _'bang'_. They'll never forget it! But when though? Tonight, tomorrow?" Serenity asked Diamond who was sitting on the coach opposite her.

"Mmmm… Well why not tonight? We have 3 hours till midnight. Plenty of time to get ready" he smiled an evil smile.

Serenity smiled back, "perfect" she laughed, "I'll get ready now" she said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the door to her room.

Diamond sat there in his office as he watched her leave. _'This is so much more fun then I thought. Not to mention easy'_ he thought to himself before laughing out loud. But at the same time there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

As he waited for the person to come in, he watched the door closely. As he watched, he saw a slim arm, and then followed by a body of a skinny hag looking women walking through. Well not entirely hag liking, she was pretty, but she liked looking like a whore with all the make-up and clothes.

"Emerald, what can I do you for?" he asked the woman that entered.

"Diamond, you know exactly" she said seductively as she walked up to his desk swaying her hips, trying to hypnotize him, which obviously wasn't working for his foul features that played on his face.

"Stop playing. Now what is it?" he sounded irritated by the fact that Emerald wanted to 'play games' while in the current situation everyone was in.

She sighed at his response, "Our sources tell us that Endymion is sending sweeper team after sweeper team to find miss pretty face we have here. And is using every available resource to try and find this place" she gave up, "So what are we going to do than? I mean he's not going to rest until he has found her" she stated the obvious.

"Well he can surly try, but he'll never find her" he smiled to himself, "Now leave" he said as he turn in his chair so his back was facing her.

She looked at him one last time hoping he would said something, but he didn't, so she huffed and left and halfway out the door she heard him laughing.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

'_Ami, what was that book place called where you got that really rare book you were chasing?'_ Asked a rushed, strong commanding voice over a mind connection.

'_Umm… it was umm…'_ Said a soft subtle voice.

'_Do you remember what town?"_

'_Umm… Sonica something… ummm… the town was Garth-Sonica… yeah, why?'_

'_Thanks a million Ami. I think I found where they are attacking… I have to find Endymion… wish me luck…'_

'_Good luck Rei'_ and the connection was cut.

Rei then ran out of her temple to find the Prince.

She was running through corridor after corridor, opened door after door trying to find Endymion. But wasn't having any luck so far. So she decided to go out side and search. She was searching through the forests, everywhere. She would have also been trying to ask him where he was if he hadn't of cut off all his signals and connections. So she was stuck finding him the hard way.

She had spent almost all of the time she had to find him, but she finally found him sitting at the gazebo staring off into the pond. One of the many places she forgot to check, mainly because he never visited the gazebo. And all of a sudden, there he was an off, one in a million chance.

"Endymion!" she breathed as she run in and stood next to him.

He didn't move. He just sat there staring… maybe he had lost his mind. Maybe he didn't know what to do since he lost… his love…?

"Endymion" she said more forcefully. He didn't budge, so again "ENDYMION!" she yelled while shaking his shoulders.

It worked, because he just looked at her dumbfounded, "What is it?" he simply asked.

Rei sighed, "I know where their attacking" she said smiling.

He raised a brow, "Well? Are you going to tell me or make me guess?"

She looked at him, and then took a seat down beside him, "Are you aright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine" he said confused.

"Mmm… not good enough… you really had me worried when you were zoned out" she said looking at him worried.

"Zoned out" he laughed, "Please. Now tell me where they are attacking and have you found out when?"

She laughed, "Okay sorry" she put on a serious face, "it's in Garth-Sonica. And it is either tonight or tomorrow night" she said in one breath.

He looked at her shocked. "Garth-Sonica is close. But are you sure? And definitely sure you don't know precisely when the attack will be made?" He spoke quickly.

"I'm positive! I saw a bell tower in the middle of the town, and I remember when Ami got back from a trip one time, she kept saying how they had their bell tower in the middle of their town instead off to the side. And I know it's either tonight or tomorrow because the moon was blue, and to night is a blue moon as well as tomorrow, and the next blue moon is next year" she breath out in one breath.

He looked at her, "wow… so I guess I better start organising to get out there tonight just in case. Thanks Rei… could you get everyone in my office in 20?"

She raised a brow, "I'm not your servant" then she laughed, "but cause you really need the help, I'll do it in 10" she got up and ran away to gather people.

Endymion sat there a little while longer before he went in, _'Was I really zoned out? Wow'_ he thought astonished, _'I really need you back Serenity. I just hope Diamond didn't brainwash you too much'_ he sighed to himself as he headed inside.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

As he grabbed the handle to his office door, he heard talking coming from inside. He paused, _'what am I going to say? What am I going to do? WING IT!'_ and with that as his final thoughts, he opened up his door and entered to face his generals, and a few other people that were of importance in a time like this.

"Rei said you wanted us in you office, so here we're all here sir" Chad said as they all turned towards the door to greet their Prince.

"Yes I did… and do. Please take a seat" he motioned to the chairs and took a seat for himself at his desk. "Rei has said that the attack on the town is either tonight or tomorrow in Garth-Sonica. So I need you to assemble a team for me because I'm going there myself, and I'm leaving soon. I want you Ami to send a couple of nurses for the wounded. I want everything ready in half and hour and waiting out side on horses" he said looking at them all.

"Well sir, why don't Lita, Chad, and myself go with you along with 5 top soldiers. Ami's two nurses and we have ourselves a team?" Andrew asked.

"I don't care. Just make it fast, and a small group. We are leaving in 28 minutes now" he said as he got up from his chair and left the room.

"So does any body know what's up with him?" Mina asked more to Andrew than anyone else about Endymions mood.

"Dunno babe. But I was talking to Rei, and I think it may have something to do with who maybe attack that Garth-Sonica place."

"Rei said something about a male and female… with magic. And I remember rumours that said Serenity had magical powers… so do you think she has been brainwashed or something and is attacking her own kind?" Lita said to the group.

Everyone looked at her, "I think we're the only ones who knew that Lita" Chad said to her in a low voice, thought everyone heard. It was a known fact that the generals got intel and de-briefs before others, which was why Chad was referring to himself, her and the other generals in the room.

"Sorry…" she said with a smile. "Well if we're going with Endymion, we better be getting ready… and Ami don't forget those nurses" she said before leaving the room, and others following her.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Once everyone was ready they waited out side for Endymion to come and lead the way. The soldiers, including the generals were all wearing their uniforms and the two nurses were wearing white slacks and shirt. When Endymion came out he too was wearing his uniform. The uniform was khaki green. Pants, white tee-shirt, and a jacket with big black boots.

"Well if everyone's ready, let's go" Endymion said as he jumped on his horses back and grabbed the reigns.

With a matter of seconds they were all trotting down the road heading east to Garth-Sonica.

Everyone was in groups talking. The nurses were talking to the soldiers while Endymion was riding with his Generals.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Andrew asked.

"Set everything up trying not to make anything suss" Endymion explained.

"What about the people? Are we going to warn them or anything?" Lita asked.

"No. We need them to be completely unaware of what's happening if we want this to work in our favour. We don't want any one suspicious. Got it" Endymion told them.

They all nodded, "good" he said as they rode on.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Serenity and Diamond had been riding for almost 45 minutes before they got to their target. They still had half an hour till midnight. So they decided to look around town and see what it had to offer.

As they entered the town's gates there was a huge sign that said 'Welcome to Garth-Sonica' plus a little slogan of the town. Once they got through the gates they walked around the town till they got to the centre where their famous bell tower was situated.

"So this is where we're hitting first?" Diamond asked Serenity, since she was the one who bought them to that particular place.

She nodded, "Yep. Take out their beloved tower first, then we'll attack the people" she said smiling at him.

He walked over to her, grabbed her waist and pulled her close and claimed her lips in a kiss. An act of passion, and possession. Diamond now claimed her, and loved the idea that his brainwashing scheme worked.

'_This feels so wrong, yet at the same time it feels right__'_ she thought to herself. _'What could it be? He is my lover right? So why does it feel so wrong?'_ she kept asking herself as they kissed.

Diamond finally pulled away, "So do you want to wait, or start having fun now?" he asked her seductively.

She looked at him, her eyes twinkling in emotion, then winked at him, "let's do it now" she said as they both faced the tower. They reached out their hands towards the tower and let massive energy balls of electricity go towards the tower. And with a huge crashes and bangs, the tower came crumbling down to earth. Leaving large pieces of brick scattered everywhere, but there was definitely no more tower left. And since the tower was out of the way, they could now take revenge on Endymion by killing his people. So they took each others hands and started to walk through the town killing everyone in their path.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Endymion and his group heard the bang. The town was close. So they quickly rode faster to get there as soon as possible and help as many people. But mostly Endymion wanted to make sure that it was not Serenity who was killing her own kind. A sense of some sort of 'closure' maybe?

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Hope ya'll enjoyed :D hehe…

**Created on**: 30th July 2007 – 1:57pm  
**Edited on**: 14th December 2007 – 7:40pm

Katie :)


	11. The Confrontation

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**A/N: **Okies doke, told ya all it would be a while till I next update. Just so you know, NO I was not lazing around procrastinating! I was actually doing my assignments, as it seems as though I get them all at once. It sucks, seriously!

Anyways, here is the well deserved awaited chapter, so PLEASE enjoy D… hehehe

**Chapter 11:** The Confrontation

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity asked Diamond make a plan to destroy Garth-Sonica, while Endymion puts together a team to go to Garth-Sonica. When they approach, Serenity and Diamond have already destroyed the tower, and are now on a rampage killing everyone in their way.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Diamond finally pulled away, "So do you want to wait, or start having fun now?" he asked her seductively.

She looked at him, her eyes twinkling in emotion, then winked at him, "let's do it now" she said as they both faced the tower. They reached out their hands towards the tower and let massive energy balls of electricity go towards the tower. And with a huge crashes and bangs, the tower came crumbling down to earth. Leaving large pieces of brick scattered everywhere, but there was definitely no more tower left. And since the tower was out of the way, they could now take revenge on Endymion by killing his people. So they took each others hands and started to walk through the town killing everyone in their path.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Endymion and his group heard the bang. The town was close. So they quickly rode faster to get there as soon as possible and help as many people. But mostly Endymion wanted to make sure that it was not Serenity who was killing her own kind. A sense of some sort of 'closure' maybe?

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

As Serenity and Diamond walked through the town they blasted building with energy blast till they were a mere pile of dust, and if there was some sort of rubble, they would send it flying towards other buildings or to random people that would be running around. It was funny, even though there were people with swords out ready to fight; they were struck numb by the sight of a vampire and an Okami working together doing such horrible things to a town. And were sadly, and instantly killed.

It seemed as though they had no remorse for any one in the town… Serenity and Diamond killed everyone! Children, elderly, farmers, everyone, and anyone that got in their way.

As they were close to finishing of the town, killing people and tearing down buildings, they sensed Endymion and his team closing in. They were a bit reluctant to leave, but Diamond wanted to send him a message and to make him really hurt, he left Serenity behind to give it to him. Something he would diffidently NOT expect.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving him the message?" Diamond asked Serenity as they looked around at their destruction.

"I'm positive. I want to see the face of this Endymion. See how he likes his people being slaughtered for no reason" Serenity basically spat Endymions name in disgust.

"Okay my dear. If you get in trouble, Please alert me, and who ever is closest will be here immediately" Diamonds said as he hugged Serenity and gave her a soft kiss. He let her go, and than ran off into the nearby forest transforming into his Wolf form.

Serenity then found a nearby bridge over a river that flowed near the town. She stood on the top of the bridge, leaning against it looking into the river thinking. _'Is this really me? Am I really this killing person? It felt weird killing those people, yet I know they deserved it. Didn't they?'_ Serenity was too wrapped up in thoughts that she did not notice the presence of Endymion and his team had arrived at the town.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

As soon as the town gates were in sight they instantly saw all the rubble and the dead. The smell was too much to bear that they all had to cover their noses.

"OH my" Lita said as she pushed her hand over her nose and mouth. "This is so horrible" she said out loud.

Everyone else nodded. When they got to the gates they got off their horses and opened the gates to reveal a worst sight. Everything was diminished. Buildings where nothing but piles of ash and dirt. Dead bodies where everywhere, so burnt, some decapitated, and others where drained dry. It was overall a horrible sight for any to see. As they kept walking through, they looked out for any possible survivors.

Andrew pulled Endymion to the side, "Do you think it's possible that… that… you know who would do this?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Endymion looked at him. He looked somewhat sad, "I have no doubt this is Diamonds work, but I also have no doubt that Serenity was here. I can smell her… and it's still strong…" he said with hope in his voice. The thought of seeing Serenity once again made his heart skip a beat, but then once the thought of Diamonds brainwashing and control over here made him once again sad.

"Are you saying that she may still be here? I'll get the soldiers to search for her."

"No. Get the soldiers to keep looking for any survivors with the nurses. Even though I know there is a slight chance there won't be any. I also want you, Chad and Lita to look for any sign of Diamond. Which way they came, left, what ever… I have a scent to follow" Endymion said as he started to walk away from Andrew.

"Okay, well good luck Endymion…" Andrew yelled back to Endymion. There was nothing else he could do, so he left back towards Lita and Chad.

Endymion continued to smell the air till he came to the west gate of the small town. He stood there looking at a sight he longed for. He stood there looking at Serenity who was day dreaming as she studied the water. _'What is this?'_ he asked himself. He couldn't move. He felt stiff, _'I know. But I can't'_ he kept thinking, _'if Serenity is here, and the town holds her scent so strong… please dear god tell me she did not play apart in the slaughter of this town'_ he kept telling himself that it could not possibly be. But then he felt a barrier colliding with his own. His mind was being penetrated by something, so he bought his head to look for her, but as he did he saw that Serenity was looking straight at him. _'Maybe it's her'_ so he opened up the passage to her mind, and indeed it was her.

'_You… who are you?' _Serenity asked looking at him, eyeing him up and down.

'_Serenity… it's me' _Endymion said as he ran towards her, _'Don't you remember me?' _he asked as eh slowed down. Her face expression was passive.

Serenity looked at him, _'If I did know you, do you think I would be here asking who the hell you are?' _She sounded a wee bit pissed off.

He came to halt when he reached the bottom of the bridge entrance, "Well then… sorry to presume. I am Prince Endymion of the Shikami clan" he said formally, looking at her as if the sight of her killed his insides by the second.

She fully turned towards him, she had a small smile, "So your Endymion huh? Wow… it's a nice surprise, I thought you would have been… older." She said with a raised brow, "Anyways… I have a message for you."

He looked at her, "What is it? Please Serenity… please you have to remember me! Serenity! Don't you remember me?" he sounded urgent.

She just looked at him; _'should I know him?'_ she asked herself, "Look, I don't know who you are… But I definitely do know about you… you… you PIG! You disgust me. Spilling Okami blood for what? Yeah that's right nothing, for no reason what so ever… so tell me… how does it feel to know that this whole town was slaughtered for nothing but sheer pleasure?" she said spitting at him.

He looked at her, _'How? What she doesn't remember me, but what is this of me spilling Okami blood for nothing?'_ he was shocked, "What do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

She looked at him with a disgusted look upon her face, "You slaughtered innocent Okami's 5 days ago for nothing. And this, this is just pay back. A warning… to tell you to never start a war with out knowing the consequences. But most of all, I want you to feel something from this. Just like what Diamond felt when he heard of his fellow Okami men."

"You helped in this slaughter?" was all he could manage to say through a short breath. His eyes were going everywhere. He couldn't look at her for some reason, but he had to look at her.

She looked at him and his expression, _'why do I feel his hurt and painfulness of this? Just because I helped slaughter his kind?'_ she thought. He shifted his gaze from her to the flowing river, "What's it too you? So I held a part in this slaughter, but why is it that you're admitting a hurtful, painful aura?" she asked him somewhat curious.

He still did not look at her, "Because when you have your love taken from you, brainwashed, and probably tricked into killing their kind you feel hurt, as you know that there probably was something that could have been done to stop it somehow" his voice held his pain.

'_Why do I feel like crying?'_ Serenity thought to herself. _'Do I feel sorry for him? NO… than what is it?'_

Endymion saw Serenity from the corner of his eye. She was in deep thought. Maybe something he said got hold of her? Though, she was thinking awfully hard, "Tell me Serenity. How do you feel about what you just did? Do you love Diamond? Do you always Question yourself?" he said as he shifted his full attention to her, his voice held strong and commanding. Almost hopeful that something would click, and she would forget about Diamond, and come running into his arms.

She looked at him. "I feel no remorse for what I just did. You slaughtered for no reason, so we did. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Even though two wrongs don't make a right, so what goes around comes around. And this, my dear, is your Karma. From what I heard about you… this is not the only karma coming to you" She said laughing at him.

He smirked, she was so wrong, but he couldn't help but laugh at what Diamond must have said to her to make her hate him so much, "And what of Diamond? Do you love him? And tell me, have you ever thought to you self, doubted yourself? How many unanswered questions do you have since you were with Diamond?" he asked her, clearly trying to frustrated her so her mind would go haywire and hopefully jumble up so bad that she got her memory back, but he knew it wouldn't work, Serenity had a strong mind of her own… HAD being the key word, as Diamond had infiltrated it, so why couldn't Endymion. Yeah that's right, because Diamond got to her at her most vulnerable. But there's no harm in trying, right?

She just looked at him, _'why is he so damn curious'_ she thought. "Yes, I do believe I'm in love with Diamond. He treats me with the utter most respect. And more importantly, he loves me for me! Not my statue, or in your case, the power that I hold! Yes, I know about the deal father and you had to marry me off to you! But you only agreed so you could unite both clans to have complete power. Well guess what. Your time has come to an end. And as long as I love Diamond, I will make sure they get their just deserves" she spat.

Endymion looked at her, even more hurt, if that was possible, "You love him huh? And if that is what you think of me, than you are sadly mistaken! I love you for you. I grew up with you. Every winter we had to spend time together. And during that time I fell madly in love with you! But as the foolish boy I was I denied it, as you kept flirting with the castle guards… Yes your father and my mother wanted to marry us, but it was to join our land in a more securable way then a piece of paper. Our kingdoms are already joined. I have no need for power. It brings more responsibility. I just want to be with you Serenity. And it hurts to know that Diamond has done such a thing" he looked at her with glassy eyes. He could no longer hold in his emotions.

'_Oh god, he's going to cry… but why? Is what he said true? If it is than why would Diamond lie? Does he not love me? And if Endymion said is true, than… than… why? Why would I get lied to? I need to learn__ the truth!'_, "Tell me the truth you pompous ass" Serenity demanded.

"Why do you feel as though I'm lying?"

"…Because I want to know the truth, I need to know the truth" she hesitated.

He looked at her, "but why do you think I'm lying? I don't need to know that you need to know the truth, I want to know why you think I'm lying."

"Be… because what you say is different from what I know. And what I know was told to me from my love. And why would my love lie to me?" Serenity said somewhat confused.

"Because he doe not love you. HE is using you" Endymion argued. He then walked closer to Serenity till they were a foot apart. He gabbed her hands and help them in his own, she just looked at him, "I love you, I LOVE YOU. Not him, not anyone else. Please Serenity… Diamond is using you. He's brainwashing you. What do I have to do to make you believe me?" he said looking at her with so many emotions in his eyes and running through his voice.

Serenity was shocked, _'did he just profuse his love for me? Wait, if he's using me to gain power, then why is there so many emotions radiating from him? I'm so confused…'_ Endymion still had hold of her hands and was looking straight at her, "You want me to believe you? Then make me believe you. Show me proof, something, anything. And I'll make my own mind up for myself" she said looking away from Endymions eyes that held such emotion.

He thought for a moment… what could he possible do or say or what ever to prove that he was right? So to buy himself some time to think of something, he asked her a question that she had still not answered, "well you can started by first answering my question."

Serenity looked taken back, "what question?" she asked.

"Have you ever doubted yourself, your love for Diamond? What do you feel around me and him? is there something different?"

She looked at him, thought for a moment and answered, "Well… everyone doubts themselves right? I mean no one can just do something with out thinking first right? And I guess I do love Diamond, I mean he cares for me… and I do feel different around you both. I feel different around everyone. So there is no big deal… right?"

He just looked at her, "right, but emotionally? So you feel safe around him? Do you feel comfortable around him? Does he make you feel a certain way?"

"What is with the questions?" she sounded irritated.

"To help you see that Diamond has brainwashed you, and that your heart belongs to me, as my heart belongs with you! Now tell me! What do you feel?" he said in a commanding yet subtle voice.

She stared at him, _'okay, so I can see that Endymion emotionally loves me. I mean he's on the verge of crying. And then there's the fact I can feel his hurt and pain, that's a connection or sign right? When I'm at the Okami base, I don't feel safe at all. I feel that all the Okami's are staring daggers at me… and yet here, standing here with Endymion, I feel a sense of security, warmth, I feel almost safe… but Diamond makes me feel special… I don't know about Endymion yet… oh dear lord, please help me…'_ she thought to herself. Endymion could tell she was thinking hard, as she begun to fidget with everything. Of course for her to do that he let her hands go, but the first thing she went for was a gold chain that was around her neck. She kept playing with it until she pulled the whole thing out to reveal a little gold love heart shaped locket. Than it hit Endymion like a slap on the face.

"Okay then, tell me who gave you that locket" he said pointing to the locket that was attached to the chain she held in her hands.

"Umm… I dunno… I've had it ever since I was a little girl. Why do you ask?"

"Because I gave you that locket. It was a present on your 5th birthday. Inside is a picture of you and me when we were younger, right?" he asked her.

"Well yea… but how do I know it's you? I mean yeah, you both have black hair, blue eyes, but you never know…" she said.

"Then does anyone else other then you and your father know how to open it?"

"Well no, not that I know of" she said looking at him confused.

"I do… it opens with the help of your ring. And inside the ring says something, right? It's something like, umm, 'a joining recognition to the Komachi clan from the Shikami Clan' and there may be something else, right?" he asked her.

Serenity looked at him _'how would he know that. Of course, if he knows then he must be the boy in the locket… this can't be! I'm so confused. If he is saying the truth, then what of Diamond? But diamond warned me that Endymion would say something, anything to make me believe him, so he can have all the power… but how could he possibly lie about this? He couldn't possibly know about the locket… unless he did actually give it to me… dear lord give me strength to work this out.'_

"Well since it's taking you awhile to answer, I must have said something right. So tell me, who do you believe now?" Endymion asked as he once again took hold of hands, making her drop the necklace down her top out of sight.

"I… I… just don't know…" Serenity mumbled. "If you are telling me truth, then why would Diamond want me to hate you so? Why would he be using me?" She said as confusion ran off her words.

Endymion looked at her, _'Now I have to say this perfect. One wrong word could ruin everything… now be selective… but I can't make her believe Diamonds Lies anymore… I need you back Serenity'_ he thought to himself before selecting his words carefully before speaking to Serenity. "Okay, you ask who is actually using you, right. Well Diamond is. Why would I need to use you to get more power when I am already the heir to half of our population? If I wanted more I could revolt and not have to marry out of the sake of marring. And to be honest, more power comes more responsibility, which I do not want. I like having some sort of freedom, which would be demolished if I had more power, I would need to be everywhere, making sure everything goes fine… but I don't want more power… I want you Serenity… I love you! Why can't you see that?" Serenity was going to say something, but he shushed her by holding his hand up, so she motioned for him to continue, "Diamond wants you to hate me so, which I'm guessing he used lies to make you think ill of me, as I did not kill any Okami for no reason. He started this war, and yes, there were casualties on BOTH sides. Mainly ours and this incident tonight wouldn't have helped either. No Serenity let me finish" he silenced her once more, "Diamond wants to break us apart, because he wants the power! He probably didn't tell you, but it was he who killed your father, not more then a month ago, because he wanted revenge. But also doing so would instantly makes you the Queen, as you were his only heir. He wanted to break us apart because you and I were supposed to be in an arranged marriage, but we don't need that, because we are already in love and were willing to marry each other anyways. He couldn't have that because that way all Vampires would be united, and it would be harder to create another war between us. The Okami's never had power over this land; they are supposed to be our protectors. They were once our protectors from the sun, but they got sick of it, and begun this war. Now they want to be on top, and Diamond created the perfect plan by using you. By making you Queen by killing your father, which he has already done, then when you have been ceremonially blessed and officially made the Queen he will make you make him your King. By doing that he has instantly gained power over half of the vampires. And he will not stop there. You have to believe me Serenity. I would not lie to you. There is no need for me to lie to you" he said sincerely straight into her eyes.

Serenity looked at him, emotions running over her. _'WOW… is that true? What reason would he have to lie to me anyways? So he must be telling me the truth, mustn't he?'_ Serenity thought to herself before shifting her eyes to block the sight of Endymion out, "That's a lot to digest… but… I'm just so confused…" her eyes started to water.

Endymion just looked at her… unsure of what to say.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

The five best soldiers and the two nurses that came on the trip had searched for any survivors and come up wit none. So they had buried the dead and gave them proper burials.

Meanwhile Andrew, Chad and Lita searched the town, and surrounded areas for Diamond, but they couldn't track him anywhere. They kept searching until they came to a nearby open field where the soldiers and nurses where burying the dead.

"What are you all doing? This is not your job?" Lita asked a bit annoyed to the soldiers and burses that stood around a finished graves.

"We have searched everywhere for survivors, but everyone is dead. The least we could, can, do is give them proper burials" one nurse said, as the soldiers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine. No one saw any evidence that would suggest that more then two people with magic caused this?" Andrew asked.

All the soldiers and Nurses looked at each other shaking their heads, "No sir. Just crumbled buildings with ash and other power blasts. I mean, sure, the evidence does suggest that maybe it was a pack, but magical beings… anything is possible. But all in all, there's no sign of a group attack" one soldier answered.

"Okay, thanks. Lita, Chad, we have to find Endymion and let him know what has happened. Come" Andrew said as he started to walk off.

Lita and Chad gave one last glance at the filed with the dead people and followed Andrew. They kept walking in the direction Endymion walked off in, only to come to the west gate and see Endymion standing on the bridge next to Serenity. They both looked hurt and confused, both wanting to cry. So they just stood there and watched until they were noticed.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Serenity, please say something?" Endymion asked as he took her hands once more.

She just looked at him, a single tear fell from her eye, "I'm sorry Endymion, but right now I'm so confused. If what you say is true, then I slaughtered all these people… I did this… for what… pleasure? No to help your enemy get revenge… but if what you say is a lie, then why do I have these weird feelings saying that you are not lying… but then you could just be a really good liar…" she shifted her eye sight to the left and right to retract the tears, but once again a single tear glistened down her cheek. "I'm sorry, but right now I believe in Diamond, and I cannot stay here if you are going to continue to fill my head with more lies, I'm sorry" she said as she pulled her hands out of Endymions grasp and took small steps backwards.

"Why are you sorry? If you think I'm lying, then why are you sorry for not believing me?" Endymion asked as he took steps forwards.

"Because I'm confused… please just don't" she said before she lifted right arm and swaying it across her face while snapping her fingers causing her to disappear in a poof of air.

"SERENITY!" Endymion yelled as she disappeared with a sad smile on her face. He just stood there looking into space where she once stood. _'Fuck, how could this happen! Damn it! She wasn't meant to disappear like that… DAMN IT!'_ he thought angrily to himself as his generals walked closer to him.

'_Sir, umm…' _Chad started, only to get a nasty response from Endymion.

'_What the fuck do you want know?' _Endymion asked furiously.

'_Look sir, there is no need to take your anger out on us' _Lita stated, but held back as Endymion turned around to face them, and started to walk towards them. _'Sorry sir, I was out of line' _she tried to ask for forgiveness.

He finally reached them, "No need Lita, you are right. Now what is it you want to talk about?" he said in a more clam and civil voice.

"The soldiers and nurses found no survivors, so they are currently burying them. As for us, we found no leads on Diamonds whereabouts. It's like his scent and trace disappears in a snap of a finger" Andrew responded.

"Okay then. Well there is nothing more we can do… so we'll get back to the others, finish up here and head back to the castle. Everyone must be wandering what has happened, or if anything happened" Endymion said as he walked off towards the town.

Lita, Chad and Andrew all looked at each other before leading Endymion to the others.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Arrgggh, I was wandering when you would come back" Serenity heard Diamonds voice behind her as she appeared in the forest he ran into earlier.

"Sorry I was long. He was not co-operating" she simply said as she wiped away her tears and faced Diamond in a smile.

"I figured he would of… well, how did it go?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Fine… I'm just a bit sleepy… could we leave now?"

Diamond looked at her, "Sure" he said as he took her into his arms and said a few words and in a whoosh of smoke their surrounding changed from forest to large marble room with tall marble pillars. "Here we are" he said as he let her go.

"Thank-you" she smiled as she walked off towards her bedroom.

Diamond stared after her, _'Mmmm… I wander what happened? Maybe it was a mistake leaving her there to deal with him?'_ was his final thought before he made his way to his study.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

When Serenity reached her bedroom she ran in and slammed the door behind her and locked it. She stood leaning against the door as she begun to cry her eyes out. She begun to shake as her thoughts made their way back to Endymion… and what he said to her.

She wiped her eyes and made her way to her bed. As she laid down she puled the necklace out of her top and off her neck. She merely looked at it. But as she did she saw the candle light reflecting of her ring. Her eyes once again started to go glassy as she took the ring off and read the inside. _'What he said was right'_ was all she said to herself as she begun to put the ring into the locket and twist it around to open the locket.

The locket opened with a quiet click. She placed the ring back on her finger and opened the locket to reveal the picture of herself when she was 4, as well as another little kid next to her. A little boy. He looked a couple of years older, Dark ebony hair, dark midnight blue eyes… _'Just like Endymion… but younger…'_ and she begun to cry again, _'is what he said really true?'_… But then she noticed something. The photo was pealing at the bottom… so she lifted it up carefully and pulled the picture out to reveal an ingragement – _'an undying love that will hold strong for many years to come till death do them part'_ – "So our parents knew… even though we were still only young…" she thought to herself out loud. "So what he said… must be true…"

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Okies doke… how did we like this chapter???? Tell me if it was lame or not… I thought maybe there needed to be more action… but hey… it was pretty good.

**Created on**: 30th July 2007 – 1:57pm  
**Edited on**: 15th December 2007 – 5:28pm

Katie :)


	12. The Renaissance The Beginning

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 12:** The Renaissance (The Beginning)

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Serenity and Endymion started talking and now Serenity is full of questions. But due to that fact that she is being lied to, and she can right now, only trust Diamond she leaves Endymion and goes back to Diamond. Endymion then finishes up and returns home. Serenity and Diamond return to the Okami den and Serenity is in her bedroom looking at her locket… but then realises that Endymion must not have been lying, as what he said was true… _dum dum dum_

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

_+-+-+-_ **...2 Days Later...** _-+-+-+_

For the last 2 days, since the encounter with Endymion, Serenity was so confused. She didn't know what to believe any more. So far the only person she could trust was herself, but that still wasn't trustworthy, as her heart and mind said two totally different things. What to believe? Trust your instincts but use your mind? How does that work in her case? If she followed her heart, she could bring destruction on all vampire nations and be the cause of a power hungry tyrant. Or she could listen to her mind that says that she can trust Diamond, as she is here, and hasn't killed her… but that could also because he needs her… and her heart on Diamond does say that he loves her… maybe not as much as Endymion... But love is there… but she doesn't feel the same as him for Endymion… weird… too confusing… love is over rated!

She was lying on her bed, thinking, _'if the man I supposedly love is Diamond, then he must be telling me the truth… right? But then, how could Endymion know about the locket unless he actually did give it to me! Can I trust him? If so, can I trust what he said about Diamond? But what if, some how Endymion got hold of the information about the locket… like he tortured the truth out of the real person… or some kind of rumour that was true? Oh dear lord above… please help me out of this stupid confusing prediction about all of this mess about me and the two men that are fighting over me… I just can not bear to have such weight on my shoulders… there's too much to think about. What if I make the wrong decision and cause more devastation?'_

A knock at the door threw Serenity off her train of thought. It took a minute or so to register that the knocks were at her door, which by then the knocks came louder. "Coming" she said out loud as she jumped of her bed to the door.

Once at the door she opened it with haste and came face to face with one Diamond. Some one she didn't really want to see right now… as there are too many questions she needs to know, and had a feeling he wouldn't be much help… but not to arouse suspicion she acknowledged him. "This is a nice surprise" she said with a fake smile.

Diamond smiled back at her response to seeing him, "yes… just wanted to see how you are. I worry about you. The past couple of days you've been very quiet. Is anything troubling you?" he asked, with a small hint of concern, and worry.

Serenity just stared, "oh, yes… I'm fine, just I haven't been feeling too well after all this stuff with Endymion…" which was partially true.

"Arrh, my dear, don't let him get to you. Anyways, why don't you go freshen up and meet me for lunch in the gardens?"

She stared at him… _'Has he forgotten, but umm… I'm a freaken' vampire… I don't like the sun!'_ she thought to her self as she stared at him confused.

Diamond must have seen her confusion… "Don't worry dear, we have an inside fernery with beautiful flowers… just like outside, but indoors… so will you join me?" he asked again, clearing any concerns she may have had.

She made a smile, "sure, just give me a few to freshen up" she said as she closed her door and walked to her bathroom. It was nearly lunch, or to her a really really early breakfast… and she was still in her nightgown.

Once in her bathroom she turned the water tap on to the bathtub and removed her clothing. Once she was all clean she stepped out of the bath and put a Satan robe on and walked to her wardrobe. She stood staring at the rows of clothing before making a decision. What was she going to wear? What was the weather like? She would check, but it kinda seemed impossible as well, it was daytime… so she guessed maybe it was a nice warm day. Taking this into consideration, she picked out a nice white cotton summer dress that had a nice emerald green patterns of flowers on it. The dress also had a strip of green material that tired up at the side around her waste. She decided to finish the look with a pair of white pointed heels, and do her hair in a messy bun.

Once finished she made her way out of her room to the fernery to meet Diamond for lunch, or for her, a really really early breakfast.

She couldn't help but stare at all the paintings on the wall as she made her way to Diamond. They were of many different people. But the only thing they had in common was that they all played major, important roles in this war, and underneath each portrait was a little blurb about their role in the war. Serenity would have stayed to read, but she was already running late… damn baths… they take to much time!

By the time she reached the fernery Diamond was sitting at a little table alone drinking from a little tea cup. He actually didn't look to bad, the way his head was tilted, sipping from the cup, WAIT, what was she thinking? No… wait… she is meant to love him right? So why did she feel bad about thinking and looking at him like this? This was like one big mind game to Serenity… she needed to get away… whatever… she needed to go away for a bit… but how?

"Sorry I'm late" she quickly blurted out before he realised she was staring. And took a seat opposite to him

He gently placed the cup back on the saucer and looked at Serenity, "not to worry, the beautiful scenery has kept me company. But now you are here, you can keep me company" he smile.

Serenity couldn't help but stare. He was being so nice, and here she was questioning him about his honesty… but then again, looks can be deceiving.

"To be honest, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Diamond finally said after a short silence.

Serenity was surprised by his statement, _'what would he want to talk about?'_ she thought, "Umm, okay. What is it?" she said subtly shrugging her shoulders not to sound, or look worried.

He intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, "I feel as though you do not feel comfortable here, or maybe you are getting home sick. I'm just very concerned. And there's also the matter of your Kingdom. They are Kingless and they need a person to look up too. I also think it is about time you return and claim the thrown before people see this as an opportunity to claim it in your absence" he started.

She just stared at him, "Hmm, yes, I should… but what of the council? Will they accept me? It has been awhile…"

"Don't worry, they will. You're the rightful heir. And besides, I will be there for you" he smiled.

This throw Serenity back, _'I'll be there with you… what is he doing? Securing his spot by my side… wait why am I thinking this? Do I really not trust him? Wow… this is so bad'_ she then shifter he sights to the left of Diamond, "I think I should go by myself. If they see you, an Okami, they may think the worst" she stated.

"Yes…" he said glancing away… "I just hope that you will remember, they may say stuff about me and my kind… some know about us, others are blinded by the truth" he quickly stated.

"Yes, I know, I just think this way they may trust me a bit more", _'and maybe someone may tell me truth… those who don't know about us… but how will I know?'_ she thought.

Diamond could see her thinking… this seemed kind of dangerous. What if she had doubts about him? He then payed no attention when she stared to talk again.

"When could I possibly leave? I was thinking the earlier the better… maybe tonight after a short rest? That way I can also start the ceremony sooner. In which case I can start my active duty to my kingdom sooner as well" she said.

"Yes… I understand… well if you can be ready by tonight I will have a horse ready and waiting for you, and a boat to cross the river. Just make sure to send word once you have been accepted, because if Endymion hears he will make his way to you, and as your people know about the arrangement between you both, they will make an assumption and crown you two together" he said.

"Oh… but wait, what do you mean crown us together though? Can't they crown me and pick my king from there?" she asked confused.

"No… you're a princess, if you were a prince, then yes, you could be crowned straight away, but since you are a female, you need a King to take care of the army, therefore they will not crown you until you have named your King" he stated, truthfully… for once.

"Oh…." Was all she said again. "So I can not be crowned until I have named my king? Which mean I will have to wait longer…" she trailed off.

"Yes" was all he said as a maid came in with a tray, and placed an amber filled champagne glass in front of Serenity and walked off.

They both sat in silence as the maid did her job and walked away. They were both in deep thought. Diamond was thinking of more ways to make her trust him, and name him king, while Serenity was thinking how she was going to do this, and who she was going to name King. Even MORE stuff to think about. Great.

They both finished up, and headed separate ways after more talk. Diamond resigned back to his office while Serenity went straight to her bedroom to get ready and have a quick nap before leaving… this was going to be fun, was all she thought as she made her way to her bedroom.

She packed all the necessities, cloths, shoes, toiletries for the trip, and a note book to note down all her thoughts. The book was so she could organise her thoughts and make something out of them, instead of having them jumble up in her mind and confuse the hell outta her. Once packed she climbed into bed and rested for the journey ahead.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Since that night when Endymion confronted Serenity for what seemed like millions of years, he couldn't help but feel dead. He didn't realise how much he actually loved her until she was taken away from him. She truly did complete him. More than Ami had. But since she was no longer around, and the fact that she may not be his again made him feel dead, he felt like there was no longer a point, a reason to live on anymore if he couldn't have his true love… what was he to do? Yes he could fight, but with Diamond brainwashing her, he was bound to hurt her, and even if he did get her back, how could he make her love him, or realise their love, if she was convinced she loved Diamond? It was too confusing, and plus he also had to take care of his people, control the army… which was pointless, as his mind was everywhere… he was useless with Serenity, and felt even worse that it has to take Diamond to take her away to make him realise.

That night, once they finished up in the town, the ride back was in silence, everyone could feel the tension, and Endymions murderous thoughts of Diamond. They could also feel his frustrated sadness about Serenity. When they got back in the kingdom to the castle, he said nothing to his mother and stormed inside breaking everything in sight, throwing this across the room to collide with the wall causing more noise and louder crashes. The throwing and crashes finally stopped as he came to his office and after throwing stuff in there he fell to his chair and for once, in many years, started to cry… silently glistening tears came cascading down right after the other… until finally he became restless and started to think of a plan to win back the heart of his true love.

He was like this for the two days now… and everyone was starting to worry. It was one thing to hear him throw a tantrum and smash things, at least that way they knew he was okay and venting, but since he was silent and locked in a room, and no one had seen him, they started to fret. Worried if he had done anything to himself. But more so, because he hadn't came down for a feed. There were many possibilities, but no one had the guts to check up on him, in case they disturbed him, and they thought no more… afraid to think what he would do to them… he was known to do horrible things to those who disturbed him… and they didn't want to check the validation of those particular rumours.

It had just turned night fall, and there was a knock at his door. He ignored it. He couldn't be bothered to yell at who ever was on the other side of the door. As far as he was concerned, he could die. He was nothing with out Serenity, and he hated himself for not realising until it was too late. Why hadn't he taken more cautious measures to her safety? But before he could think any more the person on the other side of the door started yelling at him… throwing his train of thought off.

"ENDYMION! ENDYMION! This is your mother! Now open up this door, or so help you! Endymion. Are you hearing me? Endymion!" Uberta yelled through the door. Yeah she could have opened, or knocked down the door, but Endymion had his concentration on it so no one could disturb him.

Finally giving up, he spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever, "yes mother…" he strained out in a hoarsely voice. Instead of getting up, he opened the door with his mind.

As Uberta entered she saw the darkened room. She could already smell the room starting to go rank. So to let the room air out, and get some lights in, as Endymion so conveniently smashed the light bulb, she through open his heavy office drapes and opened the French doors that lay behind. Once she done so she turned around and she could see her son from the moon light. She just gasped and ran over to him. He was a total mess. He obviously hadn't slept for the time he was locked in; his eyes were puffy and red, blood shot. His hair was a mess, and he was starting a beard. His cloths, well his pants were all crinkled and his shirt had buttons missing… he was a total wreck. But more so, she could see his mouth. His lips were dry as, and were starting to peel… not a good sign…

"What are you trying to do? Freaken' starve your self? Have I taught you nothing? Gees" was all she said as she got to him and started to straighten him out.

Endymion just started at her… he had no energy what so ever. Mainly due to the fact that he had not eaten for a long time, but also because he had no will to live anymore.

Without another thought Uberta quickly called for a maid or someone to bring some blood to Endymions office ASAP. And not 3 seconds later, there was a knock at the door and a small maid stood there holding a tray with a glass filled with red liquid and a blood bag next to it. She was wearing a little grey dress with a white frilly apron and black slip on shoes. Beside the maid was Andrew. He was wearing black jeans and a blood red satin button up shirt with black formal shoes.

"Quickly now…" Uberta said to the maid as she grabbed the glass of the tray and put it to Endymions mouth. Being the stubborn and arrogant jerk he was, he refused to drink. By which time the maid was gone and Andrew was standing out side the door around the corner.

"Endymion!" she warned. Since he had no energy to argue he started to drink… to break the silence she started to talk to him, "Just because you don't have her now, doesn't mean you can't have her ever. What happened to your fighting spirit? What ever happened to my son? Andrew?" she called out randomly.

Andrew then appeared at the door, "yes your highness?" he asked.

"I have to tend to other engagements, can you please stay with Endymion as you are his friend. Make sure he finishes this up. Then can you take him to his room and lock him in his bathroom until he has managed to clean himself up?" she asked him.

He just stared at Endymion… _'Why have you done this to your self?'_ he asked himself before replying, "Yes Highness. Leave it to me."

With that she placed the empty glass on the table and handed Endymion the bag. She then got up and left the room.

Once Uberta was gone, Endymion said something to Andrew, just barely audible, but Andrew managed to hear, "don't say a word". His voice was still husky. He still had no energy, so Andrew grabbed the bag from Endymions hands and held it to his mouth.

"Don't worry man, I would say nothing, but man, I just gotta ask… why do you do this to yourself? This doesn't seem like you?" he said. The room was completely silent.

Once the bag was finished, Endymion started to get some strength back, so Andrew helped him up and walked him to his bedroom where he shoved him into his bathroom and locked him in there. It was hard on Andrew count to lock away Endymion, as he had no energy to fight against him, but Endymion found it hard to stay upright.

Once Andrew was gone, he held on to anything that was closet to keep him up right. He slowly made his way to his bathtub and turned the water on with great difficulty. He also managed not to look at himself in the mirror. After the water was at a decent temperature, and was full enough, he literally tore of his cloths through frustration and slowly hoped in. he laid in the bathtub letting his mind slip away from reality. As the water engulfed his body, he started to get feeling back in his body. He could feel the warmth of the water… The water also started to make his blood flow, which in turn gave him his energy back.

After what seemed like forever, and maybe a short rest, he opened his eyes and got out of the tub. As he did he held on to anything he could find to support himself. He then through the towel around his hips and tucked the edge in so the towel would stay. And for the first time, he looked at himself in the mirror and regretted it. He was surprise the mirror didn't break, must have been really tough glass, was his final conclusion before opening up a draw to get his shaver out.

After cleaning, and shaving his face, he stepped through a door to his wardrobe and pulled a pair of black formal pants out and a white satin shirt out. After getting dressed he found a pair of formal black shoes and put them on. He then returned to the bathroom and brushed his hair. After which he was ready to leave…

He walked through the door in the wardrobe to his bedroom and walked straight past Andrew that was resting in a chair, straight to his bed and dumped himself on top. And with in a matter of 2 seconds he was fast asleep.

Andrew was of course glad that his friend was alright, and knew that he needed to sleep, so he left the room to inform her majesty of his progress and where about.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Serenity was restless in her sleep. After that day, the confrontation with Endymion, her mind had been buzzing everywhere, and now that she could return to her kingdom, she was even more restless as to know what would lay waiting there for her. Would she really find out the truth? Would she EVER find out the truth? Did she really want to know it? What if there was a part of the truth she didn't want to know?

She then suddenly opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness. She was nervous about going back home. There were too many questions to be asked. And she didn't even know if she even wanted to know the truth any more.

But she had to return, she had to know. So she freshened up and went outside where her horse was awaiting for her, next to Diamond. He was wearing his usual white suit.

Serenity took a large breath of air and continued with her plan. Before heading down she changed into a pair of jeans, boots and a brown turtleneck top. On top of all that she put on a hooded cloak and went down stairs.

"Are you ready my dear?" Diamond asked as she approached.

"Yeah" she smiled as she mounted the horse. "Thank-you."

"Make sure to send word when everything is ready for my arrival" he reminded her.

"Yes, I shall" she said as she gave him one last glance and rode off.

Diamond stood there. He was clearly worried. He didn't know, and had no control of what would happen when she returned.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 3rd August 2007 – 8:19pm  
**Edited on**: 15th December 2007 – 6:14pm

Katie :)


	13. Words

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**A/N:** ALSO, in this chapter, and maybe a few more after, the court with the two fractions, is from the Ancient Romans. I learnt this in Ancient history, so yea, I didn't think of it… :) I also made a few adjustments to the fractions, I made it better! Hehe… and there might be other things too… but I dunno, just remember, it is kinda made up, so if you know something and say, 'hey, that's wrong' I know… hehe… but if you do want to learn more about the whole Roman courts, just ask… I have HEAPS of information about it… lol.

**Chapter 13:** Words

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement -**- Well obviously stuff happened, and now Serenity is on her way to her kingdom to do, well we just don't know yet, and Endymion, well he's knocking out Z's… hehe, so keep reading to find out what happens, this time on, The Arrangement… hehe

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

It took Serenity 3 hours on horse back to reach the river where she exchanged her horse for a boat. She was on the boat for a total of 7 hours, and when she landed on ground again, she got on her horse and rode for 5 hours until she reached her Kingdom. From there it took half an hour to reach her castle through the street paths. In total she travelled 15 and a half hour, and got one saw ass, and managed to rest on the boat trip, before she managed to reach her castle before sun rise.

She stopped at the gates and got off the horse. She then grabbed the rains and started to walk straight to the guards on duty and gave them the horse to put away. She then continued to walk to the stairs at the front. As she climbed them she removed her hood and opened the doors. Straight away she was greeted by a butler who took her cloak and left her alone. After watching the butler leave, she continued her journey to the kitchen. She was hungry. She would have gone straight to the fractions court, but since it was nearly dawn, they would have left, so she decided to feed.

Upon reaching the kitchen, the bustle stopped as each maid laid their eyes upon Serenity. As she walked past them they started to whisper to each other, mainly about the fact that she had returned, and also because she was alone. They also got wind of a little rumour that Serenity was taken… but since she was there, is must not have been true… She paid no attention to them… she was hungry, and she need to think. So she grabbed a glass of blood and headed to the library. Intent on talking to nobody.

When she reached the library, by which time she finished drinking, she placed the glass on the nearby table and headed to a certain section of the library. It was right at the back, in the third section. All the books here were of the past historical event that took place in the kingdom. She needed to learn about the truth why diamond was banished, and what her father was like as a ruler. If there was anything to do with Endymion and the agreement of their marriage. She needed to know! And now was as good a time as any.

After spending 2 and a half hours looking at books, she found a total of 3 books that seemed to hold the information she wanted. Now these weren't thin big writing books, these were 7 inches thick with tiny writing. She grabbed the books in her arms and headed to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was exactly the way she left it. She placed the books on the side table near her door and headed to her bathroom. She turned the water on to her bathtub and removed the articles of clothing that she wore and stepped in to the bath.

As she slowly moved back the water swallowed her body and she felt her muscles relax. She laid there thinking about tomorrow. How she was going to present herself to the fractions in the court. She didn't stay on that topic for long as she remembered the books she got. So she quickly finished up in the bath and changed into her nightgown. Her nightgown was like a long satin singlet that came to her knees. It had spaghetti straps. She put her hair up in a messy high pony tail and returned to her bedroom. She retrieved the books on the table and took them to her private office she had.

Once again, her office was the way she left it when she left. Everything was the same. After getting comfortable, she started to read the first book. She scanned the books until she found information that seemed useful, but mainly it told her stuff she already knew. So decided that the books held no important, new information, she closed the last book and made her way to her bed.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

That night when Serenity awoke, she had butterflies in her stomach. She was so worried, she couldn't control the way the event of tonight may come out… but she had to give it a go. She had to know what really happened. She has to know the truth; she needs to know the answers to her questions.

So reluctantly she removed herself from bed and made her way to her bathroom and had a quick bath. She got out and dressed in a long black formal gown that had a boob tube top, and was very form fitting. The material was like a stretchy satin that shimmered in the light, and the skirt bit was layers of black transparent material layered to become non-transparent. She wore black paten heels and did her hair in a long shoulder braid. She then made her way out of her bedroom to the court concilium.

Once she reached the concilium, which was located in the middle of the kingdom in a big marble stone temple like building. The court was split in two fractions. The senate and the tribune. The senate worked, and stood for all the rich people, while the tribune worked, and stood for the poor people. Usually one would want the most power, but that's were the royal family comes in. One person, king and, or Queen takes care of all matters. So together the senate and the tribune work to together to make a law that is equal for all people, and propose them to the consuls, which are two people, who then proposes them to the King and, or Queen. The consuls are from neither the senate or tribune fraction. They are selected through their areas of specialties. One works mainly on city affairs like major events or markets stuff like that, just to keep citizens happy, while the other is second in command of the army. They look after all the troops and make sure they are treated well.

Anyways, she made her to the concilium in a carriage, to hide herself from the people of her kingdom, not to make a scene. When she arrived, she was confronted by two big guards that stood down once they learnt her identity and led her to the court.

Once she entered the room everything went quiet. All that could be heard was her heels tapping on the marble floor as she walked to the middle of the room to the front podium. She stood there and looked around the room at each and every face. Most were amazed that she was there, while others were shocked and unbelieved.

"Now, I don't know why you have all gone quiet, I am after all the Princess, and soon to be Queen… If I assume right, you all have been told about my father's death… right?" she quietened down once everyone started to gasp at the idea of their King being dead… why? Had no body told them of this devastating new?

"Surly you can not tell me that no one has heard about his death. I expect a 'no' if I asked a random person on the street, but from you lot who always have their noses in something, I thought you would have heard… and here I was thinking that you all knew everything before the actually event happened… but I was sadly mistaken…" from her last part she got more gasps from the council members.

Suddenly a senate member stood up, "Excuse us your highness… we are glad to be graced by your presence, but how are we sure what your saying is true?" he asked, which prompted the people around to agree and look confused.

"Well I am shocked that you have not heard… I'm sure if I knew a King was killed, I would go off and tell everyone about it… which prompts me to say… his murder was cleaned up very well… I currently do not know exactly how my father was murdered, but I do know he was murdered."

After a short silence, another senate member stood, "Do you have any proof? What of Endymion and his kingdom? We have been informed by castle maids and guards that you arrived early this morning, before dawn, alone with no escorts. Why were you not escorted back here by one of Endymion's soldiers, or what about your personal foot soldiers you had ordered to travel to the Shikami Clan to assist you? You didn't think we didn't know about that did you? So why is it that you do not know anything? Surly there must be a reason as to this, absurdness?" he said mockingly.

Serenity stood there staring at him… how dare he, they, half of them question her… she is after all their Princess. "Well if that is so, then send for word to the Shikami clan, and ask for my foot soldiers to return and while there, ask for any one who can also assist, and support my claim as to my fathers death too. As for an explanation to my '_absurdness_', as you put it, I am still working on it" she said looking, turning her glance to the ground.

After a bit of bustle, half of the entire court stood and a couple had the nerve to ask, "What do you mean, you're still working on it?" they asked sarcastically, surly she must know… how someone could just… FORGET something? Honestly!

Serenity turned her glance to the court and looked around before answering. "Well for the last couple of days, I have been somewhere, which I can not liberate to you, but what confuses me, is that you said I asked for assistant when I was in the Shikami kingdom. I have no recollection of myself being present there… ever…" she was rudely cut off from the gasps and hustle that started in the room… "Gentlemen… please" she silenced them, "The past month has been a total blur, and my other memories from before my father's deaths have been very fuzzy themselves. Now, I do not know the reason as to why, but there are questions that need to be answered. And gentlemen, this is partly why I'm here. I need your help and knowledge about my father, and his affiliates. His business ventures and whatever else. So gentlemen, do I have your help?" she asked looking at each man in the eye.

The men in the room looked around to each other and the ones standing took their seats, gesturing Serenity to continue.

"Thank-you Gentlemen. Now is there anyone here that can tell me who knew my father personal, or at least some one that was affiliated with his work?" she said watching them now looking and searching at people around to find someone.

Suddenly a men from the Tribune stood up, "Your highness. Everyone here in this court room has had some sort of relationship to your father. Weather it was work, fighting, talking, what ever. But if you are looking for someone that knows your father more than any one else, and worked with him, our only suggestion is the Consul Rikugun. He worked with your father during this whole war, and was his best and trusted general and they did most of the strategic planning together" he finished taking a breath in.

"Thank-you. Does anyone know where I would be able to find him?"

"Yes, he should be just out side the kingdom on the lands near the south Barns. He is training the new comers. But he is on call if there is any new progress made here today, and the following week" another tribune said.

"Thank-you gentlemen. One last question, what exactly are you working on right now?"

A senate member stood, "Currently nothing, your highness. We can not progress on any new legislation if, well, I guess you, or both consuls are here to watch and survey the court" he said.

"Oh… well then, as I have to go, gentlemen, you are free from the court until next week, then, of course if any major event happen, you are to immediately work the problem out, you know, to keep our law system working. Also have someone sent to the Shikami Clan to retrieve my soldiers. Also, bring back anyone that can assist, and prove my word right about my father being dead, so if that is all, good evening gentlemen" Was Serenity's last words before she left the building to her carriage.

"The out south barn Germei" she said to the carriage driver as she got on.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

The following night, when Andrew went to check on Endymion, the room was empty… so he stepped in and noticed that the balcony French doors were open, and another door, but her also noticed that his bathroom door was shut… so deciding that he must be in the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Hey E? You in there?" Andrew knocked.

Almost instantly, he was replied, "sure am mate… be out in two" he said almost enjoying himself.

Andrew was now definitely shocked. But all the same he took a seat and waited for Endymion to exit the bathroom.

When Endymion did exit he bathroom, he was wearing black suit pants and a white button up cotton shirt. He had his shoes on and was wearing a huge smile on his face. "So what brings you here Drew?" he asked.

"Umm… well I just came to check up on you and see if there was anything you wanted…" Endymion was still staring at him. "By the way… why are you so happy?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

Endymion's eyes widened the slightest bit while looking at Andrew; he then smiled even wider and tilted his head, "What ever do you mean? I'm fine… can't a man be happy for no reason?" he asked.

"Look man, what ever it is… you have work to do. You have been gone for so long, and the stuff keeps getting piling up. Now are you ready to do some work? Or do I have to drag your ass to wherever?"

Endymion started laughing, "Drag me, yeah… only if we can get some food first…" he said starting to walk out of his room.

As Andrew turned he noticed that the liquor cabinet in Endymions room was out, and a bottle was on the top practically empty… well Andrews only conclusion was that the only reason he was happy, was because he drunk himself happy… sad man. He had nothing better to do then drink away his problems. He quickly paid no attention, as there was nothing now he could do, so he followed Endymion out to the Kitchen.

"So, you want anything?" Endymion asked as they arrived at the kitchen.

Andrew looked at him, "narr, it's all your's man."

"Okies doke."

As they retired from the kitchen, they made their way out of the castle and walked to the far left wing of the ground. There they stood in front of a huge building. The main functions of this building was basically to create an all purpose ground for any military activity. In Endymions case, since he was prince, and soon to be King one day, he had complete control over it, which meant selecting new members, and groups to train members, to select groups that specialise in certain areas whatever. But the other thing he had to do was to make sure all paper work that related to any military activity was taken care of. And since the last time he did that was what, ages ago, before the attacks on Garth-Sonica and the attack on Serenity's father… so he had A LOT of work to catch up on. A LOT!

Once they got inside Andrew said good bye and wondered off as Endymion made his way down stairs to him office where he did most military work. And this is where he resited for the night.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Thank-you Germei" Serenity said to her carriage driver as she got out. Once she did she was standing at the front of a beautiful Victorian country styled house that was white with blue shutter. It was clean as she could tell and the garden out front were well taken care of. To the right of the house she noticed a big brownie red barn in the far distance, and men in front of it fighting each other, probably practicing.

She slowly made her way to the front door and entered the house. Immediately she was confronted by a maid that took her coat. Well would have taken her coat if she had one, but since she didn't, she proved useless. But in any case Serenity took the opportunity to ask the maid if she knew where the consul was.

"Excuse me miss, can you please tell me where Consul Rikugun is?"

The maid simply stared. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "umm… he… he sh…should be in…his… his office" se mumbled quickly, then ran off through the nearest hallway.

Since she didn't exactly get the information she wanted, she took a moment to observe her surroundings. The house's interior was of mocha colours. Creams and browns. Everything about the place reminded her of her childhood hideaway… her cubbyhouse she had. Apparently it was of her mother's designs, which lead her to believe that her mother probably designed the interior of this house too. It was truly an amazing, and beautiful house altogether.

Serenity was knocked out of thought when she heard footsteps heading her way, so she quickly turned to see who it was. She was then faced with an extremely old man. White hair, and was wearing a grey knit suit. A butler she figured.

"Your highness" he bowed, "it is a great pleasure for you to grace us with your presence. If there is anything you want, please don't bother to ask" he finished and stood still awaiting a reply.

Serenity gave him a small gracious smile, "Thank-you. If you wouldn't mind, could you please take me, or direct me to Consul Rikugun if he's still here?" she asked.

The man simply nodded, "yes he is still here. If you follow me, he's just in his office right now doing some paperwork."

"Thank-you Mr…?" she looked at him.

"Mr. Deonie, but call me Devlin" she smiled.

Serenity smiled back, "Devlin."

After following Devlin through corridor after corridor and corner after corner, Serenity was faced with a shut door, "here we are miss Serenity" the man nodded and left.

After Devlin was out of her sight she turned to the door and knocked.

After a 3 second wait the door opened and revealed a man in his mid 50's. He had dark brown hair with grey blotches. He had hazel eyes and was wearing the typical black suit. "Serenity Komachi. What do we owe the pleasure?" he asked giving her a smile.

She smiled back and giggled a little, "Joe… Joe Cohen… it's been a long time" she smiled once again and hugged him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Joe asked as they pulled apart.

"Oh yes… umm… well… I need to ask you some questions about my father… about how he worked and if you know anything about the matter concerning Diamonds banishment" she asked looking somewhat concerned. To be honest she was afraid that this may be another dead end… but she had to give it a try.

Joe looked at her once more and opened his door wider, gesturing her to come inside his office and offered her a seat. After she took a seat, Joe took his and he stared at her. "So what exactly are you trying to find out? Any certain information?" he asked.

Serenity bit her lip, "anything you have… I need it all" she said.

"Okay then. What do you want to start with?"

"Diamond is a good a place to start. When was he banished?"

"Okay. Well as you probably know, he's an Okami. But before he was banished, Okami's and vampires did live together as one. They protected us from the sun, and in turn we gave them equal powers, and rights. We were happy. Your father and Diamond were partners. He let Diamond create the Dark Arts, as it would give them an advantage, as back then, we were still fighting Okami, but there were groups that didn't like the idea of us working together, so yea."

"So… Diamond created the Dark Arts… but how?"

(**A/N:** Sorry of I got all this wrong, and sorry if I offend anyone that's in to magic… and yes the bits about the projects and hunts is actually true, but don't believe what I'm saying as I may have gotten stuff mixed up or misinterpreted something's… so yea)

"Well as you know, The Dark Arts is Magic based, and of course right now, that's the only magical thing. But back in the 12th Century, when yes, witches were alive, Diamond was around and he had worked with some witched that were members of the witches council. When the Salem Trials started, it was his duty to take any and all evidence that pointed to witch activity. Since there was no specific place to hide it, he hid it in his den. Unfortunately, when he got back in, his associates were on trial and before he could do anything, they were hung. To save his life he took off so people wouldn't think he was part of it.

"Anyways, he had no where to go, and nothing to do, so he got into the books and soon… well you can guess. Anyways, a year after he met your father, I don't know details, but anyways, when he learnt that Diamond was of some use, he took him under his wing… and soon, Diamond had followers, because Vampires were not posing a threat and blah blah.

"Well after a few years when the rebels started to pose a threat and Diamond said he would help, that's when your father gave him permission to create the Dark Arts to bring them down.

"Most of the main groups were gone, and everything was quiet. And that's when your mother and father conceived you. After you were born sadly your mother pasted away, but that's when Diamond thought it would be the perfect opportunity to advance his powers… then hopefully take over the Komachi Clan… blah blah. Because of this, he was banished" he paused.

Serenity was shocked, "wait, so he was banished because he wanted power… and to take over…" she thought for a moment, "so was there any incidents where my father killed innocent Okami's for no reason, or vice versa?" she asked.

He looked at her and laughed, "Where did you hear such nonsense? There was no killing, Diamond simply wanted the Okami's to have complete power. He figured they deserved it more then Vampires, of course there was something else involved too, but I don't know all details. Anyways, your father banished him after your first birthday and we haven't heard from him since. I mean we have heard of him, but not directly, you know--" Serenity cut him off.

"WAIT! He was banished… so I never personally met him… ever?" she asked confused.

"Yes…" he asked confused. "I don't think there was ever a time you met. I'm sure that you have never met. I mean, I'm pretty sure your father has told you about him, but I don't think you have met personally" he stated matter of fact.

Serenity went whiter… if that was possible.

"Are you alright child?" Joe asked out of concern.

Serenity was now blinking confusedly, she was lost. "Yes, yes. Umm… I just think I need some fresh air" she said as she stood up and started to leave the room. Joe followed her.

"Shall we continue out side, or would you like some time to think before continuing?"

"We shall continue outside if that is alright. There is still some things I need to know" she said starting to walk faster. The fact that she was lied to by Diamond, and that she didn't believe Endymion, and all these other things, she needed fresh air. NOW!

After a long time of talking with Joe, Serenity found out all the stuff she needed to know. Since it took all night, she stayed at the house for the day and made plans for her arrival the following day.

During the time she talked to Joes she learnt more about her father and more about his work and the roles Diamond played. How the war really started, what happened before she was born. What happened when she was growing up, when she was too juvenile to realise what was happening. She was even told about the arrangement Uberta and her father had to do in order to secure a treaty, and how they had hoped that she and Endymion would marry. He was even so kind to tell her that they even had a seer to tell them that it would work and whatever. She got a lot of useful information. He even told her how she managed to gain her powers… to which her father was very disappointed in her for. But in all, she owed him great thanks.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Endymion on the other hand, was still working on the paper work, which in one night got through not even a quarter, but then, maybe if he weren't drunk, he would have gotten more done. But since he was so behind, he stayed awake during the best part of the day, and got more work done.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 3rd July 2007 – 11:43pm  
**Edited on**: 17th December 2007 – 4:32pm

Your's truly, Leigh :)


	14. A Flood of Memories

The Arrangement

By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 14** A flood of memories

**A/N: **You know what I have noticed? That most of the names of these chapters make no sense to the actually chapter… I mean some do, but others don't… funny aye?... well enjoy

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement **–- Serenity has returned to the Komachi clan and is on a rampage to find knowledge. She has gotten all the information she needed from the Rikugun Consul. While Endymion… well he is sitting in an office doing paperwork… fun aye… best wishes.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

The next night, Serenity awoke mid thought. There was so much to think about… she didn't know where to start… she had no idea anymore… she was officially lost.

Anyway she got out of bed and freshened up by having a quick bath and getting dressed in what she was wearing the other day, as she didn't know she was going to take so long here, and didn't bring any change of clothes, so yeah. The maid though, was kind enough to lend her a new change of pants… for obvious reasons (not periods, just it's hygienic to always wear new, clean panties, OKAY!).

When she was finished she left the room and headed to the kitchen. Here she had breakfast and thanked Consul Cohen for his help and telepathically told her carriage man, Germei, to get her. She was thankfully that he stayed the night too… or she would have been stuck.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long at the front for her carriage. When she got in she told Germei to go strait to the courts. On the way she told both fractions of her return and called an emergency hearing. She also got them to try and call for the Consul of public affairs, The Consul Kokunai. She was good friends with him. Leon Windsor was his name. She and him used to always plan social events together.

Upon her arrival at the court, she noticed that everyone was there. She immediately made her way in and placed herself at the middle podium. She then waited for silence to fill the room.

She then cleared her throat and got her silence. "I have called this meeting gentleman, because for the last month a few things have happened. Firstly, I don't know if you have of yet sent message to the Shikami Clan asking for my soldiers to return, but either way, I also want to send another asking for Endymion's presence here. I want him here immediately. I also want the best messenger to do something very important for me" the room suddenly fell to a very confusing, awkward silence.

"What I am going to tell you gentleman, is true. I honestly do not know what has exactly happened for the last month, but I do know that my father was killed, and that I have been lied to. Due to these lies I have also done some very bad things that I truly regret and I will never forgive myself for it. You are now probably asking what the? Well what ever happened when myself and my father went to the Shikami Kingdom, didn't happen to plan. I woke up one day in the Okami Clan den…" from this she got gasps from everyone and the room started to fill with members chatting away to each other, saying how absurd this is.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Consul finally said after great thought.

"Mr. Windsor, nice pleasure to see you again" she smiled.

"Likewise, but don't be so formal" he said again.

"You never change Leon." She then looked at the court, "SILENCE" she yelled. Once every one was quiet she spoke again. "I don't know how I got there, okay. But obviously I was brainwashed and I was led to believe that I was… involved… with Diamond and that I wanted to help him bring down the Vampire Empire. Due to this, I did bad things… but before all this, I do not know exactly what happened. Everything is still a blur. My whole memory. This is why I requested Endymion's presence here. And hopefully he can help me regain my memory… as everyone said that were to be married, and spent a lot of my childhood with him."

"Brainwashed? Now that is absurd. You, the Princess, one that has royal blood flowing through their veins have the most highly advanced minds. So how someone could brainwash you… well… is very incongruous" Said a senate member mockingly.

"Yes. But if you also know, something terrible must have happened to make me feel so vulnerable. And the only thing I can think of, which makes me sick to my stomach, is that the Okami's, Diamond, must have killed my father, to my knowledge somehow, therefore making my mind barriers slip" she said looking down at the ground as a single tear left her cheek.

The room suddenly went quiet. Then the door suddenly busted open. "Your highness, your messenger is here that you requested, and a messenger to ask for Prince Endymion's presence has left. He should be her by next night fall if all goes well" the Soldier said who busted through the door.

"Thank-you. Send him in please" she said wiping her eyes inconspicuously. Suddenly a short young man walked in. He had short sandy blond hair and beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing the typical soldier's uniform.

"Your highness wanted to see me? You say you have a very important message for me to send" he said in a Scottish accent.

"Yes. The message I want you to deliver is at a place that you probably won't want to go. But I need you to at least go to the village. I promise no one will kill you. I have written a letter for you to give then if they do not believe you are from the Komachi Clan. Once they believe you, you can either give the other letter to give to the some one, or ask to see him personally" she took a breath. "This someone is Diamond."

The whole room took gasps in. Unbelieve to what she just said. "Your highness…" was all the young soldier trembled out.

Than a tribune member stood, "What could you possibly want this young soldier to deliver?" he asked.

"I told Diamond I would send word once here. If I don't he will get suspicious. But it will also work to our advantage. He will come here unprotected and unarmed. This will be our opportunity to seize him and question him. I want to put him on trial for lying to the Princess, and everything else he has done. This is his just deserves" she said furiously, "but more importantly, if he is here, and we discuss a new treaty with the Okami's Prince, then other Okami's must be obligated to believe, and trust what ever it is their Prince agrees on."

The tribune member took his seat while the whole room fell silent. She then turned to the young soldier who merely nodded in acceptance to her. She then grabbed out two letters from the folder she had with her and gave them to the soldiers. "Please ride as fast as you can. Make sure that he gets these and make sure he is here after Endymion has arrived. I will send word to the front gates to tell you if Endymion's party has arrived or not".

The soldier then bowed his head, took the letters and ran out of the court room straight to his horse and galloped off.

Serenity then turned to her council members and finished the meeting. She informed them on her plans, and told them not to make, or allow any new legislation, as they would spent their court time making a new treaty to give the Okami's back some of their rights.

Once finished she left the building and made her way to her carriage, "home" she said as they begun leavening the court building.

Once she arrived home she took a quick bathe and changed her cloths into something more comfortable, a pair of formal black paint, satin red button up shirt and paten red, pointed heels. She left her hair, and made her way to her office to work on the arrangement she had planned. She also organised the next few days in advance so everything went according to plan.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

It was just before dawn and Endymion had made much progress on the paper work that had managed to pile up in his absence. Deciding that he had done enough for the night, he retired for the night. Upon reaching the front doors of the building he saw a lone horse man riding way fast up to the castle gates. With concern flushing over him, he went straight to the gates to see what all the controversy was about.

When he reached the gates he heard the man on the horse say, "I'm here to deliver a very important message. I must talk to the crown Prince. It is if great importance. I MUST see him immediately" he frustrated to the gate guard.

The guard just merely laughed at the messenger. But he soon shut his mouth as Endymion approached them.

"What of this message?" he said looking at the messenger with interest.

The messenger looked somewhat relieved. He quickly got of his horse, bow, and replied, "It's a great pleasure, highness. I was sent here by the Crown Princess Gavriella Annalese Serenity Komachi, requesting your present in our Kingdom on matters that are of the greatest importance" he finished by lifting his head to retrieve his reply

Endymion looked sternly at the messenger, then to the people around him, "please, come inside the castle. Have something to drink. We shall continue this inside."

The messenger nodded his head and followed Endymion to the castle. Once they got inside, Endymion lead the messenger to the lounge, and mentally told the nearest made to bring a drink for the man. They took their seat and Endymion ushered him to continue.

"Her highness has plans. I was not privileged to know such information. But she also asked for her foot soldiers to return, and anyone that can, or was present to her father's death. No one believes her and she needs someone that can back up her statement" he said in one breath, really fast.

Endymion merely nodded. "Thank-you. I will send her soldiers home immediately and have people accompany you back to the Komachi Clan."

"Her highness request you be there immediately. Hopefully by next night. She has plans."

"I see. Well then, I shall sort a team out immediately and get travelling before dark tomorrow" he said as he got up and left the room.

Endymion went straight to his study. _'Wow, this is big'_ he thought to himself as he took a seat. _'What could she possibly be thinking? And what of these plans?'_ he asked himself before starting to assembly a team to accompany him to the Komachi Kingdom. He didn't worry about eyewitnesses to her father's death, as he and his men were eyewitnesses, plus her own foot soldiers. Which reminded him to tell them that they were to return home.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Once again, just before dawn was on the horizon, the young soldier arrived at a small village North West in the far out backs in the Neutral lands just off the Komachi borders.

When the soldier arrived, who was hidden in cloak to hide his identity, he found himself wondering to a local tavern to hand the message over.

Before the soldier left, while Serenity gave him the letters, she told him to find the local Tavern named 'Montreal Inn' and inside there would be a big buff man named 'Tony'. She also told him not to worry about him, as he isn't that tough, just acts tough. Anyways, if he gave him the letter, two things may happen. He may lead him to a room to speak to Diamond if he's there, or he will pass the letter on, as Tony is one of Diamonds best. Either way, she did guarantee his safety, as she has stated in the letter to Tony. If anything may happen, well you know the drill, she'll get revenge.

Anyways, when the soldier got to the tavern, he stood to the left of the door way and peered around looking for a big buff man. When he did notice the man Serenity described, he wasn't at all what he thought. The soldier was prepared for young tanned, maybe clean or beaten up man. You know, scary looking and all. But the picture in front of him was different. He was middle aged, still had a nice hard body. Bit of grey coming through. He had a few scares, nothing major. He was wearing long black trousers and an open dark purple vest with gold trimmings.

As the soldier started walking towards the man, Tony notices and straightened himself up. Trying to look intimidating.

When the soldier was standing in front of the man, he asked, "Umm… are you… umm… Tony?" he sounded frightened and nervous.

Tony looked at him, "You got a name kid?"

The soldier looked at him, "umm, yes… umm… Carnahan. Sir" he stuttered.

Tony looked at him and gave a small smile. "Well I'm Tony. So what business do you bring? Or is there another reason you ask if I'm Tony?"

"Umm, I was sent here to give you a letter about something important" he said looking down at the ground, never making eye contact.

"Arrhh, and what of this letter?"

Carnahan quickly rummaged about is cloak trying to find the letter he was meant to give the man. Finally after much searching, he found the letter and gave it to Tony.

Tony grabbed the letter and read it to himself. He then turned his attention to Carnahan. "Is this for real?"

Carnahan looked at the man and leaned in, "I assure you sir, this is for real. I was sent her by her highness to give you this letter. I have another for Diamond himself. Her highness said that you would pass the letter on, or lead me to him if he was in" he said in a whisper.

Tony took a step back and reassessed the soldier. "You are a… soldier aye. Umm, well it does say in the letter that I was to lead you to Diamond of he was in, or take the letter. And guess what, it's your lucky day. Diamond came in a few moments ago. So come with me" he said as he started to walk away.

Carnahan stared at the back of Tony before following immediately. He was so scared. He was actually going to go see the one and only Diamond. One of the lords of the Okami's. He had heard that over in other countries, the Okami Lords are ruthless and spineless… so he had an _idea_ of what Diamond might be like.

Carnahan followed Tony until they came to a big dark oak door. Tony said a few words to the guard that was there and turned to Carnahan.

"Well, this is it. You're by yourself now" and with that he left.

The guard then opened the door and Carnahan stepped in. He walked through the doorway until he came to an open area. He saw that the room was neat. The colours were dark; blacks, mahogany's, dark greys. He noticed a desk and shelves to the right of the room and around the left corner was a lounge area. Sitting on the lounge was Diamond. He was wearing a light blue suit. He was holding a file and what appeared to be reading it. In front of him was a coffee table that laid out other document folders.

Suddenly Diamond lowered the file and spoke, "And you are?" he asked looking at Carnahan up and down.

Carnahan swallowed fast and talked, "Umm… I am a messenger from her Highness Crown Princess Gavriella Annalese Serenity Komachi" he then got the other letter out and handed it to Diamond.

Diamond read in silence as Carnahan took in the last of the room.

Once Diamond was finished he looked at Carnahan and said. "I will send you back in a carriage when we leave. We will leave immediately. But first I have to finish this. So I will provide you a room to sleep and eat, while I gather my men and prepare for the journey ahead."

Carnahan quickly nodded and a guard came in to escort him to his room. Diamond however picked the file back up and continued reading.

_-+-+-++-+-+__- _**The Next Night** _-+-+-++-+-+_

Just after the sun went down, Endymion and his men were already on their horses travelling to the docks.

After they were on the boat they rested up until they arrived at the docks of the Komachi clan.

Once there they made themselves to the kingdom, to the castle, and were greeted by a small party that lead them to their living quarters for the duration of their stay.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

It took Diamond longer then accepted to finish up. So they did not leave until the sun was completely down.

They were travelling at normal pace, which guaranteed to the soldier that they would arrive much later then Endymion's party.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

The next night when Serenity awoke, she felt the butterflies stirring in her stomach. She was nervous. She didn't know how the day's events would work out. And to be honest, she didn't want to know.

When she was fully awakened and out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom and sat in the bathtub thinking. Planning.

She then get out and dressed in a white pants business suit with a white undershirt. She braided her hair and put on a pair of white heels. Going for the all white look.

She then made her way to the kitchen and fed. After which she made her way to the library and found the perfect section; her childhood section. When ever her father went travelling, or when they went travelling together, he would always bring her back books from their travels. And this was the section where they were kept. She quickly found one and made her way to a nearby chair and started to read. Reading always took her mind of things… and after learning her father's death, reading these particular books brought memories of her father and their travels. It was comforting in way.

It was nearly 11 at night and she was needed at the courts. So she put the book back and made her way to the front to her carriage.

Once she arrived at the courts she was greeted by all the members in the senate and tribune. She also noticed that both the consuls were able to make it.

Soon they were all seated inside the court and were already debating on their plans.

Not soon after there was a knock at the door and before anyone could say anything, Endymion came bursting in flowed by her foot soldiers and his companions.

Endymion just stood there looking around the room, and paused when he found Serenity. He fell stiff. He couldn't move He was sure that when he arrived he would do something. But being here now, his mind was blank. He soon snapped out when she spoke.

"Thank-you for coming. I will adjourn this court for a short time while I fill in our guests" she said as she left the podium to the group that had entered.

She nodded her head to her foot soldiers, _'You are free to go. I shall talk to thee later'_ she telepathically told them. They then turned and left the room. Her glance then shifted to Endymion and his group. "What are each ranks?" she asked.

Endymion then spoke up, "I have bought my generals and a few other important people. They are also eyewitnesses to your father's death. You did ask for, am I correct?"

"Yes" she said gracefully. "I shall leave you here for my consul to debrief you all. I have a certain matter to take care of right now" she said as she started to walk off. But as she did Endymion grabbed her arm. Serenity quickly turned and gave him a dirty, yet confused look.

"What of me? Is there nothing you want to say to me?" he asked confused, searching her eyes for a simply answer.

She just looked at him, "Is there something you want me to say? If so, what? I have a matter to attend to" she said monotone, and unattached.

He glanced down at the ground, "Nothing your highness" he said trying to sound disappointed. As he let his head fell, he let her hand fall out of his own in the process.

She glared at him, _'What is it that is in his eyes?'_ she thought to herself, and then she remembered. She still needed more information, and he was just the right person, "Wait, yes, there is a small matter I want to ask of you. Not now, but later tonight, or tomorrow. I shall call on you what you are needed" she said as she turned around left the room.

Before Endymion could say anything, she was gone. He felt relieved, because he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. There was still some hope he thought. He then dismissed the feeling and went inside to get debriefed on her plans that were made and going to be bought into action in a matter of time.

Meanwhile, Serenity made her way to her carriage driver to escort her to the front gates of her kingdom. Upon arrival she walked fast to the guards and stopped in front of them.

"When is it that your shift is over?" she asked in a stern commanding voice.

Both men turned half their attention to her. They were both wearing full gold armour. One had a sword. He had light brown hair, and bright green eyes, the other had a stave, red hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles. Then freckles spoke, "Not till sun down. We have had longer shifts since you and your father left. It will continue until you are crowned and we have our kingdom back in running order."

Serenity looked at the men, and straightened herself up, "Then I presume I am able to leave a message in capable hands?" she asked.

They looked at each other and the brown haired men talked, "we are more then capable to pass a message on for your highness" he said gleefully.

"Good. I expect that soon, maybe just before dawn, a group of Okami's will be here" both men looked at each other with worried faces. She held a finger up to continue, "The group will be lead by a young vampire soldier. When he reaches you, he will ask if Endymion's group have arrived. When he does, tell him that they are here and her highness is waiting for them in the courts. When the group has left out of your sights, I want you to send a group of the finest soldiers you have, and send them to the courts. When there I want them to surround the courts and secure all exits. Do I make myself clear?" she asked them, looking at them sternly.

Both men nodded furiously at their princess, and both said in unison, "Yes your highness" and bowed down to her on their knees.

She then dismissed them back to their posts and went back to her carriage and ordered to go back to the courts.

Once she was back at the courts, she stopped in front of the doors and listened inside as both the consuls walked her way.

"Your highness" both consuls said and bowed as they stopped in front of her. She nodded and the Kokunai consul spoke, "Are you sure this is how you want to continue your plans?" he asked worried.

She nodded, "yes Leon. This is the only way we are going to achieve some sort of peace with the Okami. And do not worry, if I know Diamond, he will not bring a huge party. Just himself and maybe two others. This way there will also be less attention to them while travelling" she spoke mater of fact.

"Just as long as you know what you're getting your self into highness" Joe said concerned.

Serenity looked at them both, and pulled at the door in front of her to enter the court room. When she entered she noticed that all conservation ceased and all eyes were on her.

"Gentlemen" she spoke at the door in a loud commanding voice, "Until the arrival of Diamond and his party, this court will adjourn until further notification. I do not want any one to stray too far from the courts. As when he does arrive, we will need to act swiftly."

She saw all the men turn to each there and chatter amongst them selves. From the corer of her eyes she could see that Endymion was looking straight at her. She also felt him trying to penetrate her mind to talk to her. At first she was reluctant, but then gave in, as this maybe a chance to get further information.

'_What is it that you want?'_ she asked him, sounding annoyed, yet interested.

He mentally sighed and answered, _'well I thought that maybe we could talk while we waited for later company to arrive'_ he suggested in a hinting voice.

Serenity turned full attention to him, looking straight into his eyes, _'Follow me to my office, while I gather final preparations we can talk'_ she suggested as she started to walk away.

Endymion looked at the back of her retreating body and snapped out of his daze. _'She wants to talk to me'_ he thought to himself as he gathered himself and ran out of the room to followed Serenity down the hallway.

When he reached her, she was standing in front of a door ready to open it. Once inside she offered him a seat while she sat on the other side of the table.

"So what is it you want to know" Endymion guessed as he took the seat she offered.

Serenity looked at him, took a breath, sat, and spoke, "I want to know full details of our relationship. What our marriage arrangement was really for. The point of it. Anything. I need to know about us" she spoke calmly as she looked at him.

He looked at her confused, _'did she not know? Was her memory still not with her yet?'_ he asked himself.

He nodded once in gesture that he would tell her. "Our relationship, I can not comment on, not with your current state. But the arrangement that was arranged by our _parents_, was to join our kingdoms in a more securable way. But it was also said by a seer that we were meant to be. So technically, we are _destined_ to be. Before this arrangement was decided upon, our kingdoms were fighting against each other, plus the humans, and the Okami's. When my father died, my mother proposed to your father to make a peace treaty. This was because it made no sense to fight each other over nothing. There was no reason to our fighting. Your father accepted, not only because it made sense, but because we could then work together and overcome any opponent more easily" he took a breath and watched serenity nod her head telling him she understood, and to continue. "Anyways, when you were born, the seers said great things would happen, and blah blah. But then when my mother proposed to your father that we marry, the seers approved and everything was arranged. The arrangement, as I said before, was to join our kingdoms in a more securable way then a piece of paper. A piece of paper just stated the words spoken and the final conclusion. But if we ever did turn against each other, what is a piece of paper suppose to prove? A piece of paper can age. It can be ripped, torn, shredded, burnt, and even possibly drowned!" he finished as he looked around the room. Trying to divert his eyes from Serenity's pondering eyes.

The room was a deep mahogany colour with mahogany furniture. There was a desk, coffee table, book shelf, and few other things here and there. The drapes were a deep emerald green and were finished with a gold trimming. As were the couches colour.

"So, how was this arrangement to work?" she asked, a hint of interest in her voice.

Endymion took a breath and spoke, "Every winter, you were bought to my kingdom. During this time we were meant to get to know each other and hopefully fall in love. But things took a different turn. I was stubborn to accept you, you were the castle flirt, especially with the guards, and I would never admit that I had a strange feeling towards you. When our parents started to realise we were starting to hate each other, they separated us for a long time. Hopping that during the time we would forget the bad times, and think of each other, remembering the good times, and hopefully miss each other. So about 300 years after, which we were lied to, as we were told that it was just a visit, they bought us together again. Although I was not there to meet you, we met after our parents went away, and when we met I realised just how much I did miss you, and really did care for you. You were beautiful…" he trailed off.

Serenity looked at him… what ever he was telling her, she could now remember it in her mind, "that was when you thought I was an intruder" she said dazed, flashes of memory coming to her in bits and pieces.

Endymion froze, "what?" he asked out loud, but Serenity kept blabbing away.

"I thought you were quiet rude, but charming in that suit you were wearing… then in that office when…" she stopped talking and froze immediately. A small blush came over her face.

Endymion saw this and tried to think of what she meant… but it wasn't hard for him, as it was the same thought going through his right then and there too.

He cleared her throat and her full attention was on him, "yes, well that goes to show the relationship we had and what our feelings were for each other. But if I may ask, what else do you remember? The last thing you can think of?"

She blinked immensely at him, _'good gracious, I'm blushing aren't I?'_ she thought to herself. Then she cleared her mind and thought of what she remembered. _'What _is _the last thing I can remember?'_ she kept telling herself as she flicked through her thoughts and memory. Then something hit her. Her eyes widened and Endymion stared blankly at her.

"I remember us riding into a village; we were surrounded by men, and nothing…" she paused in thought, "WAIT!" she gasped, "I was walking to a village with men… no in a village with one man… I can't see his face, but we are standing in front of a huge tower, our hands are going up and… and… I see blankness. Horror, screams, yelling for help… I think I desecrated the town I was in… I see blood, and lots of it… but just outside, on the stream, on a small bridge… I stand with a man, we are talking… he takes my locket" she pauses as she grabs her chest where her locket fell. "He tells me things, I am totally confused…" she tilts her head in confusion, "I'm surrounded by Okami. Then I ride as fast as I can towards my kingdom. And that's were I end. Until now" she said thoughtfully dazed… still obviously stunned by her memory coming back to her… not quiet there… things were still missing, but she knew some things at least.

Endymion looked at her, stunned. He couldn't believe she remembered that much so quickly. Then she started to cry… what was happening? He thought.

Serenity just finished remembering when she looked at Endymion; she looked as though she was thinking of something, then suddenly a flash happened in her mind. Flashed of blood and scream… she grabbed her head. Due to the quick movement she fell off her chair. She bought her knees to her chest, and she held her head into her knees. She than begun to cry… _'What is happening?'_ she thought to herself… as the flashed kept coming, she made more sense from them… until she came to the conclusion that she was the one that caused to chaos in the small town… but then as she remembered, her thoughts begun to go backwards, to where she was talking to Diamond and straight to where he took her… and even to the event where she saw her father die before her eyes. She couldn't handle it any more. She didn't want to see any more… so she started to rock back and fourth in her spot until she felt the hard wall behind her. When she did she begun hitting her back to the wall to cause pain, hoping the pain would take over her mind so she would forget the images that lay before her eyes… but no matter how hard she tried, the images kept coming to her, more and more real.

Endymion couldn't believe his eyes. One second she was fine, then next she was on the ground crying her eyes out hitting herself painfully hard against the wall. He quickly jumped out of his chair to her side and grabbed her form with in his arms. He began to rub her back to soothe the pain. But the more he did the more she whimpered… he wanted to know exactly what she was thinking. And he know that since she was all over the place he could penetrate her mind, so he breathed in and readied himself for what ever he might see. When he was in he was discussed and utterly disturbed. The images were all bloody… and from her point of view. He felt sorry for her, as things were all coming back to her at once… but all over the place. One scene would be her destroying, then anther witnessing her father's death, back to destroying, then to other random things… but they were all disgusting. He hated himself because it was partially his fault she was put through this. He could have locked her up in his kingdom. Not allowing her to participate in any fighting, but he let her persuade him into to letting her fight.

He was suddenly nocked out of his thoughts as new images appeared, this made Serenity's body tense, and he could feel it. Deciding to take action, he digged further into her mind and found a happy memory. He tried with all his might to bring it up and replace her other thoughts with it. He then managed he put the other thoughts in a temporary place, out of close realisation so she could relax more… but since it was temporary, she would have to face them again… I mean she would remember them, but as she did, they would come back. Which she would be able to handle more easily.

Not to long soon after he changed the thoughts in her mind, he body somewhat relaxed and she drifted into a subtle slumber, her body going limp. Her face was stained with dried tears, yet she still seemed to shine a radiant beauty. Endymion was caught in awe as he stared at her slumbering form. She was lying in his lap as he smoothed out her hair, and pushed unwanted hair off her face.

What seemed like hours on end, nearly eternity, which was nearly an hour, some one begun to rap at the door. This caused Endymion to glace quickly at the door. Since he couldn't feel any bad auras, he told the person to enter.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Wow… THAT WAS LONG!!! Hehe… I think the biggest chapter I have ever wrote! Are you proud of me? I am… anyways… our story is nearly at an end, I think maybe a few more chapters… don't ask how many… but yea… not too long now… hehe

Created in: 4th August 2007 – 8:20pm

Edited on: 21st December 2007 – 6:43pm

Leigh :)

Created on 8/3/2007 2:20:00 a8/p8


	15. New Order Plans are in action

The Arrangement

By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 15** New Order (Plans are in action)

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On****: The Arrangement – **When Serenity returned to her own Kingdom, she looked for answers to her unanswered questions. She found most of them, but was still missing both. Meanwhile, Endymion and Diamond got a message from her, asking them for their presence in her kingdom. Little did they know was that she was planning something really big.

When Endymion arrived, Serenity asked to speak to him in private and got her memory back. And Diamond, well we don't know where he is just yet…

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

What seemed like hours on end, nearly eternity, which was nearly an hour, some one begun to rap at the door. This caused Endymion to glace quickly at the door. Since he couldn't feel any bad auras, he told the person to enter.

The door slightly jarred open to reveal the Rikugun Consul. He looked at the couple on the ground and bowed his head, "I am here to warn the princess that Diamond and company of three just arrived. She is needed immediately in the court room if her plans are to go as followed" he quickly spoke to Endymion.

Endymion looked back at Serenity, and back to the consul, "she will be right down, thank-you" he nodded to show understanding.

With that, the consul shut the door and Endymion could here him running down the hall back to the court. He gave one more glance at the sleeping serenity and sighed. He hoped so much that she would remember their profound love. I mean, getting your memory back about horrible unwanted tragedies is one thing, but did she get _all_ of her memory back? He did have to question it.

Un-wantingly, he tried to wake Serenity up calling out to her and shaking her gently.

Reluctantly Serenity followed the deep voice and found herself awake, lying in Endymions hands, in his lap. This made her slightly blush at the thought, but after double checking, her blush reddened.

"Umm, how long was I out for?" she asked as she got up slowly.

Endymion gave her a concerned look, but answered, "Just a few minutes. Do, so you remember anything?" he asked. It just got the better of him. He had to know.

"Oh, Umm…" she gave a look of great thought. What did she want to tell him. That she now knows the real murderer of her father, and that she was a complete bitch to him, as she didn't believe him that she loved him… but was she entirely sure? They were two completely different emotions.

"Look, don't worry about it. Consul Rikugun came and said that Diamond just entered the kingdom, and he will be here soon. They are expecting you in the courts" he spoke quickly.

Serenity gave a quick gasp and ran out the door, "Oh my, thank-you for telling me" she muttered as she was running down the hallways towards the court room. When she arrived she noticed that Endymion caught up with her and everyone was looking at her.

Suddenly both consuls approached her, "are you ready? There's no going back?" one said.

She gave both men a nod and walked over to the podium. Endymion followed the consuls to a private section and over looked the court.

"People of my court, kingdom. This is our time, our chance to get revenge on the Okami's and set things right for once and for all. Many do not know what exactly my plans are. But since we are so close, I guess I can tell you now" Serenity said to everyone.

This caused the people in the court to chatter amongst each other, sharing their ideas to each other. Then suddenly everything went quiet when Serenity cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen" she said satisfied with the quietness, she continued. "When Diamond and his company come, they will be arrested and put on trial. Each for killing innocent vampires, and Diamond for the execution of my father" that one statement earned the gasp of every person in the court room. Each was expecting something different. "While they are also here under our hold, we will draw up another peace treaty and force Diamond to sign it. And yes, all the Okami's that are Diamonds followers WILL comply, as they all know that he came here by choice, he was not forced, so if they think that he came her willingly, and they hear he signed a treaty, then they will believe that he did it willingly, and that everything is good. And when I say his followers, I mean every Okami. Yes there may be a small group, of like 10 will rebel, but 90 of the population is better. And we can definitely control that" she paused as a senate member stood up.

"Highness, I know you have probably given this much thought, but what if Diamond does not sign, or if his followers do not comply?" he asked.

Serenity gave a small smirk, "Diamond is a vein, and self conceded man. If he is put on trail for his own life, he will do anything to stay alive and regain his freedom. But when he is taken into custody, we will put a tracker in him, unaware of course, so that if he does disobey us, or anything like that, we can track him, and re-state our agreement to him, and of course threaten his life, and he will comply" she smiled to the senate member.

The men nodded in understanding, and took his seat.

Serenity gave the court one last glance and looked at the doors. During her speech the young soldier that accompanied Diamond telepathically told Serenity that Diamond was on his way, and just entered the courts.

Within a matter of three second, the doors flew open and Diamond was standing there with his brother Safiir and Emerald by his sides.

Diamond was wearing his famous light blue suit, as Safiir was wearing his dark blue navy suit. Emerald was wearing a green dress with a feather trimming at the top.

As soon as he stepped in and noticed Serenity, she was weaving two fingers towards them. He then sharply turned his head and seen that she was looking at a guard, but before he could do anything he was surrounded by guards, and couldn't go anywhere.

When Serenity noticed he was getting worried, she spoke, "Please" she gestured towards a section in the courts for them to seat, "take a seat" she smiled.

Diamond gave her a worried look and complied. Safiir kept to himself and looked as if he was in deep thought, but Emerald, being her self, couldn't keep her mouth shut, "I knew it. I told you Diamond. I told you she would betray us!" she gave Serenity a dirt look.

But during which time, Serenity didn't take notice as she was too busy casting a small spell to make sure Diamond couldn't use his powers in the courts.

After she done so, she looked at Emerald, then to Diamond. "You are charged with the murder of King Lois De'lomour William Komachi. As for everyone else. Emerald, Safiir, and your followers, are all charged on attempted murder, as they had a part of the murder, and also the aiding and bedding of Diamond." She spoke forcefully and commanding to the people of her court. Showing no mercy!

"This is absurd!" Diamond protested as well as Emerald.

Serenity turned her attention to the guards, "I want you to take Emerald and Safiir away. Put them in the holding cells under the courts" she commanded. This earned her a dirty look from Emerald and a disgruntled grin from Safiir.

Once they left she turned her attention to Diamond, "Will you comply with this hearing by honouring the rules?" she asked him.

Diamond gave her a dirty, confused look, "Depends" he said, "What will I get out of it? You should know how I work. If I don't get my way, then you surely won't get anything from me!" he almost said mockingly.

"You sir, WILL COMPLY. And the only thing you shall get is, _maybe_, some leniency on our final decision as to what we should do to you!" she almost yelled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, concern, and worry washing over his face.

Serenity gave a small smirk, "you will find out in due time."

She then turned to the whole court and proceeded with the hearing. To back up her story she had her foot soldiers come in and give a statement clarifying that Diamond did in deed play a role in her father's death. By the end of it, the whole court found him guilty.

"Diamond, on the charges of murder. Not just any murder, but the murder of the King, I hear by sentence you to death" she stated calmly.

In response Diamond gasped and shook his head, "no, no, no, this CAN'T be happening" he told himself.

Serenity just looked at him. She felt no pity, no nothing. Just pure hatred. He then looked at her and spoke, "what about that leniency you told me about? Huh? I can't die! As soon as you do, the Okami's will definitely rebel and get revenge" he said frantically trying to save his worthless life.

"Yes, we will manage, because when they attack they will not be lead by anyone, therefore they will be easy to take down. And I have not forgotten about the leniency. This is my proposition. If you sign our peace treaty between the vampires and Okami's, we will of cause let you keep your life" she said with a smile, and a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not fucking stupid!" Diamond shouted, "How do I know what I'm signing is going to give any Okami any right? Huh?" he growled, "All this fighting and anguish we have for you stupid vampires, is because you all stole all our damn rights".

Serenity was taken back, such foul language in the presence of royalty… what else would you expect from a mangy wolf? "This treaty will be written up by myself, my consuls and you. We will work on it until we have agreed on something that works for both species. Then you will sign the contract, and keep your part of the bargain, and make sure that no Okami's rebel against it, and in return, you get to keep your life" she finished.

Diamond nodded in response, "and when do we start this, 'peace treaty'?" he asked.

"As soon as possibly. No matter how long it takes" she replied.

"Good then, lets start straight away. The sooner this is done, the sooner I get to go home and away from you back stabbing vamps…" he said detesting any relationship, and feelings he may have once had for her.

Serenity gave a small smirk, "yes, but first, there is something I have to do, so until I'm done you will be taken to the holding cells" she then turned to the guards and started a connection, _'knock him out cold, and put that tracker in him. I shall be back soon.'_

The guard did as he was told and before Diamond could do anything, his body went limp. Serenity watched the guards take his body away and she turned to her court. "This court will adjourn. You will not be needed until this is all over with. So please, enjoy your freedom. Gentlemen." She nodded to them as she left the room down the hallways.

As she sat in her office thinking she heard footsteps approach the door and a light tap. "Enter" she said softly as she noticed Endymions form appear before her, "what's the matter? You look worried?" she asked upon seeing his face.

"I am just concerned about you. I mean you just got your memories back, and then there's the fact you stayed with Diamond for a short period of time. And—" but he was cut off from saying any more as Serenity held her hand up to silence him.

"I understand, but I think it is I who owes you an apology. For when I got my memory back, I also remembered how I was, not my self, towards you. So I guess what I'm saying, is that I'm sorry for forgetting about our relationship, and the pact we made… centuries ago… Maybe even before we were born…" she said quietly like a whisper.

Endymion stood in silence, taking everything in, glancing down at the ground, "There is no need. You were under the influence of Diamond. But I'm just glad that you remember" he said with a smile slightly raising his face to look at her, but he still couldn't look her in the eyes.

Serenity smiled back, "When everything is done, and I have my peace treaty, will you umm… you know when I get crowned…" she paused. She was lost for words she wanted to say it in a way that Endymion couldn't refuse, but before she could say any more, Endymion spoke.

"I would love to be there for your ceremony" he said, slightly aggravated that she still doesn't want to have some sort of relationship with him like they were meant to have.

Serenity blushed a bit, maybe he didn't know, "No Endymion, before I can officially be the Queen, I have to announce my King…" she trailed off.

Endymion couldn't believe his ears… she was going to announce her King. But what was she trying to say? That she didn't love him any more, and had another guy lined up to be King? "What does that have to do with me?" he asked totally bamboozled.

Serenity gave a smile, and tried to look him in the eyes, but he refused to do so, "I want to announce you as my King?" she said as she glanced away, afraid to see the look in his eyes, Afraid he may reject her… anything…

Endymion was rendered speechless. One day he loves her, the next she is madly in love with Diamond, then she is confused about feelings, and now she wants to marry Endymion. She wants him, him of all people to be her King. Once selected and crowned, there will be no going back. The only thing he could rely on was his and her intuition and that she really did love him. "I…I'm…" he tried to speak.

"Say yes?" Serenity eagerly smiled at Endymion.

Endymion gave her a smile, "yes" he said as she got up from her chair and made her way into Endymions arms.

As they embraced, they both claimed the others lips for their own. They held for a moment, letting the passion between them flame alive and burn greater by the second. Until finally the pulled apart and both looked at each other with intense divine in their eyes for each other.

The silence was then broken when there was a knock at the door. Both Serenity and Endymion looked at each other one last time and then pulled apart. Both blushing profusely. Endymion took a seat while Serenity went to the door. When she opened it she was face to face with the guard that took Diamond away. "What is it?" she asked, slightly peeved.

"Diamond has awoken. The tracker has been placed in him, and he is unaware of it. What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Okay thank-you. Take him to the Consuls office. I will be there soon. Tell them that we will be stuck in that room until we have come to an agreement. We will start immediately. I will be there soon" she said to the guard. He then bowed his head and took off down the hallway.

Serenity turned to Endymion, "sorry, but I have to go… I have to do this. But please make yourself at home in the castle. I don't know how long this is going to take" she said apologetic as she neared the door.

Endymion gave her an understanding look as he approached her and gave her a kiss, "good luck. I shall be waiting. Just take your time" he encouraged her.

She gave him one last smile and walked off down the hall. Endymion stood there looking at the disappearing Serenity. He sent her luck and made his way out of the courts towards the castle where he stayed waiting for her.

Meanwhile Serenity made her way towards the Consuls office to work on the treaty. When she got there she noticed that both the consuls were there and Diamond was on the other side of the office giving them death stares. She quietly made her entrance and sat in between both parties. "Are we ready gentlemen?" she said as she took her seat.

All three men nodded in agreement and they started the treaty.

With in an hour they hard just barley started the rough draft, and were still trying to agree on terms that would suit all parties.

"I want Okami's to have some equal rights to the vampires. I don't want us to have to hide away from your kind in fear of losing our lives. I want us to actually have land of our own. No longer shall we have to fear and cower to preserve our lives" Diamond protested, nearly spitting at the word 'vampire'.

"Yes, but as long as you know, and remember that this _IS_ vampire territory, and there will be some limitations to the amount of powers and rights you will receive" Serenity spoke fashionably respectful on the Okami's behalf.

Diamond gave her a whatever sigh, "we should have equal power" he protested, "technically we are stronger then you… and we do not have to hide away in fear of the sun… we can transform… a disguise of identity" he trailed on.

"NO! If we give you power like that straight away, then you will crave it and want to take over, again. This way, you will know your limitations. And we can live together as we did many centuries ago. And as for this… technicality… vampires are still the stronger race, even if we do hide from the sun. We are faster, have better senses—" she was cut off.

"Okay then. What kind of 'equality' are you talking about?" Diamond asked changing the subject.

To this both Consuls were also interested in what Serenity had to say, "The 'equality' I'm talking about it you can walk down a road in the castle, pass a few vampires, and nothing. You just pass them like they don't matter. There will be no need to fear, fear that maybe they will turn around and kill you while your back is to them. We shall create a place where we can live together. And if you so desire, I will give you land outside the kingdom to have your own village" she said looking at both parties. Individually, she knew they were both engrossed in her thoughts. So she continued. "Gentlemen, I offer you something; something that the French people fought for. I offer you a treaty that is off the basis of the most important values of all; Liberte, Egalite, and Fraternite. Therefore bring back the Ancient Regime, the old order… but with a new modernised approach" she finished. Letting the rest absorb what she had just said.

"What on earth are these values meant to be?" asked the uneducated Diamond.

"You bozo" Serenity started, "they are the beliefs and morals the French fought for centuries ago" she stated.

Diamond just looked at her, "and what exactly are they meant to mean?" he asked sarcastically.

Not believing that a man of his stature could be so dumb, she explained, "Liberte, Egalite and Fraternite stand for Liberty, Equality and brother-hood. This way people are liberated to whatever. Have equality just like everyone else. And because of this, we will form a brother-hood. A brother-hood were all are treated the same."

Diamond gave a dumb look, "liberated… equality… arr, sweetheart, what you say is WRONG. If this were true, then why do us Okami's have to have lower equality, or rights, whatever?" he said musingly with a raised brow.

"Because, this way we are maintaining some sort of balance. If I were to give you the same power as us, especially so sudden, then you will get a taste of it, and want more. And as one man said a long time ago, _'The price of absolute power, (is) absolute corruption'_. Therefore if you get such power, you will crave more until you get that greedy where you screw up, and corrupt our way of life" she stated. (**A/N**: Quote from Stalin, when he was committing his purges, not mine! I swear!)

Diamond returned her sarcasm with an evil stare, "so will there ever be a day were we get this… umm… FULL equality and whatever?"

"Yes" Serenity simply said, "The day when we all learn to live together, and can act as one. When there is no, 'OMG(oodness) there's a Vamp or Okami', and start running away… when we can live in harmony. When all is forgotten."

"Yeah… like that would ever happen" Diamond laughed.

Now irritated by Diamonds insolence, Serenity snapped at him, "Just because you can not get over your self, doesn't mean there are Okami's out there who are sick of the living standards they have to live in. I'm pretty sure they would definitely welcome this idea. Therefore they can actually live in a house, walk in the sunlight out in the open, and even send their children to school to have a proper education that you must have missed out on" she practically laughed while insulting him, which in turned earned her an evil glare.

"Well we shall see" was all Diamond said before turning his head in annoyance.

Serenity took this as a childish way, but as a chance to speak to her consuls. "What have you written down so far?" she asked them.

Both consuls looked at her, "every word" they responded.

"Good, this shouldn't take too much longer" she practically laughed… with Diamonds stubbornness, it was gunna be quiet a while till they settled on something that all would agree on.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 24th September 2007 – 5:04pm

Edited on: 21st December 2007 – 7:54pmpm

Well till next time lovelies

Katie :)

Created on 9/23/2007 23:04:00 a9/p9


	16. New Order The New Regime

The Arrangement

By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 16** New Order (The New Regime)

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement – **Serenity is in her office with Endymion, and she gets her memories back. Also, Diamond came on the scene and her plans are unraveled… hehe… Currently they are sitting in an office sketching up this treaty, while Endymion awaits Serenity at her castle…

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"Good, this shouldn't take too much longer" she practically laughed… with Diamonds stubbornness, it was gunna be quiet a while till they settled on something that they all would agree on.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

After hours on end, okay nearly 2 days, of sitting in an office bickering with each other, Serenity, Diamond, and the two consuls finally came to a conclusion.

Once everything was set, they fixed the draft, and started to draft the final statement that would then be signed by all members present, plus the court people as witnesses.

"Okay gentlemen, this is it" Serenity said as they put the finishing touches on. "Before we sign this, let me read to you what we have."

With the nod of all three men, she started speaking out loud from the final words they chose to put in the treaty.

Serenity then let a breath of air out once she was finished… "Are we all happy gentlemen?" She asked as she looked at each member in the room.

"Yes. I think that is fair. If caters for both, our needs and the Okami's needs" the Rikugun consul expressed his thoughts.

The Kokunai Consul nodded in agreement, "Yes. Everything is practically mentioned, and we will ALL have to comply with it. Now what of you Diamond? Do you agree on these terms?" he turned to Diamond.

Diamond looked around the room. Every one was looking at him… what was he to do? They had been in there for nearly 2 days. He was hungry, everyone in the room must have be. He just wanted to get out there. He felt sick being around the vampires now… though he still missed the fact that he would no longer be able to bask in Serenity's beauty when ever he pleased, as she was no longer his… _'Curse that Endymion'_ he thought… "Yes, it will do for now" he finally gave in, "But mark my words, when we have reached out ideal living arrangement, I will persist that we gain more rights… I will… and if we do not, then I will most definitely cause an uproar" he practically spitted out, angry to the fact that he had to take little steps before he gained full equality amongst them all.

Serenity gave him a solid stare, slightly aggravated by his behavior. _'The nerve of that prick'_ she thought. "You sir, will do no such thing. As it is stated in this treaty, you will receive your rights when the time comes. As for this uproar… let me explain to you; if you stuff this up, or do anything, and I mean anything to cause such things, you _WILL_ be put to death. I'm sure I will get back up; as no one will ever forget that you killed their King. More importantly, once they find out the truth, and hear that your life has been saved, they will start a concerning rally as to why we did such a thing! So you, keep you mouth shut! You will be happy, and appreciated that I have even gave you such an opportunity to give your people such rights! If I had my way, and I did not have such concern for Okami's, I would have had your life two days ago. So either way, you WILL sign this contract, and will do nothing to cause any kind of uproar in the people!" she spoke forcefully, gazing at Diamond with pure hatred, thinking of shocking ways he could die in her head.

Diamond just looked at her. Even though she looked like, and acted like a total goddess, she had the power of an almighty god and the will power of a titan. "Fine" he gave in… he just didn't want to cause a fight right now; he was hungry, and wanted to get home. He had absolutely no energy. And then there was the fact that, well, he probably would have lost anyways!

Serenity and the consuls all smiled in agreement and at the accomplishment they just gained. They were now so close to having the desired peace they wanted… so close… oh so close.

There they all sat in an awkward silence. It wasn't an awkward like, _'I don't know what to do now'_, but a _'I don't wanna be here, and I wanna kill everyone'_ it was quiet scary, cause Serenity sat in the middle staring into space, while Diamond, and the Consuls had a stare off, giving each other evil glares.

"What are we to do now?" Diamond asked, cutting Serenity's train of thought off and gaining the attention of the consuls. "Are we to sign it? Or take it to the people first?" he asked. Anything to get out of this room, and away from the vamps!

They all looked at each other, "We take it to court, where we will have the people seated to witness the signing, as well as the court factions" Serenity simply said. "We need people to see it, so they know that we did sign the treaty willingly… though you Diamond, WILL sign it no matter what you say or do, as if you don't, you may mark my words, 'I WILL KILL YOU'!" she said still calmly, smiling to herself. She, as well as everyone else, knew that there were no empty threats with her.

"Yes, she is right" said the consuls in unison.

"Then it is settled. We will take this to court straight away" the Kokunai consul stated. "I shall gather the people."

"I shall gather the court men" the Rikugun Consul replied.

"Okay, then, I shall prepare for everything while Diamond is taken to the courts" Serenity said before getting up. "I shall be there immediately after this is written up perfectly" she said waving the treaty around. She gained nods from all but Diamond and proceeded out of the room.

Three guards came in and grabbed Diamond, and took him to the courts cell while waiting for further instructions for him to be in the actual courts. While both consuls went off and gathered their selected group of people that were to be their witnesses.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Meanwhile, Endymion sat in a huge lounge room that was decorated with emerald greens, gold's and dark oak furniture. It was beautiful. He sat with his company awaiting any news, on anything… but mainly on Serenity and the progress being made.

"So how much longer do you think it is going to take?" Andrew asked as Endymion sat in silence, just staring into spare… mind blank. There were too many things to think of, "ENDYMION?" Andrew practically yelled to get his attention.

Endymion just looked at him. He was aware that he was not alone, but some how his mind was blank and he wasn't with it. He blocked everything out.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked again, but no reply, just constant staring.

"He has been like this ever since we were sent here by her highness" Lita said leaning into Andrew so Endymion couldn't hear.

"I know Lita… I just wander what happened?" he said… which in return, he got 'Yeah's' from every one else in the room… so much for a general to general conversation.

Both just laughed, but Endymion still stared at them. Which was weird, and worried them to death; as they were talking about him, and here he was, uncaring… which was NOT like him at all. He was one to keep everything to himself. But he was never one to let people talk about him, or whatever… it was pure _'weird!'_

Greg slightly leant forwards to where Lita and Andrew were, "You do realise, that before we left the courts, he was talking to Serenity in private?" he asked them. I mean, how anyone could miss _that_ important fact of information.

Lita and Andrew just looked at each other in gasp expressions, _'What do you mean? Like you think she said something to him, and obviously he isn't taking it too well?'_ Lita asked telepathically to both Greg and Andrew so no one else in the room could hear their three way conversation.

'_Exactly'_ Greg said.

'_So what do you think happened?'_ Andrew asked, concerned of course. Not curiosity!

They just looked at each other… _'Who knows'_ Greg said. _'When he walked out of the courts to his carriage he had no expression… just blankness. Which means anything could have happened.'_

All three of them looked around to their prince in pity. Maybe she finally broke his heart, and there was nothing left of him? It was the only reason they could all think of.

Suddenly they all heard heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the room. They all looked to see, but the steps were heard until finally there was a big bang from where the doors were being pushed open with force.

There stood one of the Guards that were at the courts they seen on their arrival to the Kingdom. He was of medium build. He had long brown hair in a plat and nice green eyes. He one the official Komachi uniform. He stood half bent catching his breath, but still wore a serious face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chad asked whist getting up from his seat.

The guards looked at him, "You are… all of you…" he gasped trying to breath, "are requested at the courts… for… for…" he still hadn't caught his breath.

"For what damn it?" Lita said impatiently, slightly getting mad, "speak!"

The man just looked at her, slightly getting frustrated by her impatience… he couldn't help that he was out of breath. Damn, he just ran to them to give them a message from somewhere far away. Couldn't she just appreciate the fact that he was there giving it to them… women, was his final thought before speaking. "You are all requested at the courts for the witness signing of the peace treaty. There you shall hear the terms and conditions of the treaty, plus see it get signed" he said before taking a seat to rest his leg muscles.

Every one actually looked surprised and relieved. Mainly due to the fact that they had been waiting 2 days for this… and FINALLY it was time.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go then" Chad said whilst walking towards the door.

After everyone was gone, Lita and Andrew stood staring at Endymion, "is he not coming?" Lita asked Andrew in concern.

He just shrugged. He then walked towards Endymion, "We are ready to leave… did you not hear the messenger's message? We a requested at the courts for the signing of the peace treaty" Andrew said to Endymion.

He just merely looked at him… at least he knew he was getting talked to, right? But before he could answer, he was grabbed by Lita and Andrew and dragged to the carriage.

That was one way of getting someone to do something… and a very effective way too.

On the ride there people talked about what would happen and what not. But in Endymion's mind, one scene played continuously… The scene where Serenity asked him to be her King when she was to be crowned… The shock clearly not rubbing off yet.

Before they knew it, they were at the courts. The entrance was banked with the people of the Kingdom. But the guard from before told them that they were to enter from the other side where only officials enter, therefore they would not have to wait to enter.

When they did finally enter, they saw that more then half of the court people were there, both factions; Senate and Tribune. But they noticed they were sent into another room then before. It was larger. It was basically the same, though on the other side, behind the speaker that would be on the podium were more seats, and the podium was actually a table and chairs. The seats on the other side of the room were getting filled rapidly with the people of the Kingdom.

Obviously people knew something big was happening, as they wouldn't have been coming so fast… but then again, when your Kingdom is making a peace treaty with the enemy, who wouldn't show up and see what happens, or what it is all about?

They all took their seat and waited for things to start happening.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

When Serenity left the consuls office to write the treaty out perfectly and neatly, she couldn't help but think over the meeting they just had. Sure it was long, but during the whole thing she couldn't keep her mind of Endymion. For some unknowingly reason, she couldn't help but smile at the idea of being crowned and naming Endymion as her King. Though amongst all her happy feelings was doubt. Doubt that maybe Endymion didn't feel the same. I mean he didn't exactly answer her when she asked him to be her King. She told him what to say. And even though he hugged her and what ever like he was excited, he still held that unbelievable shock to him; He didn't say anything, just silence, and if one were to be totally happy with their choice in marriage, then surely he would have asked her if she knew what she was doing and if she were sure… right?

Before she knew it her mind was a swarm of thoughts that had no end. They were everywhere. _'I'm sure if he didn't want to marry me he would of said no…'_ she thought to her self as she grabbed the final copy of the treaty and walked towards the courts. Though unconsciously she was still thinking about it…

Before long she found herself at the doors of the court that was almost ready to start. She was to wait there till everyone was in their seats and ready to hear what was going on.

"So are you ready?" the Kokunai consul asked her while walking towards her.

She turned toward him and the other consul that was coming behind him, "yes I'm ready, but are you two ready? This is going to be big. And Joe, I do hope that this won't affect your new plans you have with the training of the army?" she said looking at the Rikugun consul.

"None what so ever Serenity" Joe answered, Serenity smiled in response.

"What of thee Leon? Will you enjoy planning even BIGGER domestic public events?" she smiled towards the Kokunai consul.

Leon just smiled back, "of course. It's always fun. Though it would still be a great help if you were to still help?" he said now laughing. Remembering the old time when Serenity would help him plan events like balls and social gatherings. (**A/N: **if you haven't figured it out yet, Leon is gay! FYI, BTW)

"I can see what I can do… after all, after this, I will have to announce myself Queen, and will have to organise such events, and make room to help you organise the actual function" she said superiorly and seriously, though in a mocking tone of the highness she will soon have to start talking like… which made her laugh to her self.

Both consuls laughed. They continued talking abut little things until a guard came and excused himself to talk to Serenity.

"What is it?" she asked.

The guard was a tall, muscly built man. He had short red hair, silvery eyes and a fair complexion. "Everyone is seated, and Prince Endymion and his company are also here. Right now the other guards are bringing up Diamond and the other two of his company to witness too. So all we need to start is for you and the consuls to take a seat at the table with the treaty in open sight of everyone" he said as she grabbed the handle to the court room door.

All three, Serenity and the consuls nodded and followed the guard inside the court room.

It was literally packed. People were even standing in the isle to get a look. It was crazy. But just then, as she reached the middle she saw Endymion. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the ceiling as if he were day dreaming… deciding to use the time wisely before Diamond and company came, she telepathically linked to Endymion.

'_Are you okay?'_ she asked. She didn't exactly know what to say, and this way she would at least get an idea of what was wrong with him. But just as she started talking Endymion shifted his gaze from the ceiling to her figure. And slowly a small smile graced his lips.

'_I'm fine'_ he lazily said.

'_What were you thinking of?'_ she asked, curiosity always gets the best of people.

'_Nothing important… though, after all this, and before you know, announce me… umm… can we talk?'_ his voice carried a hint of concern and sadness…

Due to this Serenity started to worry… _'Sure'_ she said cutting the connection, _'what of his feelings towards me? Does he not love me? Maybe because I was with Diamond, it gave him a glimpse of something, or I said something, and now he is regretting saying yes?'_ she profusely thought. Mind once again going everywhere… what was she to think? His voice carried concern _and_ sadness…

But before she could think anymore, Emerald and Safiir were dragged in to their seat with one Diamond following them. They didn't look too pleased, though Diamond had a small smile placed on his lips… It wasn't a dangerous 'haha' smirking smile, but a simple smile that was welcoming… And though it was welcoming, it was scary, as it was so out of character for him.

Reluctantly Emerald and Safiir took their seats, though Safiir was more compliant, they still had disgusted looks on their faces.

Diamond took his seat at the opposite end of the table where the Consuls were. As he took his seat and everything went quiet, Serenity took a breath in and pulled the treaty onto the table.

"This, fellow court members, people of the Kingdom, is the Peace Treaty that I myself, your two consuls and Diamond will be signing.

"But before we do such a thing, I shall read it out to all that are here. You shall be the witnesses of the signing. And if any one has any objects to the contents that lay within the treaty, are free to speak up, but I think what we have put is clear, and very fair".

After a few moments of silence Serenity took a breath of air in, and started:

"_This treaty here by states that all species of the Vampire, and Okami race are of equal status and will be given the rights and powers they deserve._

_Until we have reached the ideal living arrangement, Okami's will not be given totally full equal rights to Vampire._

_When we do, we will have reached our goal: Liberte, Egalite and Fraternite._

_To compensate, The Okami's will receive their own land out side of the kingdom to do with whatever they want. They will be welcomed in the kingdom, and will be able to walk the streets like any other member of the kingdom._

_By signing this treaty we promise to respect and tolerate each other no matter what the difference is between us. We will accept that we are all an integral part in our social lives and will refuse to allow us to be used as a reason for any kind of violence._

_Should tension arise between us, we promise never to bear arms against each other, but instead engage ourselves in finding a peaceful solution._

_Whilst ones primary intension is of their own race, we have attempted, and considered what effects the term of this treaty may have upon the future world relationships. We have negotiated that the following terms to regain our once peaceful world that we will work together to make great again. _

_Economists:__ We will determine what costs were incurred before the war, and what amount of reparations, if any should be paid. Therefore, when all debts have been paid, we will have established that any who may incur such reparation, will have the repercussion of paying._

_Geographers:__ We will help determine what territorial boundaries will be established as provisions of the treaty. Okami's will have the choice of either inside the Kingdom it self or they can live on the land given to them just outside the kingdom. The given land will be plenty big enough to house all Okami's, and more if needed._

_Ethicists:__ We will not determine which, if any race is responsible for the war. Therefore, we will not be playing the blame game. Which in respect, we are sharing the blame! _

_Military Experts__: We will determine what restrictions or regulations upon military power will be required by the treaty. We shall keep the royal army, for any further attacks outside our treaty with other races, and for protection from any rebel groups that may protest. The Okami's may keep their army, for protection since they will have land outside the Kingdom that they will have to protect. But there will be NO competition between who had the better army! We shall help each out if a problem arises where we have to fight together. And lastly, _

_Ambassadors:__ There will be a selected spokesperson from each settlement that will stand on behalf of the people at all conference meetings. They may be called upon at anytime, anywhere. Even if it is to support a testimony. They will be required and responsible for scheduling of tasks, and to be certain that their selected settlement complies with the Official Conference Agenda. If the Ambassador decides to step down from their role, they are required to state it two meetings in advance, and on their last meeting, show their new 'step in' how things work as well as introducing them to their fellow ambassadors. _

_We hear by pledge to carry this concept of peace to our fellow men and women. _

_We swear never to break this treaty and seal it freely and unconditionally with out personal signatures."_

Once she finished reading she lifted her head to look at her people. They were all wordless. It was just pure silence. And since no one rejected the treaty she then placed the paper on the table again and grabbed the pen that lay alone on the table. She gently picked it up and signed her name. She then turned, and looked at Diamond.

He paused for a moment and stood. He then took the pen out of Serenity's grasp and signed his name. After which he pointed the pen towards both of the consuls with that same smile on his face.

Both consuls looked at each other and Joe decided he would be first. He stood and took the pen. He then picked a place under Diamonds name, and signed his own. Once finished he handed it to Leon who did the same.

The whole process was done in complete silence. Even though there were a few gasps here and there.

The only sound that was left was the small click of the pen, and clang of the metal being placed on the glass. With that done, they all looked at each other. It was done. They now had a peace treaty with the Okami's and since the Komachi clan and the Shikami clan had a peace treaty of their own, the Shikami could not start a war between them and the Komachi clan, as it is stated in the treaty that they would fight together… so not only did the treaty present equality in the Komachi Kingdom, but to all Okami's and vampires.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Once the treaty was singed and moments of silence went by, people started to leave. Soon it was just the consuls, Serenity and Diamond sitting at the table. Staring at the piece of paper that lay in front of them.

Something so simple now joined the Okami's and vampires together as one. A simply piece of paper. A piece of paper with a few words on it basically stopped a war, and joined two species together… a single piece of paper. It was unbelievable. The amount of power this single piece of paper had. It was overwhelming. Life changing. But the answer to a better tomorrow. And they all knew that tomorrow would promise something big, and something new, that would definitely change the way people thought today. And it was not just a new day, but a new way of life, and living.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

THAT WAS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! There is still like 2 more… cause this story IS about Serenity and Endymion… I do know that I have actually been leaving Endymion out quiet a lot… hehe… but we shall hear more of him in the next couple of chapters… YAY…

Created on: 26th September 2007 – 3:20pm

Edited on: 22nd December 2007 – 3:32pm

Well stay tuned, there are only a few more chapters to go… we're on the homestretch…

Katie :)

Created on 9/23/2007 23:05:00 a9/p9


	17. Homecoming

The Arrangement

By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 17:** Homecoming

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement – **basically all that happened was that Diamond, Serenity and the consuls made final discussions on the treaty. They then went to court and signed it in front of people, for witnesses. And Umm, Endymion asked to speak to Serenity after everything was over… and umm… we find out how they welcome a new day… the first day of the pace treaty… hehe, will be fun!

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Once the treaty was singed and moments of silence went by, people started to leave. Soon it was just the consuls, Serenity and Diamond sitting at the table. Staring at the piece of paper that lay in front of them.

Something so simple now joined the Okami's and vampires together as one. A simply piece of paper. A piece of paper with a few words on it basically stopped a war, and joined two species together… a single piece of paper. It was unbelievable. The amount of power this single piece of paper had. It was overwhelming. Life changing. But the answer to a better tomorrow. And they all knew that tomorrow would promise something big, and something new, that would definitely change the way people thought today. And it was not just a new day, but a new way of life, and living.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Well" Serenity said as she let out a breath of air, "Since our business is complete, yourself and your party can now go home now. You are free" she said looking at Diamond. She then changed her glance towards the guard, "can you please go and release Emerald and Safiir and have them a carriage ready for their return home" she said as the guard ran away to comply with her orders.

Diamond looked at her, "Thank-you" he then looked at the consuls, "is it alright if I talk to her highness in private?" then back at Serenity to see if she would agree.

Both consuls were looking at her, awaiting her decision, "it shall be fine" she said looking at them, reassuring them. Keeping her eye sight on them until she heard the faint click of the door closing. She then turned to Diamond. "What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked him.

He took a breath, "I would like to formally apologise to you" he said standing up and bowing towards Serenity. After a moment of silence he took his seat again. "I would also like to truly thank-you for this opportunity you just gave the Okami's. And once again say sorry for my behaviour. I guess I was so used to dealing with you father, that I forgot that you are women of your words… unlike your father… sorry" he said bowing his head down slightly. His voice showing great remorse whilst talking about her father. He honestly did not want to hurt her, but to seek revenge on her father. And unfortunately she was stuck in the middle.

Serenity nodded her head in understanding, "I understand your position, and I may not fully understand some of your actions, but I most certainly do understand most. So I accept your apology. And thank-you for co-operating with us. And I do sincerely hope that our treaty works, and we gain nothing but opportunities from it" she said with a weak smile… weak because she still did not fully trust him. Was it not him who said that he would cause an uproar if the Okami's never got their full rights? And now here he is saying sorry for his behaviour… to weird. But none the less, the tone of his voice did sound sincere and meaningful.

"Thank-you Serenity" he bowed again, "and I am greatly sorry for any and all tricks I have had on you… and in my sincerest apology, about your father. But you have to know, I had my intensions, and reasons. And none were to hurt you. I swear" he said again… he was showing Serenity something she would never have expect to hear… it was almost unlike any she had heard… it was as if his emotions were everywhere… he first sounded sincere, sorry, anger, frustration, hurt, aggravation, then again with the sorry and hurt… it was weird… they changed at different times when he talked about certain things… She had not known anyone to talk like this… it was interesting, and intrigued her immensely.

"I accept your apology. And I guess no hard feelings. With this treaty there will be no talk about he past, just the present, and future" She said as she held her composure and bowed her head. "Till next time Diamond" she said starting to walk away.

Diamond looked at her retrieving form and said under his breath, "Yes. Till next time Serenity". He then got up from his chair and followed her out of the courts. When he reached the outside he saw a carriage awaiting him with Emerald tapping her foot out of impatience, and Safiir looing at him with a grin on his face…

"What is it Safiir" Diamond asked annoyed.

"Nothing brother… nothing…" he said as he followed Diamond in the carriage.

As Diamond took his seat he eyed Safiir as Emerald emerged inside and sat next to Safiir. "Why is there so much tension is this carriage? Can you two please be civil? Gees, I'm as much angry at Diamond for accepting that stupid peace treaty just as you. But hey, what can I do" Emerald started saying in a motherly annoying voice as she noticed Diamond and Safiir eyeing each other in looks of death. Brotherly love!

With that the carriage pulled away from the courts and started down the road towards the outer Kingdom towards their home.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

When Serenity reached the outside of the courts, it was quiet. No one was in sight. Suddenly two carriages pulled up. One was controlled by Germei, her personal footmen who took her everywhere, and another random driver behind him. As they pulled up both gentlemen got off their carriages and walked towards Serenity.

"Your highness" both men said as they bowed to show their respects.

Serenity nodded and waited for them to stand up again.

"When your highness is ready, we shall leave" Germei said gesturing his arm towards the carriage.

Serenity nodded to him and looked at the other man, "are you here to take back out guest?" she asked.

The man looked at her, his eyes; she could tell were not Vampire, so he must have been the Okami driver that bought them here. "Yes. I shall be taking them back" he said in a voice that showed no respect, and did not approve to her authority.

Just then the doors of the court opened again and all three people turned to see who was there. They seen Emerald and Safiir accompanied by two guards come out of the courts.

The driver then bowed to both people, "The carriage awaits you" he gestured.

Emerald looked at him, like she was going to spit at him for the lustful look he was giving her, but she didn't. She looked at Serenity, "we shall leave when Diamond is here. We shall not leave our leader here in this deserted, disgusting place" herself and Safiir then walked towards the carriage and leaned against it waiting for Diamond to come.

Serenity took no offence. Emerald had every right to feel the way she did. She held no regrets for what she did. She then turned to Germei, "Shall we go?" she asked as she started to walk towards the carriage.

Germei nodded and quickly raced to the door to open it for Serenity. She nodded her thanks and hopped in. Germei then shut the door and hopped on himself. Grabbed the reigns and pulled out of the courts towards her castle.

When Serenity reached her castle it was nearly sunrise. She was awfully tired.

The carriage came to a complete stop and Germei opened the door and offered his hand to help her down, "thank-you Germei" she said as she grabbed his hand and descended the carriage.

"It's nothing, your Highness" he said and bowed.

"Germei, you have been my carriage driver ever since I can remember. Please don't be so formal. Serenity is fine" she said as she started to head towards the castle doors. She then turned around, "You know what, why don't you have the week off? I'm sure I can call on some one else to drive me around if I really must go out" she smiled and left.

As she walked away she could hear Germei yell out, "Thank-you Miss…" he sounded happy… and since he was happy she was happy, and that bought a small smile to her face.

As she entered her castle the entrance was quiet and empty. Usually it is swarmed by people, all gathering together to have a good time, or usually with people waiting for her so they could talk to her. But no, it was quiet. She figured it must have been because it was a long night, and nearly day. Everyone must have been asleep. So she made her way through corridors with only the quiet sound of her heels clicking on the marble to where her bedroom door laid.

As she entered, it was exactly as she left it. For some reason it was like the maids never came in to clean. But they must have as there was no dust and everything was clean. But it was unusual. When she was younger she remembered that she used to ALWAYS leave stuff lying about her room, the entire castle and when she returned they were packed away. But now, her stuff would always be laid out just as she left it. It made her smile when she thought how she had so much respect. Her father always told her that when she was to rule, she may have to select new servants one day, and there maybe a chance that they may steal, or so something bad. And when she thought of that, it made her think. Right now she could trust all of the servants, but her father did have a point. New always meant trouble.

Right now she was that tired that even thinking back when she was younger made her head hurt. So she removed her clothing while walking towards her wardrobe where her nightgown hung on the back of the door. When she was dressed she walked to her bed and plonked her self down, rummage the covers to get under and fell asleep instantly as the exhaustion took over her.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

When Serenity awoke she felt refreshed and energised. She did not know how long she slept. But it was certainly needed. Though she felt her stomach growl for food. How many days was it since her last feed? Too many by the sound of her stomach.

She then removed the covers off herself and moved towards her bathroom. When she entered she was hit by a bright light from the lights hitting the white marble which seemed to glow very bright. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she turned on the taps to the bath and removed her clothing. When the bath looked full enough she turned the taps off and placed her body in the water. It felt so good against her body. Some how she felt even more refreshed and relaxed.

When she was ready she removed herself from the bath and looked at her self in the mirror. She hadn't looked at herself for awhile. All she had was a few bags under her eyes, _'nothing a little more sleep could fix'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a black satin robe and put it on herself as she walked out of the bathroom towards her wardrobe to pick something out to wear.

As she looked onto her wardrobe she noticed that there were some new dresses, pants, shirts, suits, and even shoes in there. _'Remind self to thank Emily for making me my new cloths, especially so soon and fast'_ she thought to her self as she flicked through he new arrivals in her closet. They were beautiful. Some designs had intricate works of art on them with beads, material, and even random objects. Emily was her personal designer. She would make anything for Serenity. She would even attempt to make a dress or article of clothing that Serenity specifically asked for. She was truly an amazing person.

After many minutes of looking, maybe even an hour, she selected to wear a small white summer dress. The dress was made out of cotton like silk. The front was like a boob tube, though it was not straight across, the line arched down in to the breasts and cut off just under the armpits. The ends were joined with three separate strings of gold beads that were spread apart by an inch. Going further down the back, the dress had like a sown on skirt which started at her hips, while the front was attached all together. The dress reached down to just past her knees to her calves. The dress was simple, yet elegant. So Serenity didn't bother to over do the jewellery, so she kept with a small gold ring and a simple thin gold bracelet. To complete her look she chose to wear white rounder peep toe heels with the heels made out of wood. She looked quiet elegant in such simple attire.

She then walked back to her bathroom and pulled out her hair brush. She thought how she would wear her hair, but all she thought of was her usual side braid. With long hair like hers that just reached the top of her arse, you couldn't really do that much. As there was just too much to attend with. So what ever you did, it was futile. There were many times when she thought about cutting it, but when she was younger she would always ask her father about her mother, and he always said that she was proud of her long hair and of she had a daughter she would be so proud if she too had long hair. So in a way she kept it long to please her mother, even though she wasn't around, but spiritual. And this way she could also feel closer, as it was one of the few things she actually knew about her mother. According to her father, she was a lady of few words, and kept to herself. He said she was bought up to agree with everything so that when she was married she would have a successful marriage. There would be no arguing… therefore she never really had her own opinion.

Once she was finished she took one last look and walked out of her room. The hallways were quiet. Somehow she got a weird feeling. Like something bad happened, but it wasn't that intense, it was more like people were too busy and focused on other things.

As she got closer to the general rooms she started to hear scrambling footsteps, maid obviously, and light chattering, people that were already enjoying the young of the night.

She suddenly then felt a sudden comfort overcome her. A relief to know that normal life was still happening. Taking no more notice she walked towards the kitchen. It was full of maids trying to do their things. But once Serenity entered everyone paused. It was a nerve wrecking kind of quiet. She didn't know what to do but freeze her self. She just looked around at everyone.

Suddenly one maid looked at her fellow maids and back to Serenity, "Your highness, everyone is waiting for you in the lounge room. They refuse to have anything to eat until you do my lady. Even we, the maids and castle keepers took an oath not to feed until thee" she bowed.

Serenity stared. She laughed quietly to herself. "Thank-you. I shall then make my way towards the lounge where I shall accompany the others in a feast. I also want you to feed before you too faint out of lack of food" she said before exiting the Kitchen. As she did she could hear them all praise her… for what, she had no idea, but whatever.

As she came to the two big oak doors to the main lounging room, she could hear them all chattering away inside. Suddenly a wave of nervousness washed over her. She had no idea what would happen when she entered. How many people were in there? Who were the people? She just stood there staring at the doors. It felt like she was standing there for an eternity. But some how she was thrown out of her thoughts when her conscious started talking to her, _'Bloody go in already Serenity. GO IN! Everyone's waiting for YOU. They're probably all hungry and here you are just two steps away from the door letting them starve. GO IN ALREADY. GO IN!!!'_

"Okay" she said softly to herself as she regained her composure and took hold of the door handles. She took a breath in and pulled them open. When she did she heard all chattering seised and all eyes were on her. She had no idea what would happen. All she could do was go with the flow.

It was quiet for a few moments before someone had the courage to break the silence. They started with a soft clap, then soon everyone else joined in and they were all clapping together in Serenity's achievement.

She then got the nerve to start walking inside the lounge. As she got the centre she could see people smiling at her as the claps went silent. She couldn't help but smile. When the room fell silent altogether she spoke, "Thank-you, all. But I must insist that you feed. So let the celebrations begin" she smiled out.

Suddenly the doors flew open and the butlers came in with trays of glasses filed with red liquid.

As the night went on everyone engaged in some sort of small talk, but all came to the same conclusion. That Serenity's courage to make a peace treaty may have been the bets thing that had ever happened. And many were thankful. Serenity herself felt relieved that people saw the good of the treaty. She was very much afraid that people would reject her idea.

The night went on as Serenity mingled with more and more people. But the one person she did definitely want to talk to was in the corner of the room with his peeps around him. Since he was not mingling with people, she was afraid that he was angry, or something was terribly wrong. But what was running through her mind, was their last encounters where she asked him to become her King, and when he asked to speak to her in privacy when everything was quiet and ended. And right now, everything was that. But all she needed to do was pull him away inconspicuously. So using her head she said sorry to her peeps, saying that she felt sick and had to go. When she was done she walked to the door and looked back to the corner, gesturing him discreetly to follow. When she was certain she had gained his attention and was aware of her gesture she exited the room and made her way towards the outside gardens.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Endymion sat in the corner of the room watching everyone mingle and entertained themselves in small chatter while they all waited for Serenity to make an appearance.

He could hear people talking to him, but he couldn't understand them… whatever they said sounded like mumbo jumbo in his head. He held too much concentration on himself and Serenity.

The only thing caught his attention was a small squeaking sound of a door, which he thought was the main door. So he looked up quickly. Due to his quick movement everyone else followed and not too soon after an image of Serenity stood at the door. She looked so beautiful. Like a fallen angle bought down to earth. Yet he still could not hear anything other then her breathing. It sounded like she was nervous. Unusual for someone of her status and power, yet expected in a way.

As time went by he could hear nothing but her small intakes of air, her breathing and the small clicking her heals made. At times they sounded so close, which made his heart speed up, but then they drifted away, which caused a sort of sorrow, but this time, they heard so far distant he had to look where they were coming from.

It took him awhile to find her, but when he did she was standing at the door looking straight at him. His heart sped up. It was an unusual feeling. Yet he could also see her gesturing him to come with her. He nodded slightly and then in a flash, she was gone.

He then stood up, "if you all excuse me, I feel I need some fresh air" and with that he started walking away from his group through the other groups in the room until he reached the door. He didn't bother to look back because that would cause people to become suss with his sudden change in mood, so he just opened and closed the door.

Suddenly he felt a small pinch of pain in his head. Someone was trying to connect to him. Thinking maybe it may be Serenity, he let them enter, and suddenly her sweet voice filled his head, _'In the garden. Follow the paths. I shall be waiting'_ then with out time to reply the connection was cut. Unconsciously he started to walk faster and fast towards the gardens. He somehow felt drawn towards her… it was so intense that his mind was still lingering on her voice that was just moments ago.

He soon reached the gardens and before he could think he was already running along the paths that lead to the rose garden that he remembered. It was a small area that had a small water fountain in the middle and there were two symmetrical seats across from each other.

When he reached his destination he saw Serenity seating on the bench with her legs crossed staring at the night sky towards the whole moon. He loved how the moonlight made her skin glow in a certain way.

Soon realisation hit him. He was just standing there puffing out of breath staring at the love of his life… there were so many things he now thought of… _'What did she, they want to talk about? Why did he really want to talk with her in the first place? What was to happen now?'_ he thought, but was thrown off when Serenity spoke softly.

"Endymion, please sit" she pattered next to her, "There is much to be said."

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Well that's all for now…

Created on: 4th October 2007 – 7:42pm

Edited on: 22nd December 2007 – 4:34pm

Katie :)

Created on 10/4/2007 1:42:00 a10/p10


	18. Younge and the Restless

The Arrangement

By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**Chapter 18** Young and the Restless

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement – **Serenity returns home and is congratulated on her efforts that bought a peace treaty between Vampires and Okami's. During which time she tells Endymion to meet her in the gardens and tells him to seat as there is much to discuss…

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Soon realisation hit him. He was just standing there puffing out of breath staring at the love of his life… there were so many things he now thought of… _'What did she, they want to talk about? Why did he really want to talk with her in the first place? What was to happen now?'_ he thought, but was thrown off when Serenity spoke softly.

"Endymion, please sit" she pattered next to her, "There is much to be said."

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

There was a moment's silence. Serenity still had her hand on the seat next to her, reminding Endymion that she wanted him to seat, and Endymion was just standing there looking at her dumfounded.

He slowly took in a breath of air and released it slowly, clearing his mind. After doing so, he took a step forwards towards Serenity. Upon seeing his reactions, Serenity removed her hand from the seat and placed it in her other on her lap. He took the seat and they sat silently, looking up at the night sky. It was beautiful. The night sky was clear, with many bright stars, but the most dazzling sight was the moon. It was nearly whole, and it shone like a beacon of hope. It was like it knew there were no clouds in the sky to daze its brilliance. It was a beautiful mystery.

Just sitting there, staring, it was like time had stopped for them. Like time knew this was _their_ special time, the ultimatum to their futures. To let them know their time was running out for their final decision. Time was taunting them.

For some odd reason, it seemed that the moon was making the garden glow. The flowers were emitting a strange glow, showing their true beauty, hiding nothing. It was like it was just for Serenity and Endymion. It was just them in the garden, sitting side by side, as it should be, with no one, or thing, to disturb them. But then there was also that feeling of awkwardness, that seemed to makes time fly. It was an unusual feeling, but still it was comforting, and soothing at the same time.

Suddenly, but gently, Serenity shifted her body weight to one side, and bought her face to Endymion's, which he lowed to see her. She just looked up at him with a small smile on her lips, the moonlight shimmering over her eyes, showing their true blue radiance, holding no secrets to her soul. Endymion could feel the tug at his lip, he couldn't hold back, he couldn't help but let the smile take over his features, to which made Serenity's smile wider, releasing a small giggle.

Slowly Serenity's featured returned to the once small smile as she diverted her eyes to a single perfect crimson red rose that lay in her peripheral vision just to the side of Endymion. She released the breath of air she didn't know she had, and swallowed her nervousness, "Do you… do you remember when we were younger? The first, very first time we met?" she asked him in a small voice, never making eye contact.

Endymion was taken back by the question. It was not exactly what he had expected her to ask, but it was better then facing the real and meaningful truth that was to come. The truth that was about _them_, now, and in the future.

They both knew eventually one would ask, but right now Serenity wanted to know if Endymion knew her… truly knew her. That he remembered her from so long ago. Knowing that she was on his mind, even as a child. And plus, it also wasted a bit of time before the real questions come out.

Endymion unconsciously diverted his eyes up in thought, he made a small chuckle, and replied, "I remember. I absolutely hated the idea when my mother told me. I was disgusted. Then when we were waiting, I had pictured you… but when I did see you, you were totally not what I expected, but I instantly knew you were the most beautiful person, creature in the world. But with my stubborn ways, I tried to ignore my feelings by picking on you…" he finished with a smile.

Serenity took a quick side glance at him in awe. It's not everyday someone could remember like what? 400, maybe even 500 years ago into their past. It was a long, long time ago, which made her smile. "Though, you have to take back that comment. I remember when I was thirteen" she laughed quietly. "I was going through puberty. With my plats, my acne, and oh gosh, those braces…" she laughed at her self. It was also one time in her life that she would most definitely like to forget… the most hideous time of her life.

Endymion smiled wider taking a chance to laugh at the memory, "We all went through puberty" he tried to make her feel better.

"Yea… but you were… different though. With your messy mane, and you actually didn't really suffer from acne. You never had to get braces. Though I probably wouldn't have needed them if it weren't for you… and that friend of yours… ANDREW!" she said remembering back the little incident where she was playing and consequently, she let Endymion and Andrew convince her to do a few things… which lead to her wrecker her teeth and needing braces. The thought made her blush. She probably would not have done it, if it weren't for her feelings towards him at the time.

Endymion just laughed, "yea, I member… I was pretty fortunate…"

Serenity nudged him in his side with her elbow, giving him a, 'that's unfair' look. "What about when I reached 16? I knew when I flirted with the guards it got you angry, yet, you seemed so cool and angry at the same time when you saw. It drove me mad. I was waiting for you to at least do something, but never did you do anything…" she sighed.

Endymion blushed a little, "Yea… when you got those damned braces off, and you got that new hairstyle, and cleared the acne… I was amazed at your beauty once again. Every time I saw you I was always in a daze. I had the same thought from when I first met you… I instantly knew somehow, that we would be together one day…" he said in thought, "I guess I was to pre-occupied thinking about the future to do anything…"

"You knew… but it still doesn't explain why you were such a bastard to me on my visits" she said kind of angrily… but yet it was a subtle tone.

"Yea… But I was young, and I'm a guy… it was just a stage we go through… and I didn't really want to admit to myself that I was… well… in love at such a young age… at least I thought it was love… I guessed" he laughed quietly.

Serenity laughed, "Yea… that's true… but it still kinda hurt a little… I mean, I never really knew what I did wrong, but I always had this feeling you… I don't know, hated me… and when father told me everything was off and we weren't going to visit for a while, I kinda felt relieved, but then hurt, cause then, I wouldn't be able to see you mature… and see what kind of man you become" she looked at him… letting her eyes show her true feelings.

He looked back, and their eyes met, and stayed. "When my mother told me that I wouldn't probably see you again I _was_ hurt… and to know that I hurt you at such a young age hurts me now… but I always knew I would get my swan back" he smiled and leaned forwards, "I'm sorry."

Serenity just smiled, "Your forgiven… we were young and restless…" she stopped when she noticed he got fairly close, but in an attempt to stop him she leaned back, "but why am I regarded as a swan?" she asked confused.

When Endymion noticed Serenity pulling back, he took the hint and pulled back as well. "I regard you as a swan because that's what you are. Have you ever read, or been told the ugly duckling?" he asked. Serenity nodded in confusion, but went with it, "well anyways, you know how it turns out to be a swan, well that's like you. When you were young you were cute, and kinda got ugly with the acne and braces, but as time went by, you turned into the most beautiful, and elegant thing I have ever seen, much like a swan, as they are elegant and beautiful" he paused. The look in Serenities eyes was… it was indescribable. It showed that she was impressed, but also, there was something else, maybe hurt and anger? But he was mesmerized by it either way, because he forgot what he was going to say next.

What Endymion said to her, really touched her. Though it was sweet, she couldn't help but think. What he was saying was what he saw. But what about the stuff he couldn't see, like her personality, heart… feelings… right now he is telling her that he likes her for his looks… but was that all? How could some one love, and put up with someone, if they didn't truly know them? Looks aren't everything. Didn't anyone tell him that?

"Endymion" she said seriously in a soft voice, shifting her gaze downwards. This bought Endymion out of his daze. He knew that know was when they got to the nitty gritty stuff about their future. But somehow he knew there was more then that… it was a look in her eyes, even though he couldn't see them properly, he knew. For some reason, he could always read her by looking at her eyes. It was like when he looked into her eyes, he saw her soul, and it bored everything to him. He loved it… and he hoped that maybe one day, he could be bonded to her in an un-imaginable way, where they would both be in each others mind when ever they pleased… a bond that he longed for. But right now… it would have to wait, because that look in her eyes, said that she was putting her feelings right on the line, right now. And her seriousness was not to be under minded.

"Yes" he finally said.

"Do you believe we have a future together?" she asked him, turning her view to him, looking straight into his eyes. She almost looked sad… like she was going to cry, but there were no tears… silent tears of the mind.

Endymion couldn't help but feel a pang at his heart upon seeing her look. It pained him. "I always thought about the future and what it would bring, and when you walked into my life, I knew we would be together… crazy as it seems… and when Diamond stole you from me… I thought I had nothing left to live for… you… you are my everything. Right now… I can't bear not living in this world knowing you aren't by my side… it would be a life not worth living… you always come to thought when I think about the future… so I guess we do have a future together… or at least I would do anything to have a future with you" he said looking straight at her, but she kept diverting her eyes not to meet his. It kinda annoyed him, but because she was reluctant, he knew something was up. "Are you having second thoughts about what you said in the court chambers?" referring to when she asked him to be her king.

She was now looking at the ground, and those _real_ silent tears came down. But there was only one, two, three… and they all fell to the ground with a small quiet _splash_ with the concrete… and there was no more. She blinked back the rest she knew would be coming soon, but held back. She knew he truly meant what he said. She could _feel_ the sincereness in his words, but it wasn't enough. If she was to be with him for eternity… she _needed _to know that he loved her for her, and not her looks. But was she having second thoughts about him being her king? Would it be considered since she want's to make sure he truly loves her? Was it wrong of her? Was she doing the right thing?

With out looking up, she keep her face hidden, "What… what of this feeling? What do you feel towards me? What is it you like about me? Why do you feel this way towards me? You hardly know me?" she started to sob, but kept blinking the tears away, she needed to be strong right now, and this was really hurting her. But she _HAD_ to know. Not only for herself, but for her Kingdom. She had to know she was making the _right_ decision. She knew that her selection for her peoples next King was all on her back. It had to be the _RIGHT_ decision, the _BEST_ decision. And right now, she needed to know there was more to this relationship. She _wanted_ there to be more.

Endymion was once again surprised, "What is with the questions?" he asked, "We grew up together, didn't we?" he said confused. Not understanding her reasons for her questions. "I don't understand?"

She shook her head. She shook her head to everything. She needed to clear her mind, there were too many things running through her head, "We grew up together" emotions running chaos over her words. "What, we saw each other every winter. And during that time you were a complete ass to me. You know nothing about me. You never took the time to ask me what I liked, and what my interests were" she couldn't help but let a small laugh out, but still her emotions flooded her words. "Oh, and what about after our 300 year reunion? You were an ass again. You had completely no interest in me what so ever. And if you really did think we had a future, why did you never keep in contact somehow or at least begged our parents to meet. Something, _ANYTHING_?" she practically yelled. Tears threatening to boil over her lids, but yet she kept blinking them back. "The only reason we got close while I was visiting, was because you liked what you saw…" she trailed off in silence in her own thoughts… not holding back anymore, she let more tears come. Each ending with a quiet _splash_ on the other tears that make collision with the ground.

Endymion couldn't believe his ears and eyes. He was way beyond confused. She was not making any sense… all he could figure was that she was having doubts about the way he thought, no, loved her. Which pained him. "What… what are you say?" he asked unbelieved, letting confusion coat his words.

She let another tear slide down her face; never bring her face up to let him see her. "Just answer my questions. What, why do you feel this way towards me?" she asked again, "Why do you love me? You hardly know me!"

"I… I…" Endymion stumbled. What was he to say? It was hard to explain feelings, especially for a guy, but yet, here she was, asking him. "I, these feelings for you… I have, are more then… anything I can explain. They are constant as the stars above. I feel this way, because I love you… I _love_ you. I LOVE YOU." He said over again. How much did he have to tell her? "I have always felt this way about you. I don't know why, I just have. I guess it's because you're not like other girls, you have a mind of your own…" he said softly.

"BUT WHY?" she sobbed in a rather loud voice. This time he could here the small, silent sobs. He could also smell, and taste the salt in her tears, and it tore him apart. He made a small gesture to comfort her, to stop the tears and soothe her. But she dodged his arms and quickly stood up away from his reach. She kept her back to him. But he could tell it tore her apart as well. It must have. "WHY?" she asked again, letter her tears fall, no holding back.

Endymion just sat there staring at her. Shocked, again. What was it she wanted to hear? What was it she wanted him to _say_?

He took a breath in, and replied, "Why do I love you? Huh?... well isn't it bloody obvious?" he said nearly yelling, but not loud to make her scared, just to get the message across, obviously annoyed, "I love EVERYTHING about you. Your…You're beautiful, smart, funny… I love how you act around different people. It's like you can tell some ones character by looking at them and you react to what they see… I love how you can gain respect off anyone, no matter you status and gender. I love how you break all the rules, or at least make them benefit you." He was shaking his head, antagonising over Serenity. She knows how he feels about her, and he certainly knows how she feels. But why would she ask such questions? It was bewilderment to him.

Upon hearing what Endymion said, especially in the tone, a tone that connoted honesty and earnestly, but also a hint of sadness and hurt, she broke down in tears. No holding back. She let the tears flood down her cheeks to the ground with their salty crushes in a one way collision course to the steering concrete.

Endymion took a step forwards to comfort her, but reluctantly stood in a stand still. He didn't want her to remove herself any further away then necessary. But before he knew it, Serenity broke down so badly that he knees released under her and she was crushing down to the ground in seconds. But that was not fast enough, for Endymion caught her, and broke her fall somewhat. He was standing on his knees holding her side. Her legs were tangles with one another and her body lay on a side. He helped her into a more comfortable position by turning her to him so she too was on her knees facing him. Her head was down resting on his chest, and the tears weren't giving in. So he took her form in his arms and held her, he held her like there was no tomorrow. He held her like he was never going to let her go. He held her with love, affection, devotion, and most of all, worship. He wanted her to know that he loved her so much, that he would worship her in everyway, even the ground she walked, the air she breathed, the stray looks she would give once and a while. To completely and utterly give her devotion anytime she wanted it. Let her know that he was always thinking of her even if she were in doubt. To let her know that she was the only one… the only one that really meant _anything_ to him. He wanted her to know that she would have his affection 100, everyday, of every hour, of every minute, of every second, until the day they die. He would even promise to her that he would not die until she would, just so she was not left behind, lonely. He will make sure she will never be lonely. He would try his hardest never to let her out of his sights, just so she would always feel safe. Even if that meant giving some things up. He would, for her, and only her. And even if he could, he would bring back the dead, grant her wishes, do anything, anything to see a smile on her lips, and keep it there. He _needed_ her to see, and know this… but how? She was just as stubborn as he, maybe even more.

For what seemed like eternity already, Serenity stayed held on Endymion's embrace, never letting go, while she wept her eyes out.

Slowly, but surly, Serenity's sobs quietly seized. She then realised what she was doing, and where they were, and how they were. The embrace in which Endymion had her was an ever dying one, but she slowly felt her strength go and she began sliding down. She had no strength to say on her knees. But to find grip she ended up clinging on Endymion for support. Endymion understood and eased her down so she was not staining herself.

"Sorry" she sobbed a little when she reached the ground and didn't have to use any strength. Endymion not once letting her out of his grip.

"Don't worry about it" he said in a soothing voice. Wiping her face free of tears with the back of his hand.

"Yes I should… I… I… know you love me… but yet, I still question myself… everything… I can't be satisfied without having consensus and re-affirming everything… it's always been my down fall…" she sobbed.

Endymion tightened his grip, "just tell me, what is _your_ final decision? What is it you want me to do? Say? What do you want to hear?" he asked, still in that soothing voice.

"I'm sorry" she said breaking down into tears again, "I… I… the whole time… I was connected to you… I now understand… how you have always felt about me… you" she couldn't help but weep some more, "You deserve better then me…"

Endymion tighten his grip once more and pulled her closer to him, "NO" he flatly said forcefully. "NO! You are the only thing in this world that I desire, lust, love… I want… if anything, you deserve better then I. I know I have been a complete ass to you over the years, and not once been nice to you, before I actually saw you after so long. But what you do not know, is that I did get to know you, in a way that you are not accustomed to. I got to know you through your anger, and how you took my teasing and bastardisation. How you reacted around me and others. Just watching you was enough for me to make a valid judgement about you. And over the years, I come up with the same… that I love you, always have, will, and that one day we will be together, for ever. So if you say I deserve better, what do you deserve then?" but before she could say anything else, he spoke again, in a quiet voice, "Just tell me one thing? Will you still have me?"

Serenity wiped back her tears and spoke gently, "If you'll still have me after all this. I meant what I said in the court chambers… and I want you around… forever… by my side…" she then quietly, without notice moved her arms around Endymion and took his lips in a steering kiss towards forgiveness.

When they broke apart they both heaved heavily. Serenity broke the silence, "I want you to hold on to me like this forever… I want to _be_ with you forever…" she looked straight into his eyes, bearing everything she had towards him.

He saw the look in her eyes, there was no need to search them to know she was saying the truth, and the truth was, he felt exactly the same. "It'll be my pleasure" he answered, "I have waited since I was a little boy…my swan" and once more took her lips.

For the most of the night they stayed in each other arms. Not one person dared to interrupt them. It was peaceful, and both time and the moon played their roles in these lovers' lives.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

When dawn was coming, Serenity and Endymion shifted unconsciously. They didn't want to move, but they had to. Slowly they got up, still in each others embrace.

"It's getting late, we should head back" Endymion said reluctantly.

Serenity nodded, "yes. People may be worrying… and I have not sensed any new arrivals either…" she said slowly, obvious that she was exhausted.

"You need sleep" Endymion pointed out, "we best be off" he said as he guided her towards the castle.

Serenity nodded again. But just as she took a step, her knees once again gave way and she on a one way collision to the ground, but Endymion once again was faster. He held her in his arms, "I guess I'll carry you up, aye?" he joked in a sweet voice.

Serenity blushed. Why was she acting all childish? Was there a reason to her absurd behaviour? Since she did not have the energy, she dropped the thoughts and let Endymion pick her and take her back to the castle.

When they got the castle Endymion noticed Serenity had fallen asleep, so he took her straight to her bed chambers. On the way they passed many maids and even some other guests that had been there. And all gave them weird looks, in a good way. Like they knew this would finally happen, but not so soon.

When he got to her chambers he couldn't help but notice how mature, and clean her room was. He also noticed how she didn't obsess over little things; her room was somewhat plain compared to others that had to obsess over small things just to show their wealth. Serenity was different that way, and that was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was different; unique… words would just not do to express the way he felt about her.

He went straight her bed, still holding her he removed the covers and placed her down softly. He took a step back and watched her sleeping form. Although he was overwhelmed by her beauty, it was certainly not the only thing he loved about her. And in many ways he was glad she was connect to him through that whole time, because it saved him so much time, and heartache to tell and make her believe him that she was the only one. But more incredibly, he was overwhelmed by the amount of strength she showed today. She held her tears, and even though she finally let them fall, they were for good reason.

Just as he turned to leave he heard a small voice, he didn't quiet get it, so he asked, "Was that you Serenity?" turning to face her again.

He could see her eyes slowly opening and closing, she was having difficulty in keeping her eyes open, then she said it again, "Don't leave me…" she breather, "you said you wouldn't ever leave me alone… stay with me" she finally let her eyes shut. Not wanting to see Endymion walk away if he chose not to stay. But before she could say anymore, she felt a weight on the bed just opposite her. She then felt arms lifting her up. Endymion lifter her up so she was laying on him; her head on his chest. He then placed his arms around her. Promising never to let her go, to never leave her alone. There was a sense of calmness, tranquillity… and neither wanted it to go.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 6th October 2007 – 7:43pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 1:06pm

Le-i-gh… love always, xoxox:)

Created on 10/4/2007 1:43:00 a10/p10


	19. Welcoming the new hope

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**A/N**: Thank-you all who have my story and I hope you enjoy… since I needed help with this last bit… there is a lot of nonsense… but good though… so it may be a bit long, which is why I have put it into two chapters… hehe…

Also thanks to who have reviewed, and who are going to review… Those who have read my story and haven't reviewed, that's kool, but it would be nice to know what you think of my writing style… the idea… what ever… it's always nice to know that little stuff :)

_**+-+-+- Acknowledgements -+-+-+**_

Firstly, I would like to thank those two people, gully 88 and Whyte Roses , who helped me with this chapter(s). lol. As you all know I was lost with this story due to certain circumstances, and I asked for help, and insert names were my knights in shining armour.

_**+ gully88 + - **_Thank you for the story line of these last chapters, and I swear I tried my hardest to NOT get side tracked… since I was a bit lost… hehe… but I managed to edit all my other chapters just to get the idea of what was actually happening in this story… nervous twitch - like I should know my own story… hello – _Anyways_, thanks a million and here is your praise. I told you I'd have an acknowledgement for anyone who helped so da'da, Hehe :D. So when ever a time comes, I am deeply in your debt… or whatever that whole saying is… :)

_**+ Whyte Roses + - **_Okay, I honestly tried my bet to add a… umm… _'steamy scene'_. I swear! I honestly don't think it's all too good… but hey, it's not like I do it for a living, so I hope it measures up to something… I hope you don't have a standard… or I would miserably fail… or shrink… deep thought… blood vessel poking out of forehead… getting larger… okay, enough thinking! _Anyways_, thanks for the suggestion and know that I tried! I did… it was actually the one scene, or part of this story that took the longest to write… no kidding! lol… well, enjoy :)

**Chapter 19:** Welcoming the new hope

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement – **Serenity and Endymion confess their love for one another… There is a peace treaty up with the Okami's. The war has come to a stand still.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Just as he turned to leave he heard a small voice, he didn't quiet get it, so he asked, "Was that you Serenity?" turning to face her again.

He could see her eyes slowly opening and closing, she was having difficulty in keeping her eyes open, then she said it again, "Don't leave me…" she breather, "you said you wouldn't ever leave me alone… stay with me" she finally let her eyes shut. Not wanting to see Endymion walk away if he chose not to stay. But before she could say anymore, she felt a weight on the bed just opposite her. She then felt arms lifting her up. Endymion lifter her up so she was laying on him; her head on his chest. He then placed his arms around her. Promising never to let her go, to never leave her alone. There was a sense of calmness, tranquillity… and neither wanted it to go.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Okay… is it just me, or is it just plain… _weird_… around here?" Lita spoke out loud. She was accompanied by the other generals from the Shikami clan. They were all seated at a round table which was situated in one of the dining halls that was in the Komachi Castle.

"Define '_weird_', lita?" Andrew asked her. Curious to know what she thought was _weird_.

Andrew's curiosity also drew others curiosity to the attention of Lita. Apparently everyone wanted to know what she thought… which meant everyone was feeling this '_weird'_ feeling, but obviously no one wanted to say something. One of the many talents we women have. No matter the situation, we always have balls to speak up and speak our minds. Mainly it was due to our tendency to nose around and gossip… which in turn meant snooping around to get the information. Anyways, back to the story.

"Well--" she dragged out. Taking a moment to put it together in her head, "Since the time in the court, everything has been… quiet I guess. I mean no one has talked about it. No one is standing up to it, or agreeing and saying what _they_ think about the treaty. When you walk or ride threw the Kingdom, it's quiet. People are out and about, doing their normal everyday thing, but you can just tell that they are trying real hard to do it. Like they don't know what to do anymore. Then if an Okami happens to come by… it's like a stand still of time. Neither knows what to do. But they accept each other, because no one has come at another with a pitchfork" she laughed.

Everyone else at the table started laughing with her. Pitchforks… nice.

Lita sighed to quiet them, "Now I'm saying that it's good or bad. But it's weird. Like right now everyone's just uncomfortable and it's just going to have to take some getting used to" she finished. Looking back at Andrew, as he was the one who asked her what she meant.

"Okay… but what about here. Around the Castle? You think its '_weird_' here too?" Andrew asked her with one eye brow raised.

"Hell yes!" she nodded her head. Going slightly quiet when the others looked at her again.

Once again, everyone laughed at Lita's response. Andrew merely gestured her to continue.

"Well you're the one who brought it up, so what do you think?" Lita retorted back. Now raising her eye brow to him.

Andrew shook his head, "I asked you first" he smiled a devilish smile.

"Yes, you did bring it up first, so spill what you think" Lita smirked. This was too fun.

"You two are both as bad as each other" Chad interrupted them quietly. Lita and Andrew looked at each other, then to Chad with raised brows.

"What do _you_ think of the situation?" they asked him.

Chad took a moment to think. What did her think? "Well… I don't know. I mean, what is the natural routine about this castle? I know that when we first came here, when Serenity wasn't here, we disturbed the peace. The night when she returned, the atmosphere changed. Then that night when Serenity and Endymion joined us _together_, the mood changed again. So most probably having the Okami's about, have indeed disturbed the peace and everyone just acting weird about it because they don't know how to act around them" he said plainly. There was nothing influencing his words. He just spoke them matter-of-factly.

"WOW" Andrew and Lita said at once.

"I never thought you could have an insight aspect of something… anything" Andrew said, amazed at Chad's ability.

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Lita asked.

"Well, its just observation" he told them. "Maybe if you talked less, and maybe paid more attention to all the little things, you could actually learn a few things about a place" he shook his head in disbelief. They were suppose to be a role model for new recruits… what a joke. "And besides, why else do you think Endymion made me one of his Generals?" he raised his brow to them.

Lita took a moment to look at Andrew, who looked at her, already waiting for her to talk up. "To be honest, I actually didn't know what qualities you had… I just figured you were friends with Endymion and he trusted you" Lita admitted, looking back at Chad.

Chad held a chuckle in his throat, looking at Andrew, to see what he thought. Andrew looked back wide eyed. "Umm… well I don't know… just because I'm Endymion's best and most trusted friend, doesn't mean he tells me everything… so I just figured that one day it would arise in a conversation, or I would see it for myself… I didn't actually pay all that much attention… but I knew there had to be a reason" he finished. His words were covered in uncertainty and confusion.

"Okay" Chad laughed, "You guys are funny… I can't believe you had no idea" he laughed. Lita and Andrew were so funny. They were Generals way before Chad was, and yet, they had no idea what qualities he had and probably some others too.

"Well" Lita said ashamed.

"Why don't you explain to us you full potential, so we have a better understanding? Aye" Andrew retorted back at Chad. This way they will know… and he had no excuse for this to happen again.

"Okay" he said as he took the question in, "Unlike you guys, who are always preoccupied with stuff, I take note of all the small details, and the little things. Instead of seeing what's there, I see what's not there. And anyone can do that, but it just takes skills to tune things out, and focus on other things, in which case, I tune you guys out, and focus on what can't be seen. Which is why I'm the quiet one, and you guys have no idea what I do."

Lita and Andrew just looked at Chad. But before either could say anything, the lounge doors opened and two of Serenity's personal guards came threw. Akemi and Kurenai.

As they walked threw they were talking about something that caught the ears of the three Generals in the room.

"Excuse me?" Andrew asked out loud, hoping to grab the girl's attention.

They merely stopped talking and faced the threesome. Questioning looks on their faces.

"What was that about Serenity and Endymion?" Lita blurted out.

Akemi looked at Kurenai, who was looking at the group, "they are with the high courting the temple. They are planning their ceremonies" she said flatly.

"What ceremonies are these?" Andrew asked them.

"Their engagement. They have to have their wedding ceremonies, then straight after they have to get their coronations done. So they are planning, and organizing their wedding… currently" Akemi spoke fast. She was obviously over joyed.

"Thank-you" Chad nodded his head to them, letting them continue. Because he already knew that Lita and Andrew would ask a million questions on the subject.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Then it's settled. Serenity and Endymion's engagement will be announced tonight at a pre-wedding ball. Then one week from then they will be wed, and straight after they shall have their coronations" the High court council member said. He had slightly tanned skin, mocha coloured hair and golden eyes. He was tall and had a hard built body.

"Than, thank-you all. And Eric" Serenity said looking at the man who just spoke, "I will wait until the notice has been sent, and Endymion and myself shall prepare the wedding festivities" she smiled.

"But your highness, you have to be present at the pre-wedding ball, where you and Endymion will stand before the people and declare your engagement" another member said. The man was short and had a medium built body. His chocolate coloured hair was cropped short, and his bright sea green eyes stood out against his pale skin.

Serenity and Endymion both suppressed their laughter in their throats. "Yes Brian. We shall be there" Endymion ensured them.

"Yes" Serenity restated, "Than after the ball we will prepare for the wedding and coronation. Okay" she smiled at the members.

They all just looked at the couple. Unsure to believe them or not.

"So if that is all gentlemen, I excuse myself and Endymion from this meeting, so we can get ready for tonight, so we are prompt and on time" she smiled, and then turned her head to Endymion. Hoping for a response from him that was encouraging.

He cleared his throat, "Yes. I believe we are done here, so if you all excuse us, we have to get ready" he smiled as he and Serenity got up from their seats and exited the room.

The high court members sat in their seats just staring at the shut door. It was so fast. There was still some matters to be taken care of, and they still had ages till the ball… so why did they need to leave so soon? But as they disregarded it, they continued on the issues that need to be addressed.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Once the door was closed behind them, Serenity took hold of Endymions hand and started running threw the corridors of the temple. They kept running threw the pillars of the entrance, down the stairs and down a small pathway till they reached a set of tall iron gates.

The fence line next to the gates was a tall shrub plant. Threw the gates was a wide open park place with a love swing and gardens with pathways. Beyond the park and gardens was a forest.

Serenity then led Endymion threw the park's garden and straight into the forest. She kept running, tugging Endymion to keep up with her as she glided between the trees.

As they ran, almost flying, Serenity came to an abrupt pause as she stopped at the edge of the forest to where a small open clearing of plush green grass laid. There was a small patch of purple and yellow flowers with a couple of rocks and the quiet sound of water that the nearby stream made.

"What is this place?" Endymion asked as he looked from Serenity to the surrounding area.

"When I used to come the temple with my father, he would leave me in the park to play. One day I went adventuring and I found this place. Ever since, I would always come here to get away…" she paused as she looked at Endymion who was assessing the area. "Mainly to think and take my mind of certain things… or when ever I fought with my father…" she laughed, "I remember when I said that I was going to run away from this place, to another country. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I come straight here and I cried myself to sleep. When I awoke I was in my room and my father was furious. If I hadn't had awoken I would have been caught in the sun…" she stopped to look at Endymion.

He was looking at her with intensity in his eyes, "what were you two fighting about?"

"Everything… I dunno" she twirled into the clearing. It was early morning and sunrise was due in three hours.

"When?"

She smiled at him, "two months before we made our visit this time round."

"I wouldn't smile. You could have died…" he sounded serious. What on earth could possess her to kill herself. What were they fighting about?

"It's not like it was intentional… it's just… I could no longer stand looking at my father… He had too many plans for me" she said as she lowered her self to the ground. Placing her legs to the side as she sat atop them.

Endymion walked forwards and laid down next to her, supporting himself up with his elbows. "What were you two fighting about?" he asked firmly.

She just looked at him, "My father was going off, saying how much of a disgrace I was to him."

Endymion raised a brow at her. "How so?"

"Because… I wasn't the proper role model of what a princess should be. I liked to be with friends, not care about everything… I never tended to any of my duties. I would also be on end planning parties and social events… And I would always refuse suitor after suitor my father had selected for me… Always coming back to you… how I was such a retch of a child… that I should just agree to everything, not have a mind of my own… that way you and I might have gotten together and his and Uberta's plans would have happened…" a tear slid down her face.

Endymion rushed to wipe it away, while taking her form into his arms. Holding her. "Don't worry… my child hood wasn't much better… possibly even worse" he gave a soft laugh.

"I'm sure… your mother is so proud of you… you tend to your duties and your responsible" she mocked him.

"Uh-huh… well about that… I used to be a party monster… till my heart got stumped on… and I became cold… doing everything, and anything to keep my mind off everything… my mother… well I don't take too much note… but I guess it's because I'm all the family she has left…"

"Yeah, but even so, you still took consideration of everything, and cared about things… myself, I was always so wrapped up in my own world, and fighting with my father non-stop, that I was frequently putting my life in danger… and now I have no choice but to take responsibility for myself, and the WHOLE kingdom… plus… I have to be the perfect role model… and tend to all my duties—"

"Sere" Endymion cut her off, "I'm here, and I'm not going to go anywhere… so we will _share_ the responsibility and I will be here to help you out… so you will never be alone… And as for the prefect role model" he looked at her, "no ones perfect… and besides, what you did with the Okami's… that was… well it showed compassion… and every leader needs compassion if their going to lead… they cant be all ruthless and mighty" he laughed.

Serenity hit him lightly on the arm, "Thanks" she said softly as she laid further into his embrace.

"No worries…" he said brushing his knuckles over her cheeks… "were in this together" he smiled.

Serenity tilted her head against his knuckles, smiling. "Endy… Do you honestly think I could become the person my father wanted me to be?"

Endymion took a moment, staring deeply into her eyes, "Of course… and like I said, I'm going to be here by your side… so nothing can go wrong."

"Oh Endy" she said playfully as she leaned up to brush her lips against his.

But Endymion took a firmer hold of Serenity and held her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

As they parted, Endymion laid back against the grass pulling serenity with him. Her head resting on his chest. They held like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was merely an hour.

"We better head back if we want the castles protection against the sun" Endymion said as he played with Serenity's hair.

Serenity groaned, "Suppose…" she sounded irritated. Why did they have to be afraid of the sun? Why did the sun have to threaten them with its rays? If only they could destroy the sun and make _IT_ burn. "The tonight I shall see you at our pre-wedding ball?" she said as they got up from the ground.

"Yes Sere… tonight… but we have to leave… it's close to sunrise and we don't want to be caught out here" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the clearing into the forest.

They were more like gliding threw the forest, much like on their arrival, but this time they held each other while running instead of one being tugged along.

When they got threw the forest, past the park gardens and down the walkway to the temple stairs, the stopped to see that there was already a carriage waiting for them, and there were two of Serenity's personal guards there.

"Your Highness" the one named Zenzo said as Serenity and Endymion walked towards the carriage. "We have been waiting here, and looking for you. Do you know how worried everyone has been… and you just disappeared" he stressed.

"Yes, well we're here now" she smiled at them, "and we're ready to go home" she stopped at the carriage door.

"Well that's all well and good, but know we have to hurry back" Taiki, one of the three Kou brothers said as he held the carriage door open for her.

"Yes, thank-you Taiki" she said as she grabbed his hand for support in to the carriage.

When she was inside, and as Endymion was about to enter, Zenzo pulled him aside, "Please sir, she's all this Kingdom has left… next time she does something like this, please pull her back… She has a tendency to be careless" he finished with a bow of his head.

"Yes, I have heard about that" he smiled back as he too got into the carriage.

Taiki closed the door to the carriage and looked at Zenzo, _'This is going to be fun'_ he said mentally.

'_Yes… but Endymion has already had some sort of effect on Serenity… so hopefully this is a change for the good'_ Zenzo replied as he approached the front of the carriage and took the reigns, readying himself for the fast ride back to the castle.

Taiki merely nodded at Zenzo's last statement as he approached the back of the carriage and jumped onto a small ledge and held on tight for the ride back. Doing surveillances at the back of the carriage.

When Taiki was settled and holding on tight to the back of the carriage, Zenzo pulled on to the reigns, then whipped them forwards, signaling the horses to go, go, go.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Oh, you look beautiful" Emily said as she put the finishing touches on Serenity.

Emily had jet black hair that was cut solidly across the small of her back, and just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were a deep sea green and her skin was fair. She was tall with a curvaceous figure. She was also Serenity's personal designer.

"Thanks Emily…" Serenity smiled at her self in her mirror.

Serenity was wearing a dark crimson red boob tube dress that slowly turned black on the bottom. The top was form fitting, and at the hips it expanded with ruffles in the material that went straight to the ground and small train pilled to the left of her. She was wearing black high heels with the dress and black lacy gloves that went past her elbow. Her jewelry was kept minimum with a faded gold necklace that started with gold laces at the base of her neck that kept layering down to the top of her chest. She also wore the same coloured gold earring; there were two twisted pieces of thick coils, with two small, think chains that dangled off her ears. Her hair was done in a French roll with loose curls escaping the roll, and around her face.

Emily put a small pearl white butterfly clip at the top of Serenity roll and quickly exited the room. She couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror; Emily really did out do herself.

But not a second after Emily had run out on her, there was a small knock at her door. "Come in" Serenity said as she turned towards the doors.

It was Chiyome and Akemi. "Are you ready yet? The announcement is to be made soon" Akemi said as they entered.

"Yes…" she smiled at them.

"You look absolutely gorgeous… just like your mother" Master Chiyome told Serenity.

She looked back at her guests, "okay, enough fuss over me... I have a ball to go to" she blinked back the tears, "and an engagement to announce" she smiled.

Akemi then went to the door and open it for Serenity. As they walked threw the corridors to the main entertainment area and ball room, it was silent.

When the guards opened the doors for the three ladies, the whole room went quiet, and everyone turned to look at them. Akemi and Chiyome wondered off when Endymion came visible to them from the left side of the entrance. They were currently at the top of the light of stairs and looking down at the people who were dancing below.

Endymion came to Serenity's side and held her around her waist. He looked down at her and smiled. Serenity smiled back and they turned to their guests.

"Thank-you all for coming" Serenity started. "As you probably know, my coronation is set to be one week from now. And this Ball is also an opportunity for me and Endymion to celebrate our engagement" she smiled at the people.

The people below were rejoiced, amazed and some were even shocked… but all so happy to know that the plans worked out for Serenity and Endymion to marry and that they were going to finally have their Princess rule over them and have the Prince of the Shikami rule with her as King and Queen.

When everyone went quiet, Endymion and Serenity descended the stairs and started the interacting with people. Soon the festivities of dancing, singing and socializing carried threw till daybreak. But even still, people still celebrated in the safety of the walls of the castle.

Though when the festivities for the night were over, Serenity and Endymion retreated to an open lounge with a few others where they talked until most either fell asleep or just left. But Endymion, Serenity, Chad, Andrew, Lita, Akemi, Kurenai and Zenzo were all still awake and talking to each other. Getting to know each other better… but as they talked, the others from Endymion's Kingdom had just arrived at the Komachi Kingdom and were on their way towards the happy couple.

"So seriously, you two never got along until like… a couple months ago?" Lita said astonished.

They were talking about the visits that Serenity and her father used to take when she was younger to the Shikami Kingdom, but she was still young herself, and thought everything was peachy fine, not horrible and threatening.

"Yeah" Endymion said side glancing at Serenity who was had a serious aura around her. "But hey, we were kids" he joked.

'_Everything alright? You seem serious and alert?'_ Endymion connected to Serenity.

"Andrew, you were there a few times, how come you have never told any of us this before?" Chad asked Andrew curiously.

'_Yes, Kurenai was just telling me that we have visitors… but nothing to worry about, they clamed they were form your Kingdom… they have a council member of yours, so they passed' _she quickly said as she breathed something to Akemi and Kurenai then faced Endymion with a smile of reassurance.

"Well… because there's nothing really to say… they tried killing each other every time she visited… and it always ended with us being in bandages and getting in major trouble" Andrew blatantly said to satisfy their curiosity.

'_Are they going to accompany them here'_ Endymion asked Serenity as he looked at the two girls she sent off.

Serenity nodded the answer to his question when he faced her, "But dear Andrew, some of it was your fault too" she laughed, gaining Lita's curiosity. Acting as if nothing just happened between her, Endymion and her two guards.

"Spill" Lita and Chad demanded, both looking to and from Serenity, Andrew and Endymion.

"Andrew used to put ideas in my head" Endymion laughed.

Andrew gasped, "No I didn't… you wanted advise and help to escape from her… so I gave some advise and help!" he shot back, standing up for himself.

"Yes Andrew… what ever you say…" Lita announced. Looking at Serenity, "Do you believe him?"

"Gosh no" Serenity shock her head. "When ever Andrew was alone, I would try to ask him some questions… and wonder… since Endymion was busy running from me, and our parents thought leaving out of sight we would get along… I relied on Andrew to tell me the things I wanted to know… I even got to get some dirt on Endymion for me… so technically, Andrew was a traitor to both of us" she smiled. "But I was okay with it, since he was Endymion's friend in the first place."

Andrew went red when every turned to look at him, "I'm sure that was meant to be our secret" he fake laughed, "ha-ha."

Chad and Lita looked at each other, holding their breaths… for Endymion had look of kill on his face.

Endymion kept twitching here and there. Not able to grasp anything since the information he just received was… well… shocking. His best friend, the one he trusted most kept tabs on him so he could dish it to Serenity… although it was so many years ago… he was amazed that they actually got away with it.

When he finally stopped twitching and looked at Andrew, his eyes held a certain emotion that scared nearly everyone at the table.

"Hey, hey" Serenity said scooting closer to Endymion. Turning his face to her with both of her hands, "Don't you dare be angry at him! If anyone, it should be me" she said in Andrew's defense, and to try and calm him down.

Endymion shifter his eyes to Serenity's and they held. He was quiet, but his features were hard.

Serenity sighed and looked at the other three occupants in the room. "Guests have arrived from your Kingdom. Please go down and greet them so they know they are welcomed" she smiled at them.

They all nodded at her and quickly left the room. When the door closed, Serenity looked back at Endymion. His eyes were still looking at her, and his features were still hard. Like he had never moved an inch. But what got her were his eyes. They were changing, darker.

"Endymion" she forced. "Why is it that this is making you so angry?" she demanded as she let go of his faced and stood up from the chair. She was slowing away when he began.

"You two both tricked me!" his voice held disbelief. "My best friend" he laughed. "What if he was a real traitor? Working for the Okami's? It shows how slow and gullible I am. I would never have known…" he continued, sounding stressed.

Serenity shook her head and sat down on the single chair that was in the corner where she was standing. "Look… he was your best friend, I understand, there is a certain bond there, but if it was a real threatening traitor ship like that, you would have known… And plus, we were young… and I kind of actually bribed him into talking… so you should really be mad at me, not Andrew" she said in a low sorrowful voice. She looked so depressed in the chair she was seating in. She was even _slouching_!

Endymion sighed and put a palm to his forehead to think, "I'm sorry" he whispered. He looked up to where Serenity was seating and a wave of regret flushed over him. He was angry over something so little, and it happened all those years ago… and now the love of his life was depressed because of him. "If anyone, I should be angry at myself" he said as eh walked closer to Serenity. "I guess everything lately has been a bit sudden… and I'm still on edge about everything… plus there's still more to come… I guess I'm not thinking right… damn I'm not even talking straight" he laughed as he reached Serenity feet at the chair and slid to his knees so he could be eye level with Serenity. "Though I would be very interested in known how you bribed him" he laughed at the thought as he used his index finger and thumb to lift Serenity face to him. The sadness hit him in the heart and he couldn't help but move automatically; taking her into his arms, dragging her down from the chair to the ground with him. She was dragged into his lap and his arms held securely around her. "I didn't not mean to get angry… it was just so sudden… and this is a difficult time for me… I mean everything is happening" he quickly said.

"Endy?" she looked up at him, "Its okay… I understand…" she smiled. He simply hugged her tighter. "But I swear, we meant no harm… it was for fun… and Andrew was too gullible not to have fun with" she goggled. Hoping to assure Endymion that she was alright and he was forgiven.

"Sere" he hugged her again, shaking his head. He was speechless, there was so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words, he let out a loud sigh and kissed Serenity hard. When he pulled away Serenity was now speechless, "That's one of the many reasons why I love you" he smiled at her, "No matter what, you take advantage of any situation…" he trailed off.

Serenity smiled and giggled at him, "Oh shut up!" she said playfully as she took his lips abruptly before he could react to what she said.

The kiss went on and on, and even when they pulled apart to take a breath, they were straight back into it. And every time it deepened until the surrounding environment was no longer thought of. They kept mauling each other with kisses until there was a sudden interruption.

"_cough, cough_" (SXF) was heard by one of the many people that were watching them on the ground making out.

Serenity and Endymion looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Yeah, we leave you two here in pretenses that you are fighting, and we come back to see you two making out… luckily we didn't decide to wait, or else we would have seen something nasty" Lita joked as she looked at the couple on the ground.

Finally when the couple looked up, mainly at Lita, they say she was standing next to the Shikami council member Ken, who happened to be her soul mate, plus the Andrew, Chad, Akemi, Kurenai, Chiyome, Zenzo, and 5 other people Serenity did not recognize, but Endymion did, as they were his people. But they just broke into laughter again and helped each other up.

"Yes, sorry about that" Serenity smiled at the group. "I hope this little incident hasn't changed your mind about coming here… I swear it will never happen again… at least in a public place… but besides that point, I hope you have a nice stay here at the Komachi Castle" Serenity spoke evenly to the group. "oh yeah, if you're tired from you journey, I can have someone show you your rooms immediately" she offered.

The group looked at her with weird looks, "thank-you" the short one with blue hair said. "I think we would like to stay awake for awhile longer" she smiled.

"Yep, that's cool. We were actually having a really good, and funny conversation before you arrived, and I think Lita would especially like to finish it, since it's dirt on Andrew" Serenity giggled at Andrews red face and Lita's face as she remembered the conversation.

"Yes, How Andrew spilled dirt on Endymion as a child, come, lets continue" she said as she guided the others to the couches they were seating on.

They all followed except Serenity and her guards, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the morning, and please do try and get some rest today" Master Chiyome spoke.

"Yes, I shall… but you don't want to join us?" Serenity questioned.

"No, myself and Akemi are actually off to a small village, but will be back fro your wedding, and Kurenai is meeting up with the court to talk about security for your wedding and coronation. And Zenzo will be staying here to watch over you while we are gone… but he can not stay visible… for obvious reasons" Chiyome told Serenity.

"Oh" Serenity sighed, "Well have fun and good" she smiled to them, and they were off.

When she turned around the whole group was looking at her, "Is everything alright?" Endymion asked.

"Oh, yes, every things fine" she assured them, "No what was it we were talking about?" she said as she changed the subject.

Lita's head popped up, "Andrew as a devilish child…" she laughed.

"Oh, yes" she sad as she took the seat next to Endymion. As she thought for a moment she looked around at the group.

She noticed That Lita was with Ken, and next to Ken on another chair was Chad and Andrew, then on another chair was a blonde haired girl who kept exchanging glances with Andrew. She had pretty blue eyes and looked awfully a lot like Serenity, though she had a more square face, and next to her on the seat was a raven haired female with freaky purple eyes and was looking somewhat angry. On the couch next to them was the little blue hair and eyes girl that was being held by the guy next to her. He had dark brown short cropped hair and golden eyes.

Upon noticing Serenity's actions, Endymion spoke up, "Okay, Serenity" he looked at her then motioned to Lita, "as you know, that is Lita and her mate Ken. And next to Ken is Chad and Andrew, who you have also already met. Next to Andrew is Mina, and Rei" he motioned to them.

"Yah, hi" Mina waved to serenity, "also, by the way, everyone knows that Rei and Chad have a thing, so if you notice something, don't worry" she smiled.

Rei was suddenly turning red, "Shut up Mina!" she said threw clenched teeth. Then suddenly she smirked at Mina evilly, "What about you and Andrew? I know there's something there… you two are always giving each other little side glances… what's with that?" she asked innocently.

Now Mina was turning bright red. She was about to say something when Endymion spoke up, "Okay… we all know, but thanks for being so honest" he said calmly. "Now back on track, Next to Rei is Ami and her husband, soul mate Greg" he motioned to them.

"Good to finally meet you" Ami Spoke quietly.

"Likewise" Serenity smiled. "It's nice to meet everyone here."

"Okay, okay" Lita spoke up, "now back to Andrew. How did you get him to do your dirty work?" she nearly fainted with joy and excitement.

"Okay. It was quiet easy. You all wouldn't know, but I was the castle flirt, all to get attention from Endymion, but never worked, so I tempted Andrew with kisses, on the cheek" she spoke playfully. "And trust me… if it weren't for the stupid agreement between both kingdoms, Andrew would have happily taken Endymions place… due to lust… and bit of, not brainwashing, but encouragement… like a little push in the right direction" she smiled.

"Wow" Endymion breathed, "So much for 'who would ever date her anyway?' when we were younger…" he looked at Andrew, "but all along were getting little kisses here and there…" he laughed. "Women were always your weak pint."

"Well… to be honest, I only said that cause you… but damn man… once she was sixteen, it was harder to ignore… especially when she flirted with the castle guards… and yet you still ignored her… so I figured it wouldn't hurt to work for her" he laughed.

"Oh well. It's over and done with, and in one week we will be married…" Endymion said taking hold of Serenity's hand.

"Yes… you must be awfully excited" Mina spoke up, "ever since I was a child I have always dreamt of my wedding" she sighed at the thought, "But first I have to find my love…"

From there on, the talking went on for another two hours and they retreated to slumber. But like that night and early morning, every other night for the rest of the week was the same. Except for the dress fittings sessions for Serenity with her bridesmaids; and the tux fitting sessions for Endymion and his best men.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Okay, I have decided to end it here for now. As it is already way long… and I told you there was a lot of… nonsense in there… but I couldn't bring myself to delete it… it was so funning.

Anyways, you can already guess what the next chapter is about.

**Attempted start of Chapter**: 3rd December 2007 like the first section with the generals talking  
**Finally taken serious**: December 2007 due to help  
**Finally finished**: 31st December 2007

Katie :)


	20. The Beginning of a new era

**The Arrangement  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And nor do I own the Red Ninja characters.

**A/N**: Thank-you all who have my story and I hope you enjoy… since I needed help with this last bit… there is a lot of nonsense… but good though… so it may be a bit long, which is why I have put it into two chapters… hehe…

Also thanks to who have reviewed, and who are going to review… Those who have read my story and haven't reviewed, that's kool, but it would be nice to know what you think of my writing style… the idea… what ever… it's always nice to know that little stuff :)

**Chapter 20:** The Beginning of a new era

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** The Arrangement – **Serenity and Endymion's wedding and coronation dates have been set. Guests have arrived, and now they are awaiting to get married.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

From there on, the talking went on for another two hours and they retreated to slumber. But like that night and early morning, every other night for the rest of the week was the same. Except for the dress fittings sessions for Serenity with her bridesmaids; and the tux fitting sessions for Endymion and his best men.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, OH MY GOODNESS!" Serenity breathed as Emily stood back to look at her masterpiece. Serenity was currently looking it to the full length mirror of herself. The gown that was chosen for her to wear thanks to Emily was extravagant; like not big or frilly, it was plain… but absolutely stunning, and the hair was amazing… and overall… she honestly looked like a real princess.

"If I may say so myself… but you look so much like your mother… it's not funny" Emily said with glassy eyes. "She would be so proud" she begun to cry.

"Emily" Serenity turned to her, "Thank-you sooo much. I probably wouldn't look half as good if you hadn't have been here for me" she smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're too kind" she smiled. "But we better be going and meet the others down stairs… I'm sure all the braids maids will be waiting to see how you look" she smiled.

"Yeah… but can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure? Anything fro you my dear?"

"What… how…" Serenity sighed, "what kind of woman was my mother? How do you remember her?"

Emily took a second to think, "Well… one thing is for sure" she looked at Serenity, "You look exactly like her… though your face us more rounded and your mother had a love heart face… but" she sighed, "She was kind, and her aura was always pleasant… and she never seemed to get angry. But unfortunately, your mother was also brought up to do what she was told and never have her own opinion. But you my dear, have inherited your fathers stubbornness, and have a mind of your own" she laughed. "And I'm sure, just like your mother, you will make your husband a very proud man" she smiled.

"Thank-you so much Emily" Serenity hugged her again, "To be honest, I have always looked at you as a mother figure… and I think you for always being there for me" her eyes too were going glassy.

"Hush, hush now. The bride can't cry just yet. You'll smudge your mascara and eyeliner… and make-up" Emily was stressing, trying to take her mind off the whole mushy crying scene.

Serenity rushed back to the mirror and made sure everything was still alright. But as she turned, she couldn't help but look at her full self again. It was like someone else was in the mirror.

She was wearing a pearl white satin dress that had golden circles around the top of the dress and sleeves. The sleeves were off the shoulder and were slightly puffed. Just under her breasts the dress has a small slightly thick ribbon that went around. Under the ribbon the rest of the dress flowed freely to the ground and the back had a small train. Even thought he dress was very plain, it was elegant, and Serenity's figure only made the dress all the more beautiful. Along with the dress she wore pearl white heels that had a golden circle on the top. She also wore a pearl bracelet on her left arm and necklace. Her hair was placed in two buns atop her head with her hair loosely curled as it flowed from the buns. Around the buns were also little pearl clips that secured them.

"Come now, we don't; want to be late" Emily said as she opened the door, gesturing for Serenity to hurry up.

She took one last look and left with Emily. Finally they reached the other girls that were already ready in their pearl white dresses, much like Serenity's, but there was no gold and the sleeves were actually straps and the front was a sweetheart neckline, and there was no train. They all wore the same jewelry, and all the braids maids had their hair in French rolls with lose bits curled to soften the affect.

"Oh Serenity, you look absolutely stunning" a red haired girl named Molly said. She was one of Serenity's best friends, and also her maid of honor.

"Thank-you Molly" she smiled. Then turned to the rest, "lets go" she said nervously.

"The carriage waits, I'll send for them to come to the door" A random person said as they ran outside for the Carriage to be brought closer.

When it did, all the girl; Serenity, Molly and two other brides maids hopped in and were on their way towards the temple where they were having their wedding. There was also another carriage that held Emily, and a few other people, just in case something went wrong, or there needed to be last minute touch ups on Serenity and the other girls.

When they pulled up towards the temple they were taken to a side entry away from the guests and led inside to a chamber where they were told to wait until everyone was inside and the guests were quiet and the groom and his men were out.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"So how do you feel?" Andrew asked as he walked up to Endymion.

"Nervous" he said nervously, "you?" he was playing with the cuffs of his suit. His suit was a frost grey suit. It included a pearl white long sleeved shirt, frost grey vest, jacket, and slacks. He was also wearing a tie that was a shade darker in the grey. They shoes were black and they wore little pearl roses as their cuff clips.

"Loving it! I have never seen you like this before… and it's funny" he admitted. The groom's men all wore the same suit as Endymion.

"Thanks drew" he laughed.

"Hey Chad, Ken, what do you guys think about Endymions… actions today?" Andrew asked the others.

"Weird… nervous… but I'm telling ya, you should be excited" Chad said as he walked over.

"Yeah man. You have a woman who loves you, and she was the one who asked you to be her King… so dude… if you have any worries about this wedding, don't…" Ken assured him.

"Yeah, I know… but what ever happened to last minute change of mind… what if she realises something…" Endymion stressed.

"Dude… if it helps, do you want me to ask for some liquor?" Andrew suggested, "cause honestly, your worrying over nothing."

"He had a point" Ken sided with Andrew.

"Though the liquor sounds good" Chad added.

They all laughed. But then someone came threw the door. One of the people who were organising this celebration.

"The brined and bridal party has arrived, and the last of the guests are arriving, so you guys have 10-15 minutes left, then head for the side door" the caterer said then disappeared.

Endymion and the guys then gave each there prep talked and reassured Endymion that everything was going to go smoothly before heading to the side door where they were expected. And not soon they were sent in to wait for the bride to come.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

"Okay ladies, lets go" one of the caterers said as she lead the girls towards the door. "Umm, also, who is walking you down the isle?" she asked Serenity.

"I have arranged for a very dear and old friend to walk me" Serenity replied, "He should be waiting at the entrance for us".

As they rounded the corner, there at the door was standing a young looking man with high cheek bones and a square face. He had shoulder length wavy chocolate hair and syrup golden eyes. He was wearing a typical black suit and smiled at their arrival.

"Serenity" he bowed, "look at you, all grown up" he hugged her, "How long has it been?"

"Too long Jaqumai" she hugged him back, then turned to the others, "This is a dear friend of mine. We have known each other since I was small. He was the one who taught me everything there was to know about being a female" she laughed. "And for that I have always looked up at him as a second father, since father was always busy, and Jaqumai always took me places" she smiled.

"Very well then" the caterer said, "The two brides maids will go first, then the maid of honour, then the bride and friend" she said ushering everyone to get in line.

When the first two brides maids went down they walked the full length and stood at the front in line with the guys on the opposite side. Then it was the Maid of honour, and she did the same as they other two. But when Serenity came threw, everyone turned to look at her, and Endymion smiled as she looked at him. Anticipating her to hurry up and get to him.

When she reached the front, Jaqumai gave her two kisses on either cheek and hugged her, then went and sat down as she took her place next to Endymion at the alter.

The ceremony went smoothly and with out a mishap. Basically perfect! Balisimo!

They both said their 'I do's' and kissed. And the guests all awed in happiness and clapped in rejoice.

When the couple pulled away from each other, the Priest then said something about them now being coroneted as King and Queen.

After a really long and boring speech by the priest and a few other gentlemen, they dubbed and crowned in front of the people and were finally ushered out of the temple towards a carriage that awaited them outside.

The carriage was white and the driver, Germei, was driving. As the newly weds stepped inside, the people watching still clapped, cried and awed in delight about their new King and Queen.

Finally out of sight and heading towards the castle, Endymion and Serenity waited.

"So tell me, dear husband, how does it feel to be King?" Serenity asked playfully as they headed towards the castle.

"I don't know…" Endymion looked down at Serenity who was rested her head on his should as he held her around the waist. "I feel the same… dear wife" he laughed.

"Mmm… how do you feel about tomorrow? When we officially start our duties as King and Queen?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions" he tickled her lightly.

"Endy" she whined as she punched him playfully to make his stop.

When he stopped Serenity pouted her lip and looked at him innocently, "You never answered my question though."

"All in due time" he said as he kissed before she could say anything else. Once again, they were smothering each other and mauler each others mouths.

As they pulled apart they panted for air, "you know—" Serenity started, but was cut off.

"I actually do not think of tomorrow… right now I'm just thinking about 'us'" he smiled. "We're husband and wife, king and Queen… and how we are going to consummate our wedding… and coronation… I mean should we do it two times, since there was two celebrations… or once?" he asked thoughtfully. "Like one as husband and wife, then another time as King and Queen… like how do you want to do it?" he turned towards Serenity.

"Arrg… how about I let you decide" she said blushing, "This really isn't my topic of conversation… never was" she tried to smile as raw embarrassment washed threw her.

"You know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a natural part of any kind of behaviour. And I think we should talk more about his stuff… I mean we have to make decisions together… so why not start in the bedroom… right?" he asked her.

Serenity just looked at him wide eyed, "Arr… umm… sure… hehe…" she smiled weakly.

"Well what do you think" he pressured her. Loving the fact that this certain topic made her act all weird and embarrassed.

"Umm… I dunno… you make a good point… but I dunno how it works" she quickly said. "What ever is fine with me" she smiled weakly again.

Endymion immediately cracked out laughing, "You are so cute like that… maybe we should talk more about this subject… anything to get that reaction" he laughed.

Serenity furrowed her brows and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Well like I said, this isn't my favourite subject to talk about…"

"Talk about" Endymion wondered on, "so you don't like talking about it, but you do like it? Right?" he asked curiously.

Serenity sighed; she really didn't want to talk about this… "You remember, at your kingdom, and I was apologising for setting orders, and you took me to that little office, or whatever? Do you remember a certain scene?" she asked.

Endymion looked at her with a raised brow, "You mean the scene that was interrupted?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"How I was like" he moved closer and kissed her lips roughly, "this" he did it again, "AND THIS" he said as he pushed her dress up, kissed her roughly again.

"Yeah" she said dazed as Endymion's hands roamed around her body.

Suddenly the carriage slowed up and was about to stop. Due to the change of speed, Endymion restrained himself and helped fix Serenity's dress. "Shall we continue this inside, dear wife?" he asked as he held out his hand for her to emerge from the carriage.

As they got out of the carriage and walked to the castle guards at the front door, the carriage rode off and the guards had already opened the doors, waiting for their highnesses to enter.

As they did, they noticed the castle was empty, and felt lifeless. There were no maids scattering around. All that was hard was Serenity's heels clicking on the ground, and Endymions boots hitting the ground. They were somewhat running, more like gliding threw the corridors, up stairs, around corners and came to a sudden halt when they reached large double oak doors.

As Endymion pushed them open he picked Serenity up bridal style and trotted he inside, and closed the door with his foot. They were no allowed in the main master bedroom that had all oak furniture and marble walls and floor. The bed canopy was oak and the sheets were pure black silk and the quilt was a creamy tan colour. Everything was either cream, brown or black.

"Now, where were we?" Endymion said as he placed Serenity on the bed. "Oh yes, now I remember" he said as he shrugged off his suit jacket and propped himself on top of serenity, supporting his weight on this hands and knees as his lips found their ways to hers again.

Serenity grabbed at the buttons to Endymion's vest and shirt and started to unbutton everything as his tongue penetrated her mouth. As he deepened the kiss, he moved his hands to the back of her dress and unzipped it the whole length. He then grabbed the material and pulled it off down her shoulders till her small breast were free. She automatically arched her back, her breast pressing against his chiselled chest she managed to set free from the vest and shirt he was wearing.

As he felt her hard nipples against his chest, he moved back to her mouth, still grasping the dress at her waist. With every kiss it deepened and got more urgent. Then with out warning, Serenity grabbed at his waist and undid his belt, pants button and zip, but before she could remove them, Endymion grabbed her wrists and held them together in one hand above her head.

As his mouth left hers, she let a small moan out as he started suckling on her neck. As he moved down he let her wrists go and placed his hands just under breasts. Her hands then tensed and grabbed at the quilt material as his fangs lightly grazed a spot on her neck, sending a small rush of adrenalin threw her body, leaving her feeling hotter and moist down there. After he lapped up the small amount of blood that he spilt from her neck with his tongue, he placed small kisses around the spot then moved down towards the valley between her breasts. As he did, she felt her body start to go limp under him, feeling the need, and excitement to have him now!

Due to that feeling, she tugged at his waist, gripping his pants, wiggling under him. "Endy" she breathed. Sending a pleading look, panting with anticipation.

Upon seeing her in such a state Endymion tore the rest of her dress off, including her little satin underpants and removed his own as well. He then bent back down to kiss her, smothering her lips in urgency. As he moved the kisses from her mouth, slowly down her neck to her breasts, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning in pleasure.

Endymion then slid his tongue down the valley of her breasts and straight across her stomach to her belly button. She closed her eyes as her breath hitched and allowed him to continue his venture over her body, touching and feeling her however and wherever he pleased. She gasped as she felt his hand lowering and finally touching her womanhood. She felt herself being drenched every which way, weariness never kicking in. She moaned as she shut her eyes feeling him insert two fingers.

He moved them back and forth, and then in sheer pain he paused to look back at Serenity's face. She winced when he stopped, she wanted, no need him now.

"Tell me," he whispered as he leant towards her ear, placing a small kiss under her lobe, "Back to our other conversation, how do we do this? Once or twice?" He breathed as Serena kept on panting. "Man and wife, King and Queen?"

"I don't care!" she stressed, "twice sounds nice" she suggested. Endymion merely smiled at her response, devouring her mouth all over again.

"Yeah, I like that," He breathed as he felt her body go ridged, waiting for him to stop his torture and take her. She smiled in response as he continued to finger her, but stopped abruptly as he removed his hand from down there and lifted her onto the sitting position; she was nestled in his lap as his hands trailed down her back, supporting her. Endymion slightly pushed his head back to one side, encouraging her to start the consummation ritual. Serenity slowly leant down towards the exposing part of his neck and opened her mouth, letting her fangs extend and sink into his flesh. She took a few small mouthfuls and tilted her head away from his neck. She swallowed the last of his blood and look at Endymion. He tightened the grip on her back, and she responded by throwing her head back, exposing all her neck to him. He pulled her closer and sunk his own teeth in her. She breathed heavily as he sucked. Waves of pleasure and excitement washing over both of them.

As he pulled away she moaned in anticipation, and he laid her back down again, his mouth working covertly on her mouth.

"Now" she begged as he left her lips.

"I love you, you know that?" he murmured as he pressed her lips against the open bite mark he just tainted her neck with. Sending another wave of bliss threw her.

"I love you too." She panted.

"Ready?" He smiled as he positioned himself over her. Serenity couldn't help but roll her eyes… hoping he would finally stop the torture and plunge deep inside her.

"I'm not a virgin, Endymion. Of course I'm- AHH!" She groaned surprisingly as he slid into her with out warning.

Endymion laughed to himself at Serenity's reaction. She was panting, her muscles widened to his size. Nothing cared to her anymore; she just felt _hella good_ –like the 'No Doubt' song- and encouraged Endymion to fasten his pace with her moans.

"Oh- OH!" She groaned as their hips rocked to the same beat. Their hips worked in unison with each other. Serena gripped onto his arms, her nails slicing his skin, drawing crescent moon marks. His arm drew blood from where her nails pierced them, but it didn't hurt him. He was too focused on giving her the best pleasure of her life, and felt her act was rather arousing.

He felt her orgasm bubble within her. He was getting close as well. They were reaching their climax and he needed to sink his fangs into her skin again. She threw her head back, her body arching with his sweet rhythm. He brought his face down and pierced her neck once more. Serena was scorching hot from all the passion, and felt the need to sink her own teeth in him, settling for the conjunction of his neck and shoulder. Both of their body's were reaching their peak. Endymion could feel their climax home and he thrusted into her one last time.

"Endymion!" Serenity screamed as they hit their peak.

Endymion released himself from Serenity and rolled off next to her. They were both panting and breathing heavily.

"Wow" Serenity breathed as she turned towards Endymion and kisses him.

He then snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Wanna do that again?" he said as they broke apart.

Serenity looked at him wide eyes, "So soon?"

Endymion merely shrugged and pinned her down with his legs, devouring her mouth and massaging her breast. "Yeah" he breathed as his right hand grabbed at her hip and his left hand held the inside of her thigh, and plunged in for the second time running that night.

_**THE END**_

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter starte****d**: 31st December 2007  
**Chapter Finished**: 1st January 2008

WOWSERS!!!! – How was that? Now if your going to ask what happens next, re-read this chapter, it says that the next night they are to start their duties as king and Queen… so yeah… hehe :)

I hope you all enjoyed reading my story… and hopefully want to read more of my other stories… I have a lot of ideas for new stories… though I want to finish the other two first… mainly one… but stay tuned.

Katie :)


End file.
